


Underfell - You Don't Own Me

by 80_Kegs85



Series: True Undertale [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Domestic Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sans is really mean in the beginning, Sexual Abuse, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 72,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80_Kegs85/pseuds/80_Kegs85
Summary: A True Soul side story - The first worse thing to happen for Charity was to fall into the Underground. The second worse thing to happen was to meet the local Underground monsters. The third worse thing to happen, she becomes a slave to two skeleton brothers. The best thing to happen for Charity, she is feisty as hell and she messes with the tempermental, pissy skeleton brother, Sans/Edge, no matter what he puts her through.





	1. Before it happened.....There was Charity

**Author's Note:**

> This adaption is to add on a little more background to True Soul's Underfell world before the Luminosity of Gaia took over, forcing Boss and Edge to go looking for their several other world doubles.....

If there was thing one thing that she should have learned in her hard life, it was it could always get worse.

From the frying pan into the fire. 

She should have remembered that. She should have remembered that in a life like hers, no matter how hard it could be, it could always get worse. She should have never left, she believed. She shouldn't have ran away. She should have just took what she already had and be happy with it.

And now looked where she was because she couldn't be satisfied with what she had. 

She was running for her fucking life from a monster who wasn't suppose to exist in reality but in stories. Horror stories. Stories about monsters to give bad children nightmares for misbehaving.

She was running down a dark path, heart beating, her fiery red hair flipping behind her as she kept her legs pumping, never minding how her lungs threatened to burst in her chest. 

She had to get away from him. 

She had to escape or it was all over. She would fucking die or worse if he caught her. She had to......she had to....

She had to come to a skidding halt because he was suddenly teleporting right in front of her in a fiery red flash, that fucking grin she hated so much spread out on his bleached white and severely cracked skull. She had to stop, skidding across gravel and slipping onto her ass with a startled yelp as she landed on her cushy buns. 

He grinned at her, skull nearly glowing white against the darkness, his burning red eye flaring up in red and orange like living flames. He stood there, hands out of his pockets, his left glowing in fiery magic......ready to seize her and take her back. 

"Hello, Pet. Where do ya think you're going? The party is just about to begin." He spoke, his voice so deep and gravelly as if he had been smoking packs after packs. He stunk of cigarettes, dirt, sex, and mustard. 

And yet.....as always......it still managed to send a burning heat through her very belly, even though she hated him. 

That's how it was with Sans, whom she dubbed as Edge. 

From day one to day.....oh, what day was this? She had to wonder. 

Oh, yeah. 

Day 125. 

For 125 days, she had been in this horrible, hellish place. And for 125 days, she had been forced to endure so much shit that her very life could have been one helluva horror, slasher, smut ridden porno movie. She had been hurt so much. She had been nearly killed several times. She had been cut, burned, tied up, beaten to hell, raped over and over again and yet.....she still lived with such a fire inside of her. She had always been a fighter. She refused to let the fire inside of her to be put out, no matter what these fucking monsters do to her.

But there was just one thing she always had to ask. That she wondered, that she started wondering half of the days she had been with this fucking monster. 

How the fuck was it that someone so disgusting as Edge could turn her on? 

Charity didn't know. 

And she fucking loved it and hated it all the same. 

Still......to know all of the story of how she ended up like this......how she became a slave to this horny, disgusting monster, she had to go back to Day Zero. 

Go back......to the day before she fell into The Underground.......


	2. One

From the moment she had been born, her life had been one shithole of a life. She had never had a moment in her life that had been good. 

Born in the middle of winter, right before Christmas, Charity Case had been born a preemie. She had been born too early, due to the fact that her mother was a piece of shit, drug addict and a whore. 

Not to mention, she had been only fifteen when she got pregnant with Charity. Sixteen when she had been born and still too young and stupid to have her. She had been into drugs and alcohol and even had sex with multiple boys and men way too often, which ended her up preggers with her one and only child. 

Her name, a cruel joke from the moment she had been brought into the world. She was exactly that. 

A charity case. 

Her mother, Camilla Case had either been too high on morphine or she just wanted to have a sense of humor naming her before she was taken away by social workers to be put into an orphanage since Camilla hadn't wanted her. 

It didn't help she was going to jail either. 

Charity never knew who her father was but she had been told much later in her life by her own mother that she swore he had been the devil, which had religious asshats treating her like shit and her mother thinking it too funny. She was constantly picked on by people. Kids and adults because she was a bastard child. She was unwanted by her mother, stuck in a Roman Catholic church orphanage for years until she ran away at thirteen years old.

For years, Charity lived in neglect of love from people. She had seen other orphans come and gone, adopted by couples. 

She supposed it was her background who drew people away from her. She was a basted child, she had ADHD badly, shiny objects always capturing her attention badly. Her mom a druggie and alcoholic. She was bullied by others, people believing that she would be just like her mother.

The reason why she had ran away from the orphanage, though, was because one of the stewards was molesting her and no matter how many times she tried to tell someone, she was brushed off and he was allowed to keep doing it. 

So the night she ran away, she kicked him in the balls and ran when he tried to do more than just simple touching. 

Living on the streets was not easy for a kid like Charity but she did. She had to steal for food, to survive. She had to hide when the authorities came after her. She had to learn how to fight eventually because other homeless people treated her badly. 

She lived a very sad life. 

And when she was fourteen, she got caught sneaking into a local kick boxing gym so to study how to fight. She was only lucky that the man who ran the gym took pity on her and gave her a place to stay. He gave her food, a roof to live under and he taught her how to fight. 

It was the only good thing that happened to her. 

His name had been Sylvester Statham. He was a tough guy but with a big heart. He took care of her for three years, almost like a father who should have. He taught her how to read, write, how to be polite to be people. He taught her a lot and she eventually loved him. She was so close to him. 

And then one night, it was all over. Her three years of tasting true happiness was all over because of some armed robbers and gang bangers. 

They shot Sly and killed him. 

And raped her. 

Before she turned around and applied everything that Sly and beat them into bloody pulps until they no longer breathed like they had done to her one and only friend. 

She learned then that she had to fight no matter what. She had to fight to live, to survive, to keep nasty people away from her. She had to cope all on her own and she did it with a heavy heart. 

Charity grew up in a city full of shit and hate and fear. She hated Ebbott City. But she did what she could to make sure nothing happened to her. And because of Sly, she tried to do good by becoming a vigilante for a little while. She would find people who needed help and would do what she could. 

It eventually lead her into jail after killing a man for beating on a homeless woman. She went to jail for five years before she was paroled on good behavior. 

And when she got out, she became a vigilante again. She did it in a different way ten she had before. She worked many jobs until she had the money to buy her old friend's gym and she opened it back up. 

She made money by teaching people how to kickbox. She had no other means to do so. And she wanted to do something for this shithole of a city. She wanted to make a difference.

And she tried. 

And failed over and over and over again. 

But she really tried. 

She was determined to try and make a difference, even after everything she had been through. This city didn't owe her anything. But she tried so fucking hard to make a difference. 

Eventually she did make a difference for a little boy named Freddy. 

He had been bullied and she caught him being beaten up by them. She found him in an alley, being beaten down, picked on and she intervened. She took him back to the gym, cleaned him up and offered to teach him how to stand up for himself. 

He agreed and she taught him. 

He had been her student for half a year before his parents found out. And much like parents should, they thanked her for taking care of him and let him keep learning how to kick box. It helped out his confidence for sure. 

She got more students and more and eventually things started going good for once. 

Eventually, her reputation grew and she was well known throughout the city. She was known to be a good teacher to kids who needed to learn how to fight back. She taught a lot of kids, using what she knew from Sly. 

It eventually brought her mother to her. 

Charity had been shocked to the core when she met her mother but immediately knew this wasn't going to end well. Especially when her mother was begging her for money. She saw the scars on her arms and knew she did heroin. She looked a mess. 

And for a little while, Charity did try and help her. 

She tried to get her cleaned up and sober from drugs. It just didn't work. She tried and tried to clean her mother up but her mother just did not want to be cleaned up. She wanted drugs and she did steal from Charity. She did bring men to the gym to be fucked for money. 

For four months, Charity put up with it until she finally snapped and kicked her mother back out. If her mother wasn't going to put some effort into changing, she saw no reason to keep helping her. 

She knew she had been used. But she had allowed it until she just snapped. 

Her mother spat at her for being a cold, heartless bitch and a mistake she ever made. She had told Charity she had wished she aborted her because she was a nothing. A piece of shit that her own parents forced to keep until the end. 

Charity never saw her again but did read in the newspaper that she overdosed on heroin and died. The guilt was there, deep in her heart. 

But what else could she have done? Her mother hadn't wanted to change. She refused to, no matter what Charity did to help her. She couldn't have done anything to change her mother if she hadn't wanted to. She couldn't have done anything. 

Eventually, she moved on and kept at her work.

And then one night, thugs broke into the gym and tried to hurt her. Charity did what she could to fight them off and did make a mess out of them. 

But in the end, she still got hurt. Bad. 

They raped her over and over until the police came and rescued her. 

What made things worse was one of the thugs had been the son of the sleeve ball mayor and he had gotten beaten by her. The mayor hadn't been happy that she beat the shit out of him. 

He took everything from her. 

The gym, her reputation. He made her look like a violent, homocidal freak in the eyes of this fucking city. Freddy's parents had believed him and took their son away from her, even when he hadn't believed it. He wanted to be her student and friend. 

But this city had taken it all. 

Severely pissed, Charity decided to leave this god forsaken city. She didn't want to do anything for it any more. She just wanted out. She would be damned if she did anything for anyone again after how many times she had been thrown down and kicked. 

So with everything she had ever owned, which was not much, she packed up her bags and left. She didn't have a car so she would have to carry her bags on foot to hike to the next city was a good several miles away. 

Along the way, she looked up at the mountain that stood off from the city and decided to go up it for one last big, "Fuck you, Ebbott City!" 

Charity found a ledge on the mountain, that overlooked the entire valley. She glared at the city with hate and anger as she just stood there before flipping it off and shouted out at it. She screamed of how much she hated the city and it's people before turning to get her bags to go on. 

And she fucking tripped over them, falling into a massive hole she had not even seen before, falling in a black abyss with her backpack tumbling after her. 

And then it went dark.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
When Charity came to again, she fucking hurt so bad. She regretted waking up because the moment t she did, she felt blood on her head and her left leg burned with pain. 

She was disoriented, confused, hurting. 

And she was in a huge ass cavern she hadn't even known that was in the mountain. She woke up on a bed of the most gorgeous golden flowers, though. That was upside, right? 

Groaning, Charity looked herself over, trying to figure out what had happened. She remembered leaving the city with all of her belongings, which she only found her pack. 

"God damn it." Charity groaned as she looked up and saw the huge opening of the cavern from which she had fallen. It meant the rest of her two bags were still up at the top. She wouldn't be able to get them back. 

Looking herself over, Charity found the blood on her forehead, mixing with her shoulder length fiery red hair before finding a bruise on her ankle. It didn't feel like it was broken but it sure as hell hurt as if she had rolled it. 

Cursing, Charity tried to stand anyway and almost regretted it as it hurt to shit to step on it. She didn't have a choice at this point. She had to move. She had to find a way to get the fuck out of there. 

Grabbing her pack and swinging it over her shoulder, Charity tried to walk on her ankle, hissing painfully as she forced herself to remain standing. She limped across the large cavern, finding a strange hallway. 

This cavern.....it was huge. She even saw huge pillars as if there had been a structure down here. The walls seemed to be carved out. 

What the hell was this place?

Charity frowned as she limped down a long corridor of stone, looking around at the dark gray and black stone walls before looking at the dark stone archway at the end. 

Passing through it, she came to another dark chamber. It was a smaller cavern and she could see a door at the end. It was like a dark room with a single spot of light shining through a crack in the roof. 

In that one spot of light, there was a patch of grass with a single drooping and depressing golden flower just sitting there. 

Charity approached the flower, looking down at it and frowned when it twitched. She figured it was a breeze that was making it move. She sighed as she looked towards the door again. "Where the fuck am I?" She muttered before limping by the flower, pausing to glance down at it as it twitched again. "Poor little thing. All by itself. Kind of like me. Alone. Abandoned by others with a shitty life in the darkness. Well, I guess it beats being around people who can hurt you. At least you get some rain." She said glancing up at the hole in the roof. 

And then she started walking towards the door again. She needed to find her way out......

"Don't go through that door!" Came a voice, making her shriek in such alarm and whirling around to see who was there. 

Her screams echoed and she flinched at the sound but she was more worried about who was in the chamber with her. She saw no one. 

No one but the flower. 

Which was fucking looking right up her with fearful, beady eyes. 

Charity gaped at it in shock. The god damned flower had a face. She could see it clearly. It had eyes and a mouth and it was literately quivering as if it was terrified of her.

She stared. 

It stared back. 

"Did you just......no. There is no fucking way a flower just talked to me." Charity said before sighing and touching her head. "I must have hit my head harder than I thought." 

The flower fucking blinked at her before shifting as if tilting it's head. "Yo-you're a hu-human. Yo-you must have fell into the Underground then. Yo-you mu-must be so con-confused right now. How-how-howdy. I......I....I am Flo-Flowey. Fl-Flo-Flowey the f-f-f-fl-flower......." The flower spoke again in a quivering voice before cringing. "Pl-ple-please don't ki-ki-kill m-m-m-me." 

And Charity gaped at it in shock again, her cool, spring blue eyes nearly popping out of her head and her mouth fell wide as she stared at it. 

"What the fuck?" She blurted out, making the flower flinch at her sudden loud voice.


	3. Two

The flower flinched at the sound of her voice and cringed and all Charity could do was stare at it in shock. She couldn't believe this. This flower......it had talked to her. 

This was a dream, right?

"Pl-please......don't hurt me." The flower whimpered. 

Charity blinked down at it before she slowly lowered herself in front of it. She saw how terrified it was of her and for some reason......it made her heart bleed. She felt remorse for shouting like that. It had scared the flower and she saw it. 

Lowering herself to one knee, Charity gently set her bag down and met the flower's beady eyes. She was freaked out but it was more freaked out by her movements. 

"What are you?" 

The flower blinked in surprise. It studied her for a moment then slowly began to relax when she made no move to hurt it. "I.......I.....I'm a flower." It squeaked. 

Charity couldn't help but crack a humored smiled but slowly nodded as she reached for it, pausing when it flinched. She gently touched it's petal, making it quiver before slowly running her finger along its petals and then down its stem. 

The flower quivered before giving a giggle as it wriggled at her touch. It gave a sheepish smile when she looked curious. "So-sorry. I'm kind......kind of ticklish." It said trembling. 

Charity smiled as she did it again, making it giggle again. "Wow. You're real, aren't you?" She asked it. 

"Well, of course I'm real." The flower said now reproachful.

Charity just stared at it before finally pulling back her hand and sitting back on her heels. "What the hell are you? Flowers don't talk." She remarked. 

Again, the flower stared at her, blinking once before nodding. "Oh. Maybe not up on the surface. But down here, sure. Why not? You're in the Underground now, human. What is your name by the way? I'm pretty sure you don't want to be called human all of the time." He said shifting his petals. 

"Um.....Charity. I'm Charity. What's the Underground?" Charity asked frowning. 

The flower sighed softly but then smiled meekly. "The Underground is a whole new world you're not familiar with. It's where monsters live." And he nodded when she stiffened. "Ye-yeah. Monsters. As in they will kill you if they see you. You see, many, many years ago, humans and monsters used to live on the surface together until they had some disagreements. There was a war and the humans drove the monsters into the Underground and trapped them down here by creating a barrier. You fell that barrier and now you're as trapped as we are." 

"You......you're kidding, right?" Charity asked bewildered. 

Flowey shook his head and petals, looking at her miserably. "No. Sometimes I wish I was. But I'm not. You're trapped down here, Charity. With lots of monsters. I'm a monster too but..... " he whimpered now cringing. "I'm.......um.....kind of pathetic one. I......I....I'm always scared because of the other monsters. They hurt me if they see me. So I hide. I was hiding here when you found me." 

Charity blinked, feeling dread filling her. "How.. ..how do I get out of here then?" She asked somewhat horrified. 

"You can't. The only way out is clear across the Underground, through King Asgore ' s castle. Bu-but....if you go there, he will kill you. The only way to break the barrier is human souls. He is after human souls so he can break the barrier. If he sees you, he will kill you and take your soul so to free the monsters. Believe me. You don't want them to get out. The monsters will slaughter humans on sight." Flowey said trembling. 

Sighing, Charity shook her head. "I know I should care but I don't. Truth be told, humans are piece of shit, their selves. I have to get out of here, flower. Thanks for telling me. But I need to go. I don't believe any of this is real but thanks for the warning." She said now pushing herself up, wincing from the pain in her ankle. 

"N-no, wa-wait! Please don't go! You will die out there! They will kill you!" Flowey said now trying to grab for her leg with his leaves. 

Charity gave the flower a smile as she picked up her bag, pausing to pat him on the head. "They can sure try." She told him before walking on, despite his pleas. She just walked towards the door, reaching for it. 

However, vines suddenly wrapped around her wrist and yanked her back, startling her. She whirled around, looking at the flower, who did look horrified at what he had done but he was shaking. The vines were his. 

"Wa-wait, Charity! Please! Let me at least tell you how things wo-work down here! I can't let you go without at least warning you first!" Flowey pleaded. 

Charity stared at him before sighing and then wandering back over. She plopped back down, ignoring the pain in her ankle. "Okay. Make it quick then. The sooner I find out how to get out of here, the better." She said now training her full attention onto him. 

Flowey sighed in relief before he nodded and drew back his vines. "Okay. This is going to feel weird but it's necessary. And I promise you!" He said before waving a leaf at her chest, making her stiffen. 

Charity gasped as she felt something inside of her twitched and she gaped in surprise as an upside down crystalline heart floated out of her chest. She had to stare at it in surprise, seeing flashes of red, orange and yellow shining from within the crystalline heart.

However, Flowey gasped and drew back in alarm. "Wh-what?" He murmured in surprise. 

Charity frowned as she looked at him, seeing his shock. She didn't understand that. She didn't understand any of this. "What is this?" She asked as she stared at the flower, who looked shocked. 

Flowey didn't say anything but stared in alarm. He looked completely taken aback. But then when he was nudged by the confused Charity, he looked at her. "Uh.....that's.....that's suppose to be your soul. But.....souls don't look like that. Or....they're not suppose to. Yours......your soul is pretty bizarre." He said frowning. 

Charity just raised her eyebrows at him. "Um.....my soul? How is it suppose to look then? Is it because I am human?" She asked frowning ing. 

Flowey shook his whole head. "N-no. Human souls are just like monster souls. Upside down, smooth and colorful hearts. Yours look like a crystal. I don't understand that." He remarked in confusion.

"Um......okay?" Charity said in her own confusion. 

"Oh, okay. Anyway, um......this is your soul. The very essence of your being. You have to protect this at all costs. There are only two reasons why your would be brought out. To battle or.....um.....intim.....intimate......things." Flowey said uneasily a clear blush on his face. 

And Charity's face own face flushed in embarrassment. Was he serious? Did he really just say that?

"Anyway, um......the mon-monsters......if they see you, they will pull your so-soulnout to fight you! You have to fight or run away to survive! But most of all! You cannot let them destroy your soul!" Flowey told her. "You have protect this or you will die. Sadly.....it's kill or be killed down here." 

Charity shivered, not liking that at all. This all had to be a dream. It just had to be. "Fl-Flowey, I.....um.....tell you the truth, that's kind of scary to hear." She said uneasily. 

Flowey smiled sadly at her. "Welcome to my world, Charity. This place.....it's your worse nightmare. But if you really want to get out, it's the only way. Whatever you do, fight or run. Don't let the monsters hurt your soul." He told her. 

Charity bit her lip, thinking hard about this. She didn't know if she could do this now. She knew she needed to get out but......"Flowey? Would you come with me?" She asked him. 

Flowey stiffened in surprise. "What?" He asked frowning. 

Charity smiled at him, now reaching for his petals and lightly touched them. "I......I'm not sure what to do down here. I don't even know what to expect. So will you come with me and guide me? I'll protect you if I can." She said lightly. 

Flowey stared at her for a very long moment before he slumped and nodded. "Oh.......o-okay. I guess I can. That way.....ne-neither of us will be alone. But you have to remember something. This world is very dangerous, Charity. You have to be careful at all times." He told her. 

And Charity nodded. "Okay. How do i......do you need a pot? Or something.....?" She was asking. 

Flowey grimaced but shook his head." N-no. I might be a flower but I don't need to be in the ground. I can be out of it. The ground.....it's more of a way for me to feel safer. I can travel through the ground." He told her. 

"Oh. Okay. So will you just......" Charity was saying. 

Flowey nodded as he smiled faintly at her. "Yeah. I will follow you through the ground. You probably won't see me all of the time but I will be here." He told her. 

Charity nodded as she pushed herself up again, wincing at her sore ankle. 

"Oh. You ARE hurt, aren't you?" Flowey said now looking up at her in concern before he leaned towards her. "Here. I'll just heal you." 

And a glowing green light formed around the flower and Charity, making her gasp and stiffen. 

Before she knew it, she felt a comforting warmth fill her entire body, mostly at her ankle and forehead before the pain ebbed away. She felt it just drift away into nothing. She looked down at her ankle, pulling her jeans up to see that the bruising that been there was now gone and even touched her forehead to feel that the blood and the bump was gone. 

Bewildered, Charity looked at Flowey in shock. "How did you......?" She was asking.

Flowey looked too proud of himself for catching her off guard like that. He just grinned at her. "Magic, of course! You're going to see a lot of that down here! Everything is magic in the Underground! Even the monsters are made of magic!" He said proudly. 

Charity rolled her eyes but smiled. She had to say it. She believed him. 

Finally, she was on her way with only the belief that Flowey was following her through the ground. She went through the door and found herself in what was clearly ruins. It looked like this entire cavern was once a structure of some sort. Like a medieval castle built right into the mountain.

Charity was pretty curious about this place. She wondered where the monsters were or if they really existed. She supposed Flowey had been serious since he was......sort of a monster. He seemed to be a nice one because he hadn't tried to hurt her.

But what about the other monsters? Were they really bad as Flowey had said? He had seemed pretty scared about them. 

Travelling through the ruins, Charity did ponder what she was going to find down here. She wondered if anyone knew there had been monsters in the mountain anyway. She remembered hearing horror stories about it. 

There had been rumors that people who went up the mountain were never seen again. Now she knew why. If people had fallen down here, she bet they were still down here. 

If the monsters hadn't killed them like Flowey said they did. 

Coming to a long passage way, Charity did find a monster eventually. She had been surprised by it but she didn't think much on it because of what it was. 

A huge ass frog. 

The frog had taken one look at her and started growling at her, crouching low to the ground, as if it was either trying to make itself look very small so she didn't attack it or it was going to pounce. It did seem.....afraid of her in a way though. She could see it shaking as it glared at her. 

It was only by her luck that she liked frogs. She always had liked them. She probably should have been afraid of it but she wasn't. She instead smiled at it as she approached it. "Awww. You're so cute!" She said before reaching out towards it, making it flinch from her. But all she did was pat it's head and walk on past it. 

Only from a glance back, Charity saw the frog staring at her with surprise and a dim green glow on its face. Was it.....was it really blushing?

Smiling at it, she waved and it timidly raised a webbed front foot and waved back before she just went on. 

Turning a corner, and seeing a long corridor with red leaves all over the ground, Charity stiffened when she heard a rustle and she turned to see Flowey pushing himself up from the ground in the leaves, so she stopped. 

"Whoa! What was that?!" Flowey blurted out in alarm. 

Charity frowned but shrugged. "What? What, that frog?" She asked. 

"Ye-ah! You totally just pet that killer Froggit! Don't you know it could have attacked you?! It could have killed you!!" Flowey said wildly. 

Charity shrugged again. "I like frogs. Frogs are actually one of my favorite animals. They are so misunderstood by people. Women especially. I mean there is a lot of girls who likes frogs because of the whole Princess and the Frog Prince story but some see the warts, and the eating bugs thing and say gross. But I find frogs highly facinating. Did they know they can jump higher than most animals? They have very strong legs and can jump I think it was.........45% to their own weight and size." She said thoughtfully. 

Flowey just gaped at her, his mouth resembling a fish for a second as it opened and closed but then he made a face. "You're an odd human. You saw a monster but wasn't even phased by it." He remarked with a grimace. 

"It was a frog, Flowey! Why should I be afraid of a frog?!" Charity asked in exasperation. 

Flowey sighed just the same exasperation. "It was still a monster! Well......I guess you could be right not to be afraid of it. Froggits are pretty low on the food chain in the monster world. They are the weakest monsters, after all." He remarked as he slumped. 

"Ru-u-u-ude much, Flowey?" Charity asked skeptically before turning to keep on walking. She almost grinned when she heard him make another exasperated sigh before sinking back into the ground to keep following her.

And on they went. 

It was mostly Froggits that Charity saw in the ruins. Maybe a few firefly bug monsters that Flowey called Whimsuns. They did try and attack her by diving at her but she paid them no mind but swat gently at them to knock them away. She never did hurt them. She didn't see the point of hurting such tiny bugs like them. Monsters or not.

Eventually she started scolding them when they kept attacking her and that seemed to be enough to make them back off. It made them burst into tears and plea for her forgiveness. 

Which she gave. 

That was weird though. 

But not as weird as it got when she found a freaking ghost just lying in the pathway as she kept going on. She had never believed in ghosts before. She didn't believe in life after death when she had that very idea shoved down her throat as a kid by the nuns who ran the orphanage she grew up in. 

But there it was. 

A black sheet ghost pretending to be asleep in the middle of an archway that she needed to get through. 

Humming, Charity went up to it and tried to nudge it but her foot went through it. "Excuse me?" She asked it. 

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.........zzzzzzzzzz.......zzzzzzzzzz." The ghost was saying Z over and over again, pretending to be asleep and refusing to budge. 

Charity made a face as she tried again to get its attention. "Hey. I know you're not asleep, ghosty poo. I'm trying to be nice here. Can I get through, please?" She asked it, now tapping her foot impatiently. 

The ghost ignored her. "Zzzzzzzzzz.......!!!!!!!" It suddenly jolted up when Charity sighed in exasperation before stepping forward and walking right through it. "HEY!" 

"Hey, yourself!" Charity said grimacing as she walked right through the ghost, shivering on how cold it really felt on her skin. She felt like she just waded through icy cold water without actually getting wet as she pushed right through the ghost that was now glaring at her with eerie blood red eyes. "I was TRYING to be nice. But you were being a dick by ignoring me." 

"Who do you think you are, creature?!" The ghost snarled at her as it loomed over her but she looked up at it unimpressed. 

"Name's Charity. Nice to meet you, Boo-Boo." Charity said now smirking up at it. 

The ghost blinked at her, bewildered beyond all reason. "Was that suppose to be a pun?" He suddenly asked blankly. 

"Sure. Why not? I love puns and bad jokes. So why not?" Charity asked as she smiled at it. 

The smallest bit of a smile formed on the ghost ' s face as it moved back away from her a little, it's gleaming red eyes on her. "Wow. You might.....you might actually get along with him then." He murmured mostly to himself. 

Charity frowned at him. "Who?" She asked. 

But the ghost shook his entire transparent body at her. "The second most meanest monster in the entire Underground. I'd be very careful if you keep moving, creature. You're coming very close to HER house. If you're not careful, you might end up in her oven." He said darkly chuckling. 

Charity just frowned as she stared at him, her mind now torn on two things. Who was he that he was talking about and now who was she that he was now talking about? 

"Who?" Charity asked again. 

The ghost opened his mouth as if to tell her before his eyes widened in terror as he had looked past her. And she swore to her own soul, the ghost went gray from panic. As if he had paled a great deal before suddenly vanishing right before her very eyes. 

"HER!!! RUN, CREATURE OR SHE WILL KILL YOU!!" 

Charity blinked before turning g to see what the ghost had been talking about, only to gasp when something slammed right into the side of her head, knocking her side ways into a wall. She gasped in pain as she collapsed, falling into a heap. 

"How rude. All well. I do not like See through food anyway. You, on the other hand, you look very sweet. Maybe I can make a Human pie with you." Came a very dark, sinister woman's voice as something stepped over to Charity. 

Charity groaned as she just laid there, dazed as hell from being hit so hard. She tried to look up at what had hit her and she saw the blurry image of a white demonic looking goat with burning red eyes. 

And unfortunately, she was out of it. 

The fact that her head slammed into a wall was bad enough that she fell unconscienceness right there. In the danger of something obviously sinister.

And all she saw was darkness now.


	4. Three

Charity's head was pounding as she found herself slipping into the world of consciousness. It seriously pounded like a jackhammer as she woke up. She couldn't stop the moan of pain escaping from her as she lulled her head to the side and slowly opened her eyes. 

That's when she realized it. 

Charity was on a hard floor, her arms tied behind her back, her legs tied together and she saw the back of a large goat monster facing a fire brick oven, loading logs into it to feed the fire hot. 

She gasped and jerked, trying to break her bonds but found that she couldn't. 

The monster turned at the sound of her voice and sneered. It was a large one with pure white fur, red staining it's mouth though. It had small black horns peering through its fur by the long ears hanging beside its face. And it was wearing black robes with some kind of symbol on the front.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the meal is awake finally. Good. I always enjoyed hearing my food scream as I cut it open or cook it." Was that seriously a female, according to its voice? 

Charity shuddered as she stared wide eyed at the monster. She couldn't be serious, right? 

"Yo-youre going to eat me?!" 

"Of course, human! It's been a long time since I had a human!" The goat monster said grinning a sharp toothed smile. "Oh, where is my manners? My name is Toriel. And you're my meal of the evening. Now, what do you prefer to be boiled in? Butterscotch or cinnamon?" 

Charity blinked before making a face. "You can't boil someone in cinnamon, idiot!" She snapped now furious. 

Toriel blinked at her before growling, her lips curling back into a snarl. "Or maybe I will just eat you raw." She growled now started forward.

Cringing, Charity tried to move but found that she couldn't. Not with how bound she was. "He-he-hey! You really don't want to eat me! I'm not that good! Besides, don't you need human souls to br - break the barrier!" She said trying to wriggle away.

Toriel was looming over her now, her claws just inches from grabbing her. "Tch! I'm a monster! And I am hungry! I will eat anything at this point! As for your soul, there will be others! There is always others! You're not the first human to have fallen down here!" She growled now reaching for her. 

Charity flinched as she drew back away. "I can cook!" She yelped, her eyes closing. She didn't know what made her say that but it just blurted out. 

There was a pause. 

"Cook what?" Toriel asked as she drew back. 

Opening her eyes, Charity looked up at her with heavy fearful breathing and a cold sweat on her back. "Um......a few things. Stew. Chili. Cookies. Pie." She tipped off things to bake. 

Toriel frowned but moved back a little as she gave her quite the look of skepticism. She didn't look like she would believe her at all. 

But then, the goat monster nodded as she raised her claws, making Charity gasp and close her eyes, tensing up for being sliced. She flashed her claws, surprising the human by slicing the ropes and bonds that held her. Freeing her. 

"I am going to warn you right now, human child. You try anything, I will kill you. If you attack me, I will eat you raw and you will watch as I eat you before you die." Toriel growled as she stepped back. "And if I need to prove that I hurt you," she paused as she raised her hand and a ball of black flames sparked to life in her claws, making Charity flinch. "You seem to be new to the Underground. So you are not aware that every monster hasagic. If you attack me in any way, I will roast you alive and begin to feast as you lay dying. You will see me eating you as you Dust. Do I make myself clear?" 

Swallowing hard, Charity nodded as she slowly pushed herself to her feet. She did see clearly. And she saw her point. She was in no position to fight back against something that had magic like that.

Not without a plan, anyway. 

"Now then. You're now my servant. My slave. And you're going to help me cook because I am hungry." Toriel growled with an ugly sneer. "For starters, you will go out into the Ruins and catch me a Froggit." 

Charity blinked in surprise and then growing horror. Her mind immediately went to the Froggit she had met earlier. She didn't want to hurt it. But it sounded like Toriel wanted to eat a Froggit. Especially if she was talking about cooking.

"Is.......isn't a Froggit a monster?" Charity asked frowning in horror. 

Toriel gave her quite the stink eye as she folded her arms. "Yes. So what?" She asked before sneering at the horrified loom on Charity's face. "You're in the Underground now, human child. We do what we must to survive. Even if it means eating each other. Call it cannibalism if you want to. But I warn you. If you don't go get me a Froggit, it will be you back on the menu. And surely, you do not want that." 

Charity grimaced but shook her head as she stepped back away from the monster. She didn't want to be eaten. But she sure didn't want to hurt anything either. Especially a Froggit. 

Sighing, she nodded as she stepped away from her. She knew she had no choice. She had to do what she needed to do to survive. Just as always. Even if it meant someone else getting hurt. She hated that part of her life. She always had. But what else could she do?

Charity didn't know anything about this place and perhaps.....while looking for a Froggit, she could find a way out of the Ruins. She needed to find a way out. 

So, with a begrudge look, she left the house, spotting her bag along the way and snatching it up while Toriel remained in the kitchen. She began to look for a way out. 

It took hours of searching and while she did spot the Froggit from before, she pretended not to notice and had kept looking. And so far, it was looking very bleak indeed. She couldn't find a single......

"Flowey......" Charity muttered and she looked around, frowning. She didn't know where he was. Was he okay? Did he get spotted by Toriel from before? Why hadn't he came to her defense......?

"He-hey, Charity." 

Charity had been in a clearing with a haunting black dead tree when he finally appeared to her. She turned to see him hiding beside the tree and scowled. "Where the hell did you go?" She asked in a scornful way. "Why didn't you help me?" 

Flowey grimaced, cringing but did look ashamed. "I'm.....I'm so-sorry. It's just.......To-Toriel......scares me. I co-couldnt let her see me." He said trembling. 

Charity sighed before kneeling beside him and gently.patted hos head. "All right. I'll give you that. She is such a bitch. She was going to eat me, Flowey. Now she wants me to take a Froggit to her to eat." She said miserably. 

Flowey grimaced at her before looking up at her. "So.....so do it." He said regretfully. 

Charity gave him a wide eyed look as she drew back from him. "What?! No! Froggits are the weakest monsters, right?! It can't defend itself, right?! That would be wrong!" She said loudly. 

Flowey cringed but gave her a sorry look. "What choice do you have, Charity? In this world," he said softly, regretfully. "It's kill or be killed. Things work a lot differently down here than it does in yours. I'm sorry it is. I wish I could make it different. But I can't. You can't. You have to do things to survive. Even if it kills something as innocent as a Froggit. And I won't deny that Froggits are probably the most innocent if not Whimsuns. They are dangerous but not the most dangerous. You have to do it." He said softly. 

Charity sighed shakily but sank down on her rear. "Do you know a way out of the ruins? How do I get out of here?" She asked him trying to put her mind on something g else for now. 

"Well......there is only one way out. It's through Toriel's basement. But.....she has a key on her that opens the door to the ruins. The thing is......the door to the Ruins.....it leads to the rest of the Underground. And it is so dangerous out there. The second you leave the Ruins.....you're going to have a real bad time." Flowey said shakily. 

"I don't have a choice. Toriel wants to just eat things. Froggits or not, eventually she is going to get tired of them. And will probably try and eat me next." Charity said with a sigh before standing up. 

She was going to hate herself for this. She was so going to hate herself for what she had to do. 

But it was the only way she saw it happening. 

"All right. Here is the plan. I will catch a Froggit, give it to Toriel. And while she is eating it.....I get the key and get the fuck out of here." Charity said in a low voice. She didn't want to do it but.....knew she had to. "Flowey, help me catch a Froggit."

Flowey looked horrified as he cringed low to the ground, looking as if Charity had just given him a death sentence. "Wh-what? No. I ca-can't do that." He said shaking. 

"Why?" Charity demanded blankly. 

Flowey swallowed hard as he tried to think of an excuse but came up short. He sighed and wilted. "Al-All right. Fi-fi-fine. I'll help you. Bu-but you owe me a favor." He said as he looked miserable. 

"Excuse me?" Charity asked sourly. "I think you owe me. One, I could have killed you before. Plus you left me behind when Toriel attacked me without any warning. And I could have left you alone instead of asking you to come with me so you wouldn't have to be alone. You OWE me, Flowey." 

Flowey grumbled as he gave her a sour look but then nodded. "Fine." He said before zipping down into the ground before she could say anything else.

Charity shook her head as she turned from the tree and started walking. She needed to find the Froggit soon. She was pretty sure Toriel was getting impatient right about now. It had a few hours since she left the house and the goat monster would come looking soon. 

This was a mess. 

She was already regretting coming up this mountain and coming to this place. She had only wanted to leave the city, away from her shitty life there. She supposed she had. But was this was worth it? Coming to a place where a monster wanted to eat her? 

Probably not. 

It did not take long to find the Froggit. 

It came to her as soon as she entered a large room full of red leaves on the ground. She almost made a mistake of just walking over the leaves when the Froggit hopped over quickly to her, startling her to stop from stepping on the leaves. It was the same Froggit from before, shaking it's head at her and holding up its webbed front feet to tell her to halt.

Frowning, Charity just tilted her head curiously at the Froggit when it hopped just a little closer to where she had been trying to step and pressed one foot down, which collapsed I to a deep hole. 

Blinking in surprise, Charity understood it now. It had stopped her from stepping into the hole, probably ly from hurting herself in the process. It had helped her. It showed her a kindness she never expected from a monster.

Oh, this was going to break her fucking heart if she went through with hurting this thing. 

Sighing, Charity dropped down to her knees and the Froggit hopped closer. "Th-thank you. For that." She said regretfully as she offered her hand to it and it shattered her heart even more when the Froggit purred and rubbed it's head against her palm. "Oh, god. I can't do this." 

The Froggit blinked at her, now looking quizzical. 

Charity felt tears in her eyes, shaking her head as she covered her face with them. She couldn't do it. Not when the Froggit seemed so innocent. It had went out of its way to stopping her from stepping into a hole and she was suppose to get it back to Toriel and kill it? 

"Ch-Charity?" 

Charity sniffed now looking up as Flowey had popped out of the ground beside the Froggit, who had looked over at him in surprise. She shook her head. "I can't, Flowey. I ca-can't do it. And now Toriel is going to fucking kill me and eat me." She said miserably. 

The Froggit had tensed, drawing back before it slumped. It seemed to understand now. 

"But if you don't, Charity, Toriel will......" Flowey was saying now worriedly. 

"I know. But what can I do?! If I go back there without something g for her to eat, she is going to fucking eat me?!" Charity exclaimed, making both Flowey and the Froggit flinch but then move closer to her. "What the fuck am I suppose to do......" 

"Well," someone suddenly spoke up and Charity flinched right with the other two monsters and spun around. The Froggit immediately fled at the sight of the new monster. 

It was the ghost from before. 

"I have.....a solution to your problem. It won't be any better but.....at least it won't get you eaten."

Charity frowned as she shared a glance with Flowey but did nod for the ghost to go on. She was curious to what his solution would be. "What would that be then?" She asked now turning her attention towards the ghost. 

The ghost grinned a sharp fanged grin at her. "Talk to the monster that Toriel is most scared of. He, alone, can make her back the fuck off of eating you. But he will ask for a price." He told her. 

Flowey paled and began trembling. "N-n-n-no. NO! You're.....you me-me-mean......no, no, no, no! No! Not HIM! Charity, you can't listen to this ghost! The monster he is talking about.......! No!" He said wildly. 

Charity frowned at him, confused. "Who is he? This monster? How can he help me?" She asked frowning. 

"The monster......! Charity, he's worse than Toriel! This ghost is crazy if you listen to him and talk to THAT monster!" Flowey exclaimed throwing his leaves up into the air. 

"Will he eat me?" Charity asked frowning. 

"No! Probably not! But he will......!" Flowey was saying. 

Charity shook her head as she stood up and turned to the ghost. "Then I don't have a choice, Flowey. Whatever this monster is, it's better than being eaten." She nodded to the ghost. "How do I talk to this monster?" She asked him. 

The ghost grinned wicked before moving slightly forward, his eyes blazing red. "All you have to do is call him." He said before he pulled out what looked like a phone from within his own body. He held out the phone towards Charity, which began ringing. 

Charity just frowned as she watched him. 

Then someone picked up and very gruff voice began speaking. 

"what the fuck do you want, Napstablook?" 

The ghost grinned as he turned his attention onto the phone. "Hey there, smiling trash bag. Remember how I owe you something?" He grinned when Charity tensed up and Flowey began shuddering in fear. 

"what, you trying to fucking dupe me, Blooky? Cause if ya are, ya better think twice about it. Ya owe me. Don't fucking try and back out of our deal." The gruff growling voice spoke. 

"No, no. You're mistaken, S. I am going to pay you back. But.....I have a proposition for you. Or rather......someone else does." Napstablook looked right at Charity. "Seems like someone else here is in desperate need of help. She's in the Ruins. Toriel wants to eat her. And she is willing to do whatever it takes to get out of here without being eaten."

"So what the fuck does that have to do with me?" The growl came back. 

"She's a Human." Napstablook remarked grinning. 

There was a dead silence for a good long moment. 

"What's she look like?" The voice spoke up, interest now in the gruff voice. 

"Here. I'll take a picture." The ghost said before turning towards Charity, who was tense as ever. "Say cheese." He took the picture of Charity and then sent it. 

There was a long silence before there came a chuckle. 

"Interesting......." the voice spoke again. "Ya on speaker? Lemme talk to her then." 

"You're on speaker." Napstablook said grinning. 

"All righ'. Hey there, Dollface. Blooky says you're in trouble with Toriel." 

Charity slowly nodded as if the voice could see her. "Yeah, she kind of wants to eat me." She said a little sarcastically. 

There was a dark chuckle from the phone. "That bitch wants to eat everything. Trust me. You're not special in any way." The gruff voice spoke. "So, ya need help, eh? I can help ya. But it'll mean ya owe me." 

"What do you want?" Charity asked cautiously. 

"Hm......there's a lot I want, Doll. I can write a whole fucking list of it. But instead, I'll settle with.......an IOU. That okay with ya?" The gruff voice remarked. 

Charity didn't like this. She wasn't sure if she should make this deal. She was getting a really bad feeling about this. 

But.....what could she do? 

If she didn't do this, she was facing an oven and the maws of a crazy, flesh eating monster. 

Swallowing hard, and ignoring Flowey when he began tugging on her arm and shaking his head, Charity nodded. "Okay. Deal. You get me out of here, promise you won't eat me, I will owe you anything you need. Within reason." She said. 

She could almost see the malicious grin on the other side of the phone now. 

"It's a deal then. I'm coming for ya then. Go back to Tori ' s house. And I'll see ya there, Pet. Oh, and Blooky, ya better be there too. Cause i want a word with you. And if i have to come lookin' for ya, you're gonna have a G R E A T T I M E." And the line went dead. 

"Charity! Do you you know what you just did?! You made a deal with HIM?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Flowey exclaimed in horror. 

Charity frowned at him but shook her head. "What choice did I have, Flowey?! I can't get that Froggit killed! I can't do that! And I don't want to be eaten! So why not sic another monster onto Toriel. And if there is a fight with them, I will run away. Plain and simple." 

Napstablook chuckled darkly as he put his phone away. "I wish you luck on that. In the mean time, shall we go back to Toriel's?" He asked now motioning g for Charity to follow. 

Charity nodded as she turned to follow him but Flowey didn't follow. She frowned turning back to look at him. "Come on, Flowey." She said. 

Flowey slowly shook his head as he cringed into the ground. "I'm so-sorry, Charity. But I'm not going now. Not when HE is going to be there. He will DUNK me if he sees me. He hates me. I'm s-sorry. But you're on your own now." He said before diving into the ground. 

Charity looked as if she had been slapped but then scowled, shaking her head. "Coward. It's probably not even going to be that bad." She remarked before turning to go with the ghost. 

Boy, was she fucking wrong about that. Little did she know......it was about to get worse.


	5. Four

To say the least, Toriel was not happy when Charity went back to her house without the Froggit. 

The very moment that Charity returned with Napstablook, the goat monster snarled at her and licked her maws. "Well, you failed to bring me a Froggit. Guess that means you're back on the menu, deary." She said now starting forward. 

Charity cringed, backing away until she was behind the ghost, who stood smirking. 

"I wouldn't say that, Toriel. She did bring you something. And it will be here soon. I would think twice about touching this human now." Blooky said with a sneet. 

Toriel snarled at him, her eyes flashing to him. "Shut the hell up, ghost! Why are you even here?! I can't eat a fucking ghost, human! So that means you're going in my oven right now!" She snarled as she started forward. 

"I wouldn't do that, Toriel. You touch her, you're going to regret it." Blooky warned with a grin. 

"Oh, what are you going to do about it, you fucking boo hoo transparent sheet?! You going to throw a fucking hissy fit at me?! I might not be able to kill you but you sure as hell can't kill me! You're a fucking ghost! Worthless!" The enraged goat monster snapped as she continued to stalk towards Charity.

Charity backed away, looking very nervous. She had really hoped that the monster she had spoke to would have been here to meet them. But by the looks of it......

Suddenly, there was an explosion that rocked the entire house. Everything was shaking and even the ground shook. Everyone stilled in alarm and looked around with wide eyes.

Blooky grinned maliciously. "I might not be able to do anything. But HE can." He stretched out his words slyly.

"Wha-?! What the hell was that?!" Toriel snarled before turning a glare onto the ghost. "Who did you call, Blooky?!" 

Blooky just grinned as he looked straight at the door way. He did not answer for a good long moment and even Charity looked at the door. Did someone really just.....?

And for a moment, there was only an unsettling silence before there was a red flash and both Charity and Toriel stiffened in alarm as something appeared in the doorway. The monster hissed angrily and fearfully as soon as she saw the new monster. 

Charity just gaped in shock. 

It was a skeleton. 

A somewhat short, stout skeleton, who was still bigger than Charity, dressed in baggy black basketball shorts and a turtle neck red sweater. It wore a black leather jacket with more zippers and silver spikes than Charity had ever seen in a jacket. Creme colored fur lining on the hood of the jacket and the face of the skeleton.......it was grinning a huge smile full of shark like teeth, with a golden tooth on one fang. The skeleton ' s eye sockets were black with only the left eye lit up a fiery red.

Toriel snarled as soon as she saw the skeleton and backed up. "Fucking hell! Sans, get the fuck out of my house! Who do you think you are breaking into my Ruins?!" She snapped but there was a tremble in her voice. 

The skeleton just grinned as he moved forward into the room, his hands stuffed into his pockets. He took one look at Charity and tsked as he moved towards her instead. 

"So this is her, eh, Blooky?" 

Charity tensed up but didn't move as he approached her and even began circling her, eyeing her up and down. She watched him carefully, not knowing what to make of this new monster. 

Blooky nodded. "This is the human. Her name is Charity, according to her. What do you think?" He asked slyly. 

The skeleton looked over Charity before facing her and offering his hand to her. "Yeah, she will do. Hey, Dollface. Still want to get out of here without getting eaten? We still have a deal?" He asked grinning. 

Charity swallowed hard but nodded. She would do anything to avoid getting eaten at this point. "Ye-yes." She said before taking his hand and feeling just how hot and kind of sweaty he actually was. And he kind of smelled from where she stood. She could smell dirt, sweat and mustard on him. It made her grimace in disgust. But if he was willing to help her, she had better not be picky. 

Sans, the skeleton nodded before looking at the snarling Toriel. "Hey, Tori. Sorry but I'm takin' the Human with me. Find something else to eat, toots." He told her. 

Toriel snarled in rage. "No! I found her first, Sans! She is mine! Wait for your own Human to fall!" She snapped.

Sans just grinned, his skull dipping down as he took a step towards her, she making a step back with deep growls vibrating out of her. "Tori, don't fucking play with me. Ya just heard it. She made a deal with me. So she ain't yours. And she's coming with me. Unless ya want to take it up with your Ex." 

"I am the fucking Queen, Sans! Don't you fucking threaten me." Toriel growled, and even Charity blink in surprise as she looked between the two monsters. 

Sans just grinned his shark like grin. "He kicked your ass out, 'member, Tori? Ya ain't the Queen any more. Not out here. Ya ain't got the protection from Asgore like ya used to. Sure, ya can fight monsters off. But do ya really want to push me, Tori? The Human. Is coming. With me. Got that, Toots?" He growled and his red eye began glowing. 

Toriel growled but dipped her head almost suvmissively. "Fine. Take the little bitch. She don't look that appetizing anyway. Get the fuck out of my Ruins. The whole lot of you." She snapped. 

Sans nodded sharply before looking at Charity and then offering his hand to her. 

Charity just frowned but started moving towards the doorway without even taking his hand. She didn't want to touch him again. She would rather he just lead her.

"I hope you know what you just did, human child." Toriel hissed after her, making Charity look back at her in surprise. "You're going to fucking regret it. You would have been better off in my stomach then going with him!" 

Charity frowned, not believing that for a second before she turned and followed after Sans, her big duffle bag slung over her shoulder. She didn't like those words and it did make her feel uneasy. 

But Sans said he wasn't going to eat her. Right? So she believed she was better off with him than Toriel.

"Thanks for the rescue." Charity said as she followed the big skeleton, who merely tilted his head towards her, his big grin still on his face as he lead her and Blooky towards some stairs, which he began going down. "Toriel's kind of a bitch, isn't she?" 

Sans snorted very loudly as he lead her down the stairs and into a very long hallway. "Nah. She is a bitch. Just 'cause she was a Queen once, she still thinks she's the big shit. She ain't nothing but a bossy bitch." He remarked. 

"Queen?" Charity asked as she went to walk beside him and he merely tilted his skull towards her. 

Sans nodded. "Once. She ain't any more though. The King, Asgore Dreemurr kicked her ass out cause she got too bossy. She forgettin' her place and was eating everything. Surprises me she ain't fat by all that she eats." He stated before leading her down another hallway. 

It was that hall way that made Charity hesistated in surprise. 

Where there once obviously had been a door, it was now a gaping hole with blackened stone pieces lying everywhere. Something had blown right through it. It must have been Sans.

"Whoa. Did.....did you do that?" Charity asked in surprise. 

Sans just gave her quite the grin and nodded as he lead her to the door, where a very cold breeze was blowing through. It was there, Charity saw quite a snowy wonderland outside the Ruins. Everything was snow from what she could see. A snowy forest. Ice dangling from skeletal black trees. Snow littered the ground. "Yup. Toriel forgot that even if she locks that fucking door, I can still blast the shit out of it until I get in." Sans remarked before whirling to face her and Blooky, who was looking at him expectantly. "Blooky, your debt to me has been paid. She'll do nicely. Now I gotta convince Boss to let me keep her." 

Charity stiffened as she looked suspiciously between the two monsters. She didn't like where this was going now. "Wh-what are you talking about?" She asked the skeleton. 

Sans turned his shark like grin onto her. "Ya see, Dollface. Ya got two options right, right now. Either come with me or go back to Toriel, who'll eat you. Blooky, here, owed me a shit ton of favors 'cause I'm always standing up for him. He owed me, big time. And by repaying me, he lead me to you. And now you, Doll, you owe me an IOU. You already shook on it, sealing the deal." He told her. 

Charity was still tensed up as she gripped her bag tightly. "O-kay. So what's the IOU? What favor do you need from me?" She asked thickly. 

The shark grin widened and the red eye flared to life. "Ya see, Doll. I don't think ya understand what the IOU stands for, Dollface. IOU, here in the Underground, means" Sans paused for a dramatic effect as his grin widened. "I Own You. So from now on, Babe, you're fucking mine."

Charity looked at him with wide eyes as her breath hitched. She had to think for a second of what he was.....was he serious?! Was he seriously say g what she thought he was saying?! She was now his.....what? His servant?! His slave?! He fucking owned her?! What the hell did that mean?! He could not own her! She didn't agree to that! 

Or maybe......or maybe she had and she hadn't realized it. Just like.....just like how Flowey tried to warn her. She had been tricked into believing that this skeleton was going to help her.

And with that, Charity bolted as fast as she could. 

She did not get very far at all. 

Running away from Sans and the ghost, Charity tried running through deep snow before she felt something grab a hold of something deep inside of her chest and she was yanked right off her feet, pulled backwards with a scream of alarm and fear. 

Her back hit ice and snow, knocking the air out of her and she was sliding backwards. Dragged back to Sans, whose hand was glowing fiery red and her soul.....her soul had been yanked out of her, hovering right above her, captured in fiery red magic. 

Shaking with wide eyes, Charity looked right up at Sans, who grinned at her as he stood right above her, his glowing red hand raised.

"Where do ya think you're going, Pet? Gonna try and run for it? Tsk, tsk. Not so soon in our new situation. And trust me on this, you're better off staying with me, Doll. Cause if ya go venturing off on you're own, ya gonna die. Don' know what Toriel told ya but we are kind of trapped down here in the Underground. That means you too. An' we need a human soul to break the barrier that keeps us trapped......" He halted from talking on as he had looked at her soul. 

He stared at the diamond like heart hovering over her. 

And blinked several times. 

Then grinned maliciously. 

"Well, look what we got here." Sans said now grinning viciously before looking right at her. "Well, well, well. Ya just became more valuable than I would'a thought. You're more valuable alive than dead, Dollface. Boss is gonna love this. You're a True Soul." 

Charity blinked in surprise as she just laid there, soaking up ice cold snow from the heat of her body. "A what?" She couldn't help but murmur. 

Sans just grinned. "Oh, Asgore is gonna love this. Looks like ya ain't gonna die for a while. Ya don't need to die to break the barrier. Ya need to live. Looks like it's gonna be easier to convincing Boss for ya to stay alive now. And my little Pet." He remarked grinning.

"Let me go!" Charity snapped now thrashing as much as she could against the magic, which was harder than she thought. She couldn't really move at all.

Sans just grinned. "Such fire, Doll. Good. Ya gonna need that fire to survive." He said darkly as he flicked his hand and Charity yelped as she was suddenly lifted up into the air with such speed. He lashed and grabbed her arm just as the red magic disappeared. "Let's go home now. We gotta go see Boss." 

And before Charity even could think to fight back, she felt as if everything just was sucked into a vacuum hole as there was a red flash. 

Sans and Charity teleported, with him waving at Blooky, who looked smugly satisfied.


	6. Five

Charity yelped when she felt everything jolt and she hit the hard floor as she dropped, knocking her head against the ground. She groaned, curling into herself and clutching her head from hitting it so hard. 

There was a chuckle from above her and she remembered exactly what her position was. 

Opening her eyes, she sent that big skeleton a scathing glare as he stood above her. She wanted to punch that fucking grin off his damn bulldog-ish skull as she moved slightly to sitting up. She took a look around her surroundings.

She was now in what looked like a house, a living room to be precise. 

It seemed to be a somewhat small house but decent enough. Almost like a studio apartment, really with a large living room conjoined with a kitchen and stairs to the left of where Charity sat. 

The stairs lead to an upper floor where two doors were. One door was bare clean with only a warning sign on it saying KEEP OUT! And the other was covered in all kinds of signs and stickers of skulls and cross bones and of a hand with a middle finger sticking up in between the words Fuck Off. 

To the slight right of Charity was a wooly red and black carpet and she growled to herself for not having been dumped on it instead of the hard wood floor she was on now. A large screen TV hung on the red painted wall

To her left, she noticed a well polished coffee table and a black leather couch. 

The obvious front door to the house was next to the couch. But Sans was standing right there in between her and it, giving her a daring grin. 

As if daring her to try and run for it or attack him to get to it. 

Next to the door was a larger table with a dish sitting on the tip and a rock covered in sprinkles. A small sign sat right in front of it and it said San's Pet rock: Rocky. 

How original. 

Charity found herself able to move though and she stood straight up, turning a furious glare onto Sans. She left her duffle bag sitting at her feet as she turned to face him, her fists balled up. "Let me go, you mother fucker." She growled at Sans, whose grin widened and his red eye flashed. 

She suddenly found herself floored hard, knocking the air out of her again and this time, she couldn't move, no matter how much she tried. 

"I'd be very careful of how ya talk to me now, Pet." Sans warned still grinning as he moved closer to her again. His left hand raised with fiery magic again. "A mouth like yours should be used more properly. If I can convince Boss to lettin' me keep ya, I'll show ya how you can use it." 

Charity stiffened as she glared at him, surprised as her eyes flicked downward to his pelvic area. There was no way he could have a dick, right? He was a fucking skeleton! Skeletons didn't have such an organ! 

"Let. Me. Go!" Charity snarled in between her teeth as she tried to fight the magic to getting up again. 

Sans just grinned and his magic flashed again and she was shoved harder against the ground, making her cry out in pain and fear as she was being crushed against the unseen forces of whatever his magic was. He just chuckled darkly as he stepped closer to her before planting a foot right down on her chest, stepping down not to hard but not soft either. 

Charity gasped as her air was being squeezed from her lungs and she thrashed, or tried to to dislodge him. But his magic wasn't letting her do much moving around.

"I'm just gonna warn you one more time, Pet. Be very careful of how ya talk to me. From here on out, if ya don', I'm gonna punish ya. An' trust me, ya gonna have a G O O D T I M E, if ya do push me." Sans said grinning widely at her. 

Charity bared her teeth at him. "How the fuck is this a good time?! You're trying to make me into a slave?! And I am not your pet! Quit calling me that!" She snapped. 

"All right. I warned ya." Sans said shrugging lazily before he lashed put his hand through the air. 

Charity screamed as she found herself flying through the air all of a sudden and she slammed into the wall of the house, making her cry out in pain before sliding back in down to the ground. She shook with pain as she just sat there, being pinned down before looking at Sans as he approached her with that grin. She felt fear trickling inside of her as he approached her. 

"Ya gonna behave now? Or do I need to keep punishing ya?" Sans asked with a slight growl but still grinning. 

Charity narrowed her eyes at him but nodded slowly. She had to play this carefully from now on. She needed to get him to lower his guard. 

So she could strike him back. She wasn't going to roll over and play his fucking game. 

"Good. Now then, before I let you up, here is the house rules. If Boss let's me keep ya, you will follow these rules. If not, ya gonna be hurting, Pet." Sans said his red glowing hand still out and keeping her pinned. "Rule one, ya gonna listen to my every order. If I tell ya to do something, ya better do it. Two, ya gonna keep the house. Boss don' like a messy house. You will keep it clean. Three, if I want ya, ya ain't gonna fight me. Though, I like it when they fight." 

Charity stiffened again her eyes widening at the very words. He couldn't be serious, right? He didn't seriously mean......? 

Sans seemed to read that look because he grinned as he suddenly grabbed at the middle of his pelvic area. "An' yeah, I do mean this. Right now, I kind of do got a big boy wanting to be fed. But I gotta talk to Boss first. Course," his perverse grin widened. "Unless ya want to use that mouth of yours for a bit. We got a little time before Boss gets home from his patrols." He remarked before cackling when Charity went very pale and started shaking from fear and anger.

Things of the past were flashing in Charity's mind. She couldn't actually believe he was serious. There was no way......right? 

Oh, god. She really hoped not. 

She really, really hoped that he didn't have a dick to screw her with. She had had enough of that in her life. And she certainly did not want to get boned by a skeleton, no pun intended. 

"Tch. Relax, Pet. I'm just KITTEN you." Sans snorted at his own pun before shifting his feet and stuffing his hands into his pockets. "We can discuss that kind of chore later. For now, if ya behave, I'll get ya something to eat. Ya look like you're kind of hungry. Behave and ya can eat something." 

Well......she was hungry, actually. She hadn't eaten for.....who knows for how long.

So Charity nodded solemnly as much as she could from being pinned down. She had to play this carefully so not to get hurt in the process. 

Sans nodded back and the red glow of his magic vanished as he stepped back. "All right. Stand up then." He ordered her. 

Slowly, Charity got to her feet, still tense as a drum string. She did not take her eyes off of him for one second. She would keep her guard up with him.

Nodding, one more time, Sans turned away from her and started towards the kitchen. He knew he was taking a chance by turning his back to her. He was giving her a chance to prove.......

And that's when Charity struck. 

Once his back was to her, Charity's eyes flashed brightly and she lashed out hard and fast. It was the only opportunity she saw to escaping. She knew she probably shouldn't have done it. She was probably going to regret it later. But she had to risk it. It was her freedom and her dignity on the line. 

She had to fight. 

So, spinning on her heel in a full circle and kicking out hard and fast with her leg, she fucking round house kicked that skeleton hard in the skull, making him roar out in surprise and pain as he went sailing right into the flat screen TV before bolting towards the door, but not before pausing to scoop up her bag in the process. 

The power she had in her kick stunned Sans as he collapsed onto the ground, groaning as he clutched his skull in a fetal position on the floor with plexiglass showering down on him from busting the TV. 

He was stunned momentarily as he just laid there. 

But when the door flew open with a crash, he was quickly getting up to his feet, snarling furiously as he turned a glare onto the now open and empty door. 

Oh, he was fucking pissed now. 

Charity didn't know where she was, nor did she fucking care. She just knew she had to run. She had to get away. She had to escape and find somewhere to hide. She threw open the door and ran out into the icy chill of outside and bolted across snow and ice. She didn't even take a moment to study her surroundings. 

She just fucking ran.

She would have ran to the right of herself but seeing monsters outside in what looked a small town, all snapping to attention when they heard the bangs from the house, she turned left and ran towards a cloud of mist that seemed to be in a more wooded area. It seemed that the house was on the edge of this small town and it would be made easier to avoid more monsters. 

Charity kept her legs pumping hard, even she heard Sans yelling profanities after her. She knew he was outside now. She had to just run and watch for him. The fact that he could teleport, she was sure he was going to catch her in no time. 

And if he did, she was going to use what skills she knew to fight him off. 

She could only hope that she would make it to the fog that she saw in front of her. Maybe she could lose him there. He might have had his magic but certainly he couldn't catch her if he couldn't see her.

Right? 

That's where she was wrong. 

Or somewhat wrong. She was kind of right but oh, so very wrong at the same time. 

Charity was approaching the fog and she did glance back to see Sans indeed giving chase. And that's when she ran smack dab right into something very fucking hard. 

Slamming into metal, she screamed in pain and alarm before being thrown back from the collision. She slid against ice and felt the burning cold of snow on her skin. Her fucking head ached hard from hitting whatever she had felt it hit and it made her groan. But that was the least of her worries. 

Charity snapped her attention forward and she looked up at what she ran into and froze in shock and alarm.

Standing over her, glaring with burning red eyes was the tallest fucking skeleton she had ever seen. It must have been almost seven feet tall, if not a little shorter. 

The skeleton was tall and thin, wearing black leather pants and black sharp shoulder plated armor. It also wore blood red boots and red gloves. A blood red cape hung around its neck bones. It's skull was longer and a little more sharper than Sans'. 

And it was glaring down at her with the most sinister red eyes. It's sharp piranha like teeth bared into a snarl. 

Suddenly, Charity felt something grab a hold of her and she was slammed to the ground hard, making her cry out. She saw the fiery red magic around her before she saw the stout skeleton practically jump right on top of her, grab her by the shirt and slammed a fist against the side of her face. 

She shrieked in pain as her head was thrown hard against the ground and she did try to lash back out at Sans but she couldn't move. 

Another punch to the face was all it took for her to finally feel the darkness creep up onto her. 

Snarling at the now unconscience girl, Sans released her before stepping back growling like a mad animal as he stood over her. He was fucking pissed. He was definitely going to punish her for that one. 

Painfully. 

"SANS!!!" The most familiar snarl broke him out of his furious daze and he whipped around to look right at his younger brother, who was now tapping his foot. "WHAT IS THAT?! IS THAT A HUMAN?!" 

Sans growled softly before slouching slightly before his brother, as if submitting to his authority. He just nodded as he kept his eyes fownard, not daring to look up at the somewhat much taller skeleton. "Yep. It is, Boss. Caught her in the Ruins. Stupid little bitch tried running after I caught her." He growled in a low voice sending Charity a dark look. 

The taller skeleton, whose name was Papyrus, yet was called Boss by Sans and many others, grinned a sharp smile before stepping closer to the human on the ground. "GOOD WORK, SANS!! FOR ONCE, YOU GOT OFF YOUR LAZY, FAT ASS AND DID SOMETHING RIGHT FOR ONCE!! NOW STEP ASIDE AS I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE, PAPYRUS, SLAYS THIS WEAK PATHETIC HUMAN AND TAKES THEIR SOUL TO OUR MAGNIFICENT AND TERRIFYING KING!" He boomed out as he pulled out what looked like a blackened and sharpened bone sword from under his cape. 

Sans finally snapped his attention up from the ground and held up his hands as he stepped in between his brother and the human, earning a nasty snarl from Boss. "Wait, Boss! She doesn't need to die!" He said quickly. 

"SANS!! YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A BROTHER!! GET OUT OF MY WAY!! OR SO HELP ME, I WILL REMOVE YOU........!!" Boss was snarling as he raised his other empty hand, balling it up into a fist to hit Sans for interferring.

"Boss, she's a True Soul!" Sans said quickly, cringing only a little, knowing he was about to get hit. 

The hit never came. 

Boss stopped from swinging at him and stared at him with now surprise in his blood red eyes. He kept his fist raised but did not bring it down. He just stared at Sans. "WHAT?!" 

Sans gave his younger brother a weaker grin but nodded as he motioned to Charity. "Sh-she ha-has a True Soul, Boss. Saw it mysel'. She don' need to die to break the barrier." He told him. 

Boss finally lowered his fist, straightening. He stared for a good long moment before growling and narrowing his eyes dangerously at Sans. "IS THIS A RUSE?! WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING HER?! SANS!! WHY DO YOU REALLY WANT HER ALIVE?!" He snarled. 

Sans quickly shook his head making a face. "No, no, no! Not a lie, Boss! I swear! I ain't protecting this bitch! She's a True Soul!! I'll show ya!" He said raising a hand towards Charity again. 

The fact that Boss wasn't stopping him was good enough for Sans to turn towards the human and yank out her soul from her unconsciencene body. And he turned his weak grin back to Boss who was staring at the diamond soul with interest. 

"See? A True Soul. She don' need to die. And as it is, just like it says in that one document that fucking asshat of a father of ours accidently left behind, we can' kill her. She dies, the True Soul will break. An' we be fucking ourselves over and having to wait for more humans to fall." Sans said grinning at his brother.

Boss finally managed a smirk as he captured his own jaw, rubbing at it. "YES. I SEE NOW. I WILL BRING THIS UP TO THE KING THEN! PERHAPS WE SHALL BE FREED SOONER THAN LATER." He was saying. 

Sans grinned wickedly. "I was also hopin' we get to be her.....caretakers. I captured her. I kind of want to keep her. As a slave. King Asgore would still need seven souls to become the God we all know he will. We still need at least three more humans. Until then, I want her to be ours, Boss." He remarked almost sheepishly.

Boss narrowed his eyes at Sans in an almost suspicious way. "YOU JUST WANT TO FUCK HER, DON'T YOU?" He growled. 

Sans grinned wickedly. "Well, there's that too. After all, she's a True Soul. Who knows what will come out of that." He said grinning. 

Boss rolled his eyes, sighing in exasperation before throwing his hands up in the air. "I'LL SEE IF I CANNOT TALK OUR GREAT KING INTO LETTING YOU KEEP HER, YOU IDIOT BUT THERE IS NO GUARANTEE IF HE WILL LET YOU. HE MAY PREFER HER IN THE DUNGEONS! BUT I WILL ASK OF HIM TO LETTING HER STAY WITH US. FOR NOW, BECAUSE SHE HAS TRIED TO ESCAPE, WE MUST KEEP HER LOCKED UP. SHE CAN STAY IN THE SHED FOR NOW. MAKE SURE TO USE THE CHAINS WE HAVE IN THERE." He growled. 

Sans turned a nasty look onto Charity's still form. "Oh, don't worry about that, Boss. I plan on that. She fucking kicked me in the skull. For that, she is being punished. I've got it all planned out for what I am going to do with her. She'll need training after all. Especially if she is going to be our new slave." He growled with a mirth less grin.

Oh, Charity was so not going to enjoy the new training, nor the punishment. 

That was for fucking certain.


	7. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Severe beatings and forced oral ahead.....

Charity regretted waking up the moment she did and would regret it for a very long time. She would have wished that she had just died because the moment she woke up, it would haunt her for a long time. 

And drive a hate she would have for the stout skeleton for a good while. 

Because when she woke up, the first thing she noticed was just how freezing cold she actually was. And the reason being......she noticed right away, she was wearing nothing but chains. 

The second her eyes inched open, she felt the chill and she looked down at herself before gasping and shooting straight up, only to feel the chains on her wrists and ankles and around her neck. 

She was stark naked. 

Nothing covered her. 

It hurt so bad, just as much as her face did and she remembered why she hurt. She had been punched twice by a furious skeleton. 

Her left cheek swollen a little, it hurt alot.

But the least of her worries for now. She was more concerned about where she was. She saw that she was on a hard wood floor of what looked like a shed or a garage. It was a bare room with her five foot large link chains connected to the wall. 

Feeling the chains around her neck she discovered that there was actually a collar around her neck with clasps and a lock. Here was no way she could get it off. The chains on her wrists and ankles were more like shackles. 

Only a key could could unlock them and they were tight around her wrists, making it very hard to even try and slid them off. 

Charity was trembling from the cold and from fear she felt as she tried to cover herself up and look around the room. She saw no means of escape and she did find that even her bag was there with her clothes. She tried to reach for them but the chains kept her from getting to them. 

Swearing, she sat down and rubbed her arms, trying to get any kind of heat. It was freezing cold. She knew that Sans had done this to her. 

And she remembered that other skeleton. Who had that been? 

It must have been Sans' Boss as she remembered him talking about. His sibling, more than likely. 

As Charity tried to think of everything that was happening, she jilted out of her thoughts when she heard the chinking of keys and then the door opened, admitting freezing air as the skeleton, himself came into the garage. 

She immediately glared at Sans as he came in, locking the door after himself and turned to face her. That fucking grin on his face that Charity wanted to punch off. 

"Well, looks like sleeping beauty has awaken finally." Sans said with his shark like grin as he approached her. 

Charity snarled as she tried to stand up and charge him but came up short. She thrashed a little, just making noise but did nothing else. 

Sans just grinned with his hands in his pockets as he stood in front of her, facing off with her. "So I got some good news, Pet." He said with a slight growl. "Boss went to the King about you. He convinced the King to letting me an' him keeping you because we need ya alive. You're fucking mine now, Pet. We're allowed to do anything we want with ya as long as you stay alive." 

Charity felt the fear curling inside of her as she cringed back away from him, pressing her back against the cold wall now. "L-let me go, you fu-fucker." She growled in between angry and terrified. 

Sans' grin widened as his left eye flared red with red smoke. "Nah. I don' think I will. You're mine now, bitch. And since your little stunt from before, caused this," he paused to turn his skull around so that Charity could see just what her round house kick did when she had kicked him to escape. There was a nice sized crack in his skull on the back. It brought some satisfaction to her. Bit also fear of what Sans was about to say. "I'm gonna repay the favor by given ya a punishment." He said turning back to give her quite the deadly look.

His words made Charity shiver in fear as she cringed. 

"Before I give ya your punishment, I'm going let you know what's gonna happen from here." Sans said in a dangerous growl. He motioned to the room all around them. "This is your new home. This is where ya will stay until you are fully trained as a slave. For your bad behavior, you will sleep here, wearing nothin'. For every good thing ya do, you will be rewarded with one thing. For every bad thing, ya will be punished and one of your good things will be taken away. I will begin your training tomorrow. But for now, are ya ready for your punishment." He asked her in an almost warning tone. 

He was daring her to misbehave. To not answer him the way he wanted to be answered. 

She took that dare. 

"Fuck you!" Charity spat though with only a little fear but more rage.

Sans just spread his wide grin before his eye flashed and Charity found herself glowing with red magic and slammed against the wall, causing her to cry out in pain as her bare back hit the hard wood behind her. 

Another flash of his red eye and she was spun around, despite the chains and slammed against the wall again, knocking some air out of her. 

"I warned ya, Pet. Now you're gonna get more lashings." Sans said with his wicked grin. 

Charity stiffened against the wall, being pinned by magic. 

There was a slight sound of something unfurling and hitting the ground and she barely turned her head to see what he was doing. She saw just in time what he had before she heard the snap of the whip made of bone and felt it crack against her back. 

Charity screamed in pain as she felt the sharp pieces snap across her bare back. She arched her back, pressing harder against the wood as she felt so much pain just burst from her back from the snap.

It did not help that there was another snap of the bone whip and she felt another lash against her back. She screamed. 

Snap! 

Another scream of pain, tears now streaming down her face. And another and another as the snaps kept coming until her back started bleeding twenty times. 

Once the blood was drawn, the snaps stopped and the magic released her, letting her collapse to her knees and curl into a fetal crouch. 

Charity shook with tears streaming down her face, shaking violently from the pain. Her long red hair was a curtain around her face as she trembled, touching her sides with her chained hands.

It was not enough for Sans though as he moved over to her and grabbed her by the hair, making her cry out in pain as he pulled her head back, so that she would look up into his burning red eyes and the grin on his face. 

"Ya gonna misbehave again?" The skeleton growled with a dark chuckle. 

Charity sobbed and choked but shook her head. She would do anything right now so not to get whipped again. She was in so much pain right now.

"Ya hungry?" Sans asked her grin widening. 

Charity's stomach answered that at the mention of food. It rumbled very loudly. And it made her face flush I'm embarrassment, even though she still had tears flooding from her eyes from the pain. 

Sans grinned before forcing her up a little, his hand still grasping her hair too tightly. His other hand reaching into his inner jacket pocket to pull out a styrofoam container that had a delicious smell coming from it.

Oh that smell. It made Charity's stomach gurgle and her mouth water. It almost even blocked out her pain. 

"This is from my favorite burg shop. Ya won't find a better burger anywhere. Even on the surface. It even has magical properties that heals wounds like the ones I just put on ya back, Pet. This food will take your pain away. Ya want that, right?" Sans asked. 

Charity winced from the ache on her back but she forced a nod. 

"All right. I'll give it to ya. But first," Sans said grinning as he forced her head closer to his pelvic area, making her stiffen in surprise, fear and horror. Especially when she saw a red glow in those black shorts. And a bulge. "Earn it." He growled. 

Charity choked in fear and she tried to cringe back but his tight grip on her hair wouldn't let her move too far. She sobbed in pain and fear. She knew what he wanted her to do. 

But.....oh, god. She couldn't do that. 

No. 

"Pl-please. N-n-no......." Charity whimpered. 

Sans growled before shoving her head away from him and he moved back away from her, taking that food with him. "Then ya get to go hungry and feel the pain for a little longer. I'll be back in three hours, Pet. Ya think very hard about it." He growled before turning to leave. 

Charity choked and sobbed as she curled into a tight ball as she watched him go to the door, slam it open and leave her in her desperately cold and pained state. He slammed the door after himself, locking it and leaving her there. 

Sobbing, pained, terrified, Charity just laid there, her back burning and she trembled. 

For hours, she felt the pain. It seemed to burn on and on. She was so cold and she was shaking from both cold and pain. She cried and cried. She tried to move to ispect the welts she felt on her back, to see how badly she was bleeding. 

Thankfullt, it didn't seem too bad. But god, it fucking hurt so much. The welts and cuts throbbed, reminding her of her pain. It wouldn't stop. It seemed to get worse. And with how cold it was in the room, her trembling made it hurt a ton more. And her stomach....it twisted and cgurned, grumbling over and over that it made her sick with hunger. 

It had been a whole since she last ate and it hurt. She reminded herself that it must have been a few days since she actually ate anything. 

Oh, god. She hurt so bad. Everywhere. Inside and out.

Three hours. 

That's how long it took for Sans to return.

And when he did, the heavenly smell came with him. He brought the food and set it across the room, opened to show her a still steaming burger and fries. It twisted Charity's stomach with hunger. 

But it was too far away from her. 

Sans stood in front of her, bone whip in hand and his other hand grabbing the waist line of his shorts. The wicked smirk on his face, but a glare in his eyes. 

"Ya still hungry and in pain, Pet?" 

Charity trembled, looking at him with bleary, still flooded eyes. She wouldn't grant him an answer, even though the whimper from her mouth did it for her. 

Sans just grinned before tugging his shorts down to let IT flop out. And his grin widened when Charity stilled in shock and horror at the sight of a full erected penis seeming attached to his hip bones. 

It was glowing red, ridged and huge. Transparent as if a ghost dick but magi nonethless. It was rather long and wide, bigger than Charity had ever seen even from humans like her. 

And he wanted her to blow THAT?!

Charity trembled, cringing from the sight of Sans' magic member. She really did not want to even look at it..

"Ya know what I want, Pet. Either give it to me, or ya go hungry and stay in pain." Sans growled as he wrapped his hand around his member and stroked it a few times. 

Charity cringed and turned her face away. She refused. She wasn't going to play into this. No matter what. Not even for food. 

Growling, Sans unleashed his member and yanked up his shorts back over waist. He turned sharply away, going to the food and snatching up the burger. He made a pretty big show of chomping on it right front of Charity, eating it in three bites before stomping to the door after snatching up the container and leaving with a slam of the door. 

He did not come back for the rest of the night. 

All night, Charity laid there, cold and in pain. She sobbed hard into her arms, rubbing at her skin to find warmth. She did try and find a way to pull the chains off and all it did was hurt her wrists and ankles. She tried to get the collar off. She tried to reach for her bag, knowing there was something that she could probably use to unlock the chains or break them. 

But she couldn't reach them. 

Eventually, she fell asleep, shaking from the cold and pain. She trembled all night, crying softly from her pain. And she regretted it. 

It hurt. 

But not as much as it did when she woke up. 

For in the morning, Charity was awakened by the rattle of the door, the stomps of Sans' feet and sharp tap against her back, causing her to scream in pain and jolt away from him. 

Her whole body ached from sleeping on the cold hard floor. Her back stung viciously at the slap she had recieved across her back and she had fresh tears streaming down her eyes as she turned a watery glare onto the skeleton. 

"Rise and shine, Pet!" Sans chuckled darkly he slid his hands until his shorts and shoved them down to his ankles to show his fully erected member again. "Ya hungry? And still in pain? Oh, you look worse than yesterday." 

Charity whimpered, trying to glare. Her stomach hurt so badly now from hunger. And she saw the container next to her bag. Another steaming burger and fries. 

This was a torture beyond reason. Being forced to give this asshole a blow job for food and relief of pain. She hated it. And it just hurt so badly.

"Ya want food and relief, right? Ya want it, earn it. Earn your reward. If ya don't, I will whip ya again and ya will go hungry again. And I won' heal ya." Sans growled as he wrapped his hand around himself and pumped his member.

Charity sniffed hard before she shifted onto her knees, her head hung low. She winced in pain from shifting and her stomach rumbled so loudly but she nodded, tears trickling down her face. 

For now.....she needed the energy. She needed substance and relief from the pain. She would play his sick little game until she found a way to break free. She had to. She needed strength. And that food......it was strength. 

Grinning, Sans stepped closer but also unfurled the bone whip that Charity hadn't seen, making her flinch. "Just a warning now, Pet. Ya bite me, hit me, hurt me, I will whip your ass and you will go hungry. Capiche?" He asked warningly. 

Charity swallowed hard but nodded as she wiped at her tears before reaching for him. It wasn't like it was the first time she ever had to blow some asshole off before.

Her hands hesistated before she replaced his hands with her own, wrapping them around his member. She was pretty surprised to feel how solid it was, and thick. It definitely felt like a real dick, despite the transparency. She gave Sans a light squeeze, earning a growl of warning but he did not stop her as she moved slightly closer to him. 

Making a face, Charity moved her face closer to the transparent member before pressing her lips against it and slowly running her tongue over the tip, earning a hiss from the skeleton. She did glance up at him to see his eyes closing slight as his hips arched towards her, almost urging her on. 

Grimacing, Charity opened her mouth and slowly began licking from tip to base and earning a groan from him. She wanted to gag because of two things though. He smelled for one. And two, she was licking his member. 

Strangely enough, she had to admit even to herself, he didn't taste aweful. More just blank, really with only a hint of bitter spice, really. Almost like.....mustard. 

A groan from Sans told her that she was doing something right as she kept licking his member up and down from tip to base and then back before she slowly began taking him into her mouth. 

"Ugh......" Sans suddenly groaned as she took him in her warm mouth, her tongue sliding against the ridged piece of magic. 

It was like sticking a very thick and a very large hot dog in her mouth though. He filled her mouth almost completely as she continued to sink down onto him, taking him deeper until his tip touched the back of her throat before she began pulling her mouth back off while suckling softly. 

A deep gutteral groan escaped Sans as his eyes almost crossed and his skull leaned back, his hand now on the back of her head. "Oh, fu-fuck." He moaned as she began sucking on him. 

Slowly, Charity began bobbing her head, suckling and even running her tongue along his member, her teeth scrapping against the top and bottom. 

"Oh, fuck." Sans groaned again deeply as she bobbed, slowly. His hand began to curl in her hair, now grasping at her strands until it was almost tight. 

Charity winced but upped her speed, only too glad he wasn't trying to control her from moving. She hated this but she knew she had to do it. 

Suckling harder now, Charity bobbed her head faster from tip to base and over and over again. She listened to his groans growing louder and his hips began twitching and jerking in time with her bobbing head. 

"Ugh!" Sans groaned now long and loud, his hips bones now jerking, meeting her bobs. 

Charity felt his member started to pulse in her mouth and strangely enough, she felt embarrassed by it but her nether regions were starting to heat up with her own arousal. She fucking hated him but the sounds he made.....it was terribly arousing to her. 

And she fucking hated it.

Finally, what seemed forever, Sans groaned loudly as his member pulsed within her mouth as he started to spurt into her mouth and she tried to pull away so not to get his disgusting magic inside of her but his grip tightened on her hair, forcing her to stay. 

Charity whimpered but kept him deep inside her mouth as he sprayed his load down her throat. She gagged a little bit, not wanting to swallow but she had no choice. 

Once Sans was done, he was panting as he curled over her a little before finally pulling himself out. He just grinned as she gasped softly, choking a little bit and gagging but not throwing it up or anything. 

"Good girl, Pet. Very good." Sans said grinning as he began petting her head and back, his hands now roaming around on her back and even moving down to her wiast, making her stiffen. He was touching her, rubbing at her. He was moving his hands over her butt, squeezing her round globes and even starting to move towards her inner thighs towards her in between her legs. His finger tips rubbed against her clit, and she could almost feel his smug grin when he found her slightly wet from her own arousal.

She knew what he wanted now and she didn't want to give it to him. He was starting to move her, trying to turn her around so that he could begin.......

"SANS!! QUIT PLAYING WITH THE HUMAN AND HURRY IT UP!! WE HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO THAN YOU FUCKING WITH THE HUMAN!!" A booming voice burst out from outside, making Charity jump and look towards the still closed door. 

Sans groaned before pulling away from Charity and pulling up his shorts back around his hip bones. He sent a scathing glare towards the door before turning back to Charity. "Well, it's off to work I go. We can finish this later, Pet." He said giving her a twisted grin and started to leave. 

Charity jolted as she looked over at the food that still sat away from her before hurrying to look after Sans as he was nearly out the door. "Wa-wait! You pro-promised me food!" She stammered as she looked desperately after him. 

Sans paused from leaving before giving her a nasty grin. "Oh, did I? I don't recall that. But I did feed ya, 'member?" He asked nasty before cackling at the disgusted, horrified look on her face. "Eh, I'm just fuckin' with ya." He then lift a hand, which began to glow red and he moved the food closer to Charity.

Though, still out of reach, barely. 

Charity scrambled for the container, reaching for it but to her great dismay, her finger tips barely even touched the styrofoam. She heard Sans cackle cruelty before leaving. 

And she was left trashing against the chains, trying to get to the food, swearing up a storm. She fucking hated him. He was teasing her. She wanted to smash her fist against his god damned face. 

Yanking and pulling at the chains, trying to reach for the container, Charity felt tears of anger and frustration tugging at her eyes as she kept on trying to get at that food. 

She cursed that fucking skeleton as she fought to get at the burger and fries. Spitting, hissing and muttering death threats as she tired and tried to get it but came up short. 

Oh, she hated him so much right now.


	8. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More violent abuse, sexual assault and non/con.....

Sans hadn't been kidding when he said this would be the best fucking burger she ever tasted. And the fries were just as good. She was wolfing it down, though being careful not choke. 

It had taken a lot of effort and determination to finally reach the container. And a lot of time, to be honest. 

But after almost an hour of thrashing against the chains and sweating up a storm, Charity finally got smart and used her toes to grab it. She regretted not thinking about it because the pain was unbearable by the time she thought about using her foot to get it. It hurt so bad from all the thrashing she had done. 

But once she had it, she began eating right away and god, did she feel good after the first bite. 

The moment she took a bite, it was like heaven in her god damned mouth, washing away the taste of Sans as well. She had been expecting it to be cold by the time she was eating it but no. 

Surprisingly, it was still hot as if it had just barely came off the grill. 

Charity ate slowly after a few bites, savoring that heavenly taste. She was only too glad to have something in her stomach that she barely noticed that her back was tingling. She felt after nearly finished the burger and fries, she felt it.

The pain was gone and she felt energized. A little cold but not as bad before. It was like this good warmed her to a decent warmth, healed her and filled her stomach. She felt so much better.

In fact, she felt better than she ever had.

Therefore, Charity began tugging at her chains, trying to get them off again. She tugged and pulled but all it did was hurt her wrists. 

So she stopped for the sake of her own pain. She just sat there, arms wrapped around herself before grimacing as she felt a pressure in her stomach. She needed relief. She had to pee so badly. But there was no where to go. 

Sans had not given her a toilet or anything to go in. 

And God forbid her going all over herself. Or on the floor. She was sure if she did that he would be pissed.. 

She paused at that thought, thinking maybe she should just to piss him off but the phantom reminding stings of the whip reminded her that she probably didn't want to make him mad.

Glancing around for anything, her eyes did fall on the food container before she sighed and grabbed it. It would have to do for now. She had no other option but that. 

So, Charity peed in the container and carefully shoved it away from her, though it didn't help that the small room made her smell it. She wanted to gag and throw up at the smell of urine but she had no other choice. 

It was a few hours later before Sans returned. 

And boy, was he in such a mood. 

The door slammed open, making Charity jump and cringe against the wall as Sans came storming like a wrath. He was spitting mad and she cringed, thinking it was her that he was mad at. But it was proven a second later that it wasn't. He was not the only one to come in though.

Stomping in right after him was the taller skeleton and he looked pissed as he followed after his smaller brother and grabbed his arm, swinging him around and slamming him into the wall, even making Charity flinch from the impact. 

"SANS!! YOU FAT, LAZY, SAD EXCUSE!! I WAS NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU!! DO I NEED TO REMIND YOU THAT YOU DO NOT WALK AWAY FROM ME WHEN I AM TALKING?!" Boss snarled. 

Sans winced at the grip that Boss had on him but shook his head as his red pin prick eyes fell in submission. "No, Boss! But I could have handled it!" He said in a low voice. 

"NO, YOU CANNOT!! YOU HAVE ONE HP, YOU FATASS!! THE DOGS WOULD BE FEASTING UPON YOUR BONES IF I HAD NOT STEPPED IN!! YOU ARE A WEAK, PATHETIC POOR EXCUSE OF A MONSTER!! IF IT WAS NOT FOR ME, YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD A LONG TIME AGO!! DO NOT EGG DOGAMY INTO ANOTHER FIGHT, BROTHER!!" Boss snapped as he shoved Sans hard against the wall as he backed away. 

"She came on to me, Boss! Who am I to deny a perfectly good fuck, whether she be married or not!!" Sans argued but still kept his eyes down low. 

Boss growled in aggravation. "DOGARESSA IS A FUCKING SLUT, SANS!! SHE TRIES TO FUCK EVERY MONSTER!! BUT SHE IS STILL DOGAMY'S SLUT!! DO NOT GO NEAR HER AGAIN!! AND IF SHE COMES TO YOU, DENY HER!! I MAY NOT BE THERE AGAIN IF DOGAMY COMES AFTER YOUR FATASS!! IF YOU WANT A GOOD FUCK, YOU HAVE YOUR FUCKING SLAVE FOR THAT NOW!!" Boss snapped motioning to Charity, who cringed against the wall when their eyes went to her. 

Sans growled, his eyes brightening at that and it sent dread into Charity. She saw that look before. And it scared the fuck out of her as she cringed lower to the ground. 

"Oh, believe me, Boss. I plan to. Eventually. But I want 'er trained first. Don't need her kicking me in the fucking head again." Sans growled as his grin spread at the sight of her fear. 

A cold shiver trailed up Charity's spine as she looked at him with fear and even at Boss as he looked at her. 

"UGH!! SANS!! YOU REALLY ARE DISGUSTING!! LOOK AT THE STATE OF HER!! SHE IS A MESS!! AND LOOK AT THAT!! SHE HAS NO WHERE TO RELIEVE HERSELF, YOU FAT IDIOT!! DO YOU NOT KNOW THAT HUMANS HAVE TO PURGE THEIR DISPOSAL WASTES?!" Boss snarled in disgust when he saw her make shift toilet out of the food container. 

"Well what else do you want me to do, Boss?! There ain't no toilets out here! And ya told me ya wanted to keep her out here!" Sans growled softly but carefully. 

Boss snarled in frustration as he threw his hands up in the air. "FINE!! BRING HER IN THE HOUSE!! SHE CAN STAY INSIDE!!" He snapped. 

Sans growled softly but shook his head as he motioned to Charity again, who glinched. "She isn't trained yet! What if she attacks me again......!" He was saying. 

Boss snarled and stomped towards Charity, who yelped and scampered back away. But she did not get far as he lashed out and grabbed her by the neck chains, yanking her to her feet. He ignored her terrified squeak as he lift her up painfully and slammed her against the wall, earning a pained and terrified shriek. 

The chains at her wrists pulled tightly as did the ones on her ankles as Boss kept her lifted. She had terrified tears in her eyes as she clutched at his arms but did not fight, knowing it would make things worst. 

"HUMAN!! I WARN YOU NOW, THAT IF YOU EVER ATTACK ME OR MY PATHETIC BROTHER, HARM ONE OF US OR ANY MONSTER WITHOUT US SAYING SO, THE PUNISHMENT HE PUT YOU THROUGH YESTERDAY WILL BE MUCH EASIER THAN THE ONE I WILL!! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" Boss snarled. 

The fear inside of Charity forced her to nod quickly. She got that all right. This skeleton......Boss, he was ten times more terrifying than Sans was. She knew right then and there that if she put one toe out of line, he probably would and could put her through more hell than Sans ever could. 

It was her fear that made her squeak and nod vigorously. She did not want to make this skeleton angry again. 

Boss nodded sharply before simply dropping her, making her yelp ad she collapsed to her knees and curl into a fetal ball at his feet. 

"THERE!! SHE IS TRAINED!! BRING HER INSIDE, SANS!! AND PUT HER TO WORK!! THAT MESS OF A TV IS STILL THERE BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T CLEAN IT UP LIKE I FUCKING TOLD YOU TO!!" Boss snapped as he spun around and stomped towards the door. "TELL HER THE HOUSE RULES AGAIN! AND IF SHE MISBEHAVES, CALL ME AND I WILL PUNISH HER!" He turned with a sinister look right onto her that made terrifying dread wash over her. "AND SPARE HER BY INFORMING HER WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I PUNISH YOU, IDIOT!! LET HER KNOW WHAT I AM CAPABLE OF THAT WILL BE BROUGHT UP IN HER IF I PUNISH HER!!" 

And with that, Boss stepped out of the garage, leaving Sans with a trembling violently human on the floor.

There was a long silence before Sans finally approached her, making her flinch away from him but she jumped again when he waved his hand the chains and shackles fell from her wrists and ankles. The collar stayed, however. 

Charity looked wide eyed up at him but he wore a wide grin as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. 

"C'mon, Pet. Let's get ya inside now. And take Boss' words seriously. Ya attack one of us, he gonna a punish ya. An' trust me, it hurts really bad." Sans told her now stepping back. 

For a moment, Charity didn't move but stared up at him. "Wh-what will he.....will he do?" She asked shakily. 

Sans' grin faded only a little before spreading again as he reached up to his turtle neck sweater and pulled it down so that she could see the studded collar he wore. And a golden tag that clearly read: Sans, Property of Papyrus. 

"Same thing I'm gonna do if ya don't get yet ass up. Only worse and it's gonna hurt more. Ya ain't the only bitch in this place, Pet." Sans said warningly. "I am gonna fuck ya eventually. But don' ya worry. I'll give it some time for ya to adjust. And I'm the only one who will. Boss might give ya a taste of what he does but he does it to me more. Ya won' get the blunt of his temper if ya just listen and behave. I'll try and keep it off'n ya but ya gotta listen to me." 

Charity stared bewildered and horrified at him. He couldn't be serious, right? 

"He....he does.....that.....to you? But aren't you his brother?!" 

Sans snorted with a wide grin on his face. "Ya got the wrong idea, Pet. Yeah, he does. An' I let 'em. He's my baby bones brother. But I let 'em. Cause that's what families does, righ'? Look after one another? He don' call me brother unless it's to taunt me. But he goes a lot easier on me than others do. Families down here.....they do a lot fucking worse to each other than he does to me. An' you, if ya listen. The love ya might know about, it don' exist down here. It's kill or be killed in this world, Pet. It's fuck or be fucked. Pain or be in pain. Ya lucky I'm actually a nice asshole. Otherwise, I'd convince Boss to keep your ass in here forever." 

Charity blinked as it hit her. She understood his words. The meaning behind them. He was trying to help her in some twisted way. 

"What you did then......" 

"Ya don' fucking deserve my mercy, Pet. Not after ya kicked me in the god damned skull." Sans growled his eye flashing. "But if ya stay out here, ya gonna die. There's a storm comin' in tonight. And it's gonna get cold. BONE chilling cold. Ya lucky I used reverse psychological on Boss. Ot'erwise, ya be dead by tomorrow. Now. Get. Up." He growled obviously done explaining.

Charity grimaced but did what she was told. Right now, she couldn't push her luck. Not when she just had the shit scared out of her from Boss. She pushed herself up, wincing as she stumbled as her ankle suddenly burned and she collided with the wall with a cry of pain. 

Oh, god. She had rolled her ankle when Boss dropped her.

"What's with ya now?!" Sans growled in irritation. 

Charity sent him a dark look as she tried standing up again but crashed into the wall, leaning against it for support. "I twisted my fucking ankle when that thing dropped me!" She snapped back. 

Sans growled, narrowing his eye sockets at her. "Watch your words, Pet! That THING will hurt ya if he hears ya. An he is my brother. So watch it." He growled threateningly before fishing something out of his pocket and tossed it at her. "Eat that." 

Charity flinched when something small hit her and she didn't catch it but let it fall to the ground. She looked to see a piece of candy wrapped in a black wrapper. "What is it?" She asked suspiciously. 

"Monster candy. Monster food has healing properties. It takes care of any injuries. Big or small. Now eat the fucking thing and move yer ass." Sans snapped.

Charity scowled but dropped to one knee to pick up the monster candy and it eat it. It tasted more like licorice but she did feel better when she ate it. Her ankle tingle a little but it did feel better.

Standing up again and stepping on it, she was surprised to see that it was in deed better. 

Charity looked up at Sans, who looked smug now. She frowned at him but then stepped over to him. "How is that possible?" She asked him, knowing she wouldn't be satisfied with his answer either way. 

"Magic." 

God damn it.

Charity rolled her eyes before walking over to her bag and clothes reaching for them. But when they glowed red and we're yanked out of her reach right into Sans' hands, she turned a dark frown onto him. "Can in please get dressed? I don't want to walk out there naked. What if someone sees me?" She asked feeling her face flush. 

"Too fucking bad, Pet." Sans said as he stuffed her clothes into the bag and shouldered it. "Ya ain't earned clothes yet." He growled softly at her. 

"I gave you a fucking head." Charity growled narrowing her eyes at him. 

"For food. And healing." Sans shot back but grinning his shark like grin. "Ya want clothes, earn it. Like I told ya, Pet. Ya want a reward, ya gotta earn it. Whether it be chores or giving me some, it's up to you. And me, 'course. But ya ain't gonna be dressed unless I say so. Now c'mon. Let's get inside." 

Charity grimaced now covering herself up with her hands and following after him. This was embarrassing. She was being forced to walk outside, in icy snow, butt fucking naked. But what choice did she have. 

Sans lead her outside and she hesistated from following after him with her hands and arms trying to cover up as much as she could. She had looked around outside, shivering when the cold air hit her but she hurried to follow Sans, hissing in pain at the chill of the snow upon her bare feet. 

It hurt walking in the snow. It was like a thousand pins stabbing into her feet. She hissed, dancing from one foot to the other as she tried following after him right up to the door of a small house. 

The small house that she had tried escaping from before. 

Sans shoved open the door, not sparing her a look and entered, waiting for her to enter. He slammed the door again when she was inside and he immediately pointed at the shards of plexiglass on the ground. 

"All right. Get to work. Clean up the mess that you made." 

Charity grimaced, rubbing at her arms and still dancing a little on her feet to warm herself up. "Can't I warm......" she was asking. 

Suddenly, Sans was there, grabbing the collar around her neck and tugging it hard, making her yelp in pain and fear as he shoved her harshly towards the glass. "I said get to fucking work! Pick up the glass now! You'll warm up while working!" He snapped before going to the couch and plopping down on it, his red shoes raising and banging down on the table as he lift them up on it. 

Charity sighed before turning towards the glass and carefully going over to it. She glanced around before looking back at Sans. "Um....." she muttered. 

"What?!" Sans snapped in irritation as he leaned back in the couch, his arms folded behind his skull.

Giving him quite the nasty look, Charity huffed irritable and in frustration as she motioned to the glass. "Where am I suppose to put it?! Do you have a broom and a garbage can?!" She asked in irritation. 

Sans rolled his eyes as he clicked his fingers and a garbage can floated in from what looked like the conjoined kitchen. "There. You fucking happy?!" He snapped. 

"No, I'm not! Do you have a broom and a dust pan?!" Charity snapped back. 

Growling, Sans gave her a nasty loom right back but shook his head. "Nope. Pick it up by hands." He growled giving her a lazy look. 

Charity growled, herself before looking down at the hlass. She was so going to cut herself on the glass. But she figured that was what he wanted. He was being an asshole. She huffed in aggravation before getting down to one knee and began carefully picking up the glass. She tossed each large shard into the garbage can first before shooting Sans a sour look when she heard him groan. 

She regretted it immediately. 

She hadn't realized it but her back was directly to him so he was getting a good look right at her ass crack and probably her nether lips. 

And what the fuck was he doing?! 

He was fucking jacking himself off right on the couch! 

Sans had his shorts shoved down around his waist, his large glowing appendage in his skeletal hand and he was pumping himself. 

Groaning in disgust, Charity shifted herself so all he could see was her side as she began picking up the smaller shards of glass. She hissed when she felt one slice open her fingers and she looked at the drop of blood now coming from her finger tip where she had been cut.

Glancing at Sans, Charity grimaced as she saw him still jerking off, giving her a lazy grin as his hand sped up on pumping himself. She figured he didn't give a shit if she cut herself so she kept going. 

It was a good while before she had all of the glass picked up and there was blood on the floor from the Knicks and cuts she had on her hands. 

At that time, she flinched when she heard Sans groan loudly and felt something hot hit her. She looked at her side and grimaced in disgust to see red glowing fluid on her. The fucker had snowballed at her and he was chuckling as she gave him a disgusted look. 

Sans challenged her with a nasty grin as he kept on jerking off. 

Sighing, Charity wiped at the fluid, grimacing as all she did was swipe it all over her side before standing up and looking expectantly at the disgusting skeleton still masturbating on the couch. 

"Anything else, Master?!" Charity snapped in sarcasm as she glared at him. 

Sans suddenly groaned loudly, his eyes flaring up brightly ad he came again, his whole body jerking and still as he sprayed the red fluid. His hips were jerking as he continued to come before he finished and gave Charity the most scorching look that made her shudder in dread.

His breathing off, he raised a hand and crooked a finger at her. 

Charity didn't move as she felt the cold wash over her and she slightly curled into herself. She was slowly shaking her head as she felt tears stinging her eyes as she had a feeling she knew what he wanted. 

Growling, Sans bared his shark like teeth at her as he moved his feet to the floor. "Don't make me tell you again. Cause if I have to get up and get you, I'm gonna make it hurt more." He growled darkly. 

Charity closed her eyes to squeeze out her tears as she let her fear wash over her as well as anger. She didn't want to do this but if it stop her from being hurt more, she knew she had no choice. 

Steeling her face, she gave the skeleton the darkest, most hateful look before she walked over to him stiffly and stood in front of him. She was shivering from anger and fear but she kept her face impassive as possible. She just waited for whatever he wanted her to do. 

Grinning darkly, Sans reached out and grabbed her arm, tugging her down onto his lap, his member brushing against her hip as she found herself straddling one leg. He wrapped his arms around her lower back and pulled her flush against his somewhat round soft belly that she didn't know he had. He bounced his leg a little, rubbing her in the between. 

Charity bit back a hiss of anger and feeling a jolt of pleasure strike up through her from his rubbing. 

She didn't want this. 

And it certainly didn't help that his hands were now rubbing her up and down, touching her soft skin and even moving downward into her own lap, barely touching her. 

"So soft. Never had someone so soft like you before." Sans growled just as softly and he grinned when he felt her shiver. He dipped his hand lower until he was touching her pubis hairs and even started circling her entrance. 

Charity hissed in discomfort and closed her eyes, turning her head away. She was trembling as she felt him touching her and she hated it. She hated how soft he was being right now. 

But that softness went away immediately as he roughly grabbed her chin and forced her to look back at him. 

Sans was growling as he glared into her eyes. "Don't look away!" He snapped before his other hand slowly dipped into her and he began rubbing the warmth inside. 

Charity gritted her teeth and gave him a hateful look as a stray tear slid down her face. She wanted so much to punch him as he continued to rub her insides, sinking his fingers deeper. She was stiff as stiff could be.

And suddenly the door opened, making Charity jump and Sans jerk, looking up. 

Both sets of eyes looked up at Boss as he entered, pausing to glance at them and growl as if annoyance. The shorter skeleton groaned before shoving Charity off of his lap when he saw someone else right behind him. He ignored the yelp she made as she was dumped on the floor roughly as he pulled his shorts back up. 

Charity scampered away from him, covering herself up as Boss looked at her bit her eyes were on the monster behind him, looking flabbergasted to see it. 

It was a tall fish looking monster. Definitely female by the curves it had around its chest. It was a little shorter than Boss was but still much taller than Charity. She had deep indigo blue skin with bright, fire engine red hair spilling down her back in a pony tail. Find like ears on the side of her head and piranha teeth in her mouth which curled back into a snarl when she saw the human. 

The fish monster wore black leather pants and a black bra like top cover her chest with a spike looking black leather jacket over it. And her eyes.....one had an eye patch while the other was bright acid yellow. 

"Fuck." Sans groaned as he gave the fish monster a nasty look as she sneered at him. "Again?" He added a little warily. 

"SANS, WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?! DOGAMY IS UNDER UNDYNE'S UNIT AND YOU PISSED HIM OFF!! YOU KNOW THE RULES! YOU KNOW WHAT WAS EXPECTED!!" Boss snapped before looking around and snarling when he saw the drips of blood. "AND THERE IS A BIGGER MESS THAN YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO MAKE YOUR HUMAN CLEAN UP!! I SHOULD BEAT YOU RIGHT NOW!!" 

"Oh, don't worry, Papyrus." The fish monster said in a rough voice, as she sneered at Sans, who visibly slouched. "I'll do it for you. Fucking worthless bitch, you know what to do! Move it, Punk!" 

Sans sighed exasperated before making a show of standing up and started heading for the stairs. "Fucking hell." He muttered his shoulders definitely slouched in his own misery. 

Charity watched him head to the stairs, his eyes glancing at hers with a look that promised that what he started with her wasn't over. She gave him a nasty look back but then looked at Boss when he moved to stand over her. She cringed under his glare. 

Boss narrowed his eyes at her before jabbing a sharp finger towards the blood on the floor. "CLEAN THAT UP! ! AND I DO NOT WANT TO SEE STAINS IN THE FLOOR!!" He snapped.

Flinching, Charity scampered to go do what she was told, though she did pause to look at him. "Th-the cleaning supplies......?" She asked shakily, still un-nerved by him. 

"UNDER THE SINK IN THE KITCHEN, STUPID HUMAN!! I SUPPOSE MY PATHETIC BROTHER DIDN'T SHOW YOU AROUND LIKE HE WAS SUPPOSE TO!!" Boss snapped shooting the said skeleton a look who winced, himself. "UNDYNE, MAKE IT HURT MORE!!" 

The fish monster grinned wickedly before heading to the stairs to follow after Sans, who was cringing himself and not looking forward to whatever was going to happen. "You got it, Boss." She said darkly, her hands now grabbing the edges of her jacket and she shrugged it off. 

Immediately, Charity moved quickly to get the said cleaning supplies as she was ordered, glancing at Boss as he moved and sat down on the couch, watching her. 

The door upstairs slammed shut hard, making Charity flinch. 

However, when she heard a shout of pain and the sound of a whip, she flinched harder and looked wide eyed up at the celing directly above her. There was something going up there by the sounds of crashes and Sans was shouting as if he was the one innpain. 

"HUMAN!!" Boss growled making her cringe and look at him with fear. "GET TO WORK CLEANING MY FLOOR!!" 

Charity shivered before quickly getting out a plastic bucket and filling it water. She found floor cleanser as well and bleach, which she grabbed and carried into the living room. She immediately set to work, listening to the sounds of whips, Sans' sudden cry of pain and soon after, the sounds of sex from above. 

Rough sex by the sounds of it. 

The explicit sounds of moans and groans and a few shouts of pain told Charity enough of what was going on up there. And it did not sound like something that she would like to witness. 

Especially when a few screams of pain and pleasure came drifting down from the closed doors. 

And all Boss did was watch Charity as she worked, listening to the sounds or picking up a book that had been by the couch. 

Charity flinched several times when she heard Sans scream and there was snaps of something. Or the fish monster, Undyne screaming at the skeleton of nasty insults to Sans. 

She only felt a little pity to whatever he was going through up there as she cleaned. And she also felt that the fucker deserved every moment of it. 

But only a little.


	9. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non/Con rape content

Five. Fucking. Hours.

That was how long Charity had to listen to the shit that was going on upstairs. And she did it while cleaning anything and everything that Boss told her to. She cleaned the floors. She got rid of the broken TV when he ordered her to. She fed the damn pet rock when Boss shoved sprinkles at her. She even cleaned the walls. She cleaned the kitchen and the fridge.

Charity was pretty sure that Boss was OCD by the time she was done cleaning everything. And he had an obsession of spaghetti because that was all there was in the fridge. She made the mistake of sneaking a bite of one of the plates and about threw up because it was disgusting.

Whoever had cooked it, they desperately needed to learn how to cook. 

The noises upstairs went on and on and it made Charity grimace. She heard it get pretty rough up there. There would be a few breaks in between in the past few hours but it always started back up with shouts of pain or screams of pain and anger. 

That fish monster, Undyne must have had a lot of energy to fuck Sans with by all of the thumping she was making with him up there. 

Charity just groaned, as she kept on working like Boss ordered her too. She kept a close eye on him as he remained sitting on the couch, reading the book and listening to the sounds going on. She did not trust him for one second to turn her back to him. Not after what Sans had said about him. 

After a few hours, Boss got up, making Charity stiffen and he moved to the kitchen, moving past her and began pulling pots and pans down from cabinents. She watched him as he pulled out noodles and vegetables and began cooking. 

Seeing how she had nothing else to do, she approached the kitchen and saw that he was cooking the spaghetti. It must have been him who was cooking then. And by the looks of it, he was doing it all wrong. Mashing up noodles and just throwing them and the spaghetti sauce in the pan, box and and plastic wrap and all, she grimaced. 

No wonder it was gross. He was cooking everything together.

"Um..." Charity spoke up, flinching when he sent her a scathing look. "D-do you need help?" 

Boss growled at her as he glared but then turned back to mushing tomatoes and such. "NO!! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!! I CAN COOK JUST FINE WITHOUT YOU FUCKING UP MY MEAL!!" He snapped. 

Grimacing, Charity tried to make herself look small but then squared her shoulders. She knew she was treading dangerous waters by even saying anything to Boss. "I.....I know how to cook. I.....I won't mess up. I swear." She said in a small voice, flinching when she heard a loud thump and a scream from above. 

Boss grimaced, looking up at the celing with a dark look before he growled and sent Charity a dark look again. "JUST GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!! GO FIND SOMETHING TO DO!! AND DON'T BUG ME AGAIN!!" He snapped before turning away from her. 

Charity was quick to listen this time. She didn't want to make him madder by hanging around. She went to find something to do but didn't see anything. She heard Boss banging around some more in the kitchen but didn't pay him mind. 

Instead, she looked at the book he had been reading and with a careful glance back to see that Boss was busy, she went to look at it. 

It was a Quantum Physics book. 

Frowning, Charity picked up the front cover and looked at the first page, her face falling when she saw another cover under that one. 

A joke book. 

What the fuck?!

Charity made a face before picking at that cover and opening it to see another Quantum Physics cover. She turned the cover. Another joke book. And then another physics book. And another joke book under that. 

Slowly, Charity began to grin as it hit her. She suddenly understood it. It was a complete joke book. A Quantum Phyics joke. The eternity of a joke. 

Okay. 

She had to admit it. That was fucking hilarious. 

Suddenly, the door to upstairs slammed open, making Charity jump and turn with a jerk to look at the balvoney. She saw the fish monster, Undyne finally coming out of the room, looking quite disheveled but pleased as she fixed her jacket over her top half. 

Boss came out of the kitchen when he heard her and looked at her as she came down the stairs. "WELL?! FEEL BETTER?!" He growled at her. 

Undyne nodded as she was slightly out of breath and fixing her long red hair. "God, fuck yeah. And I left the bitch hanging again!" She cackled as she looked at him. "Serves his fucking right! Might broken five ribs this time though! It's not my fault he is a little bitch! Maybe next time, he will leave fucking slut, Dogaressa alone and quit fucking making Dogamy so fucking pissed off all the time! If i fucking have to deal with Dogamy's temper again because of Sans, Boss, I can't stop Dogamy from fucking him up! Ya know I can't next time." She growled and recieved a nod before motioning to the door. "Im out then! Walk me out, Boss!" 

Boss rolled his eyes but moved over to follow the fish monster, pausing from leaving the house as he turned to glare at Charity. "Get upstairs and feed him! Fix the fucking mess that Undyne did! Help him fucking release!" He hissed rather quietly so that Undyne couldn't hear him before he turned and slammed the door after himself.

Charity blinked in surprise as she just stood there, staring at the closed door before she looked over at the kitchrn. She stood there for a minute before hurrying towards it and ducked into the kitchen, looking at everything he had done. 

The noodles were boiling now, which she quickly lowered the heat and looked at the sauce, grimacing when she saw the plastic somewhat melting in. She quickly fished that out, threw it away and even pulled the cardboard out from the box. 

Charity picked up a spoon, scooped up the sauce and blew on it before tasting it and grimacing. It was so bland and plain. She glanced around the kitchen and spotted salt and pepper before she sprinkled a bunch into the sauce then began digging through the cupboards for garlic powder. She found garlic salt instead and shrugged as she quickly sprinkled some into the sauce then tried it again. 

It was much better. 

At least it would be somewhat edible now. 

Charity then looked around the cupboards for some food that she could feed Sans with, since she had better hurry and listen to what Boss had said and found a cup of Instant noodles. She grabbed that and headed towards the stairs to go up. 

It was time to actually listen to Boss now. 

Going upstairs, Charity went to the somewhat still closed door and peered inside and froze. 

The room was trashed bad. There were dirty clothes strewn around the room, all over the floors, on a dresser. Trash laid everywhere and even piled in corners. It was dark with only a flashlight making up a lamp, which was trained towards a corner to the left. 

A single matress on the ground where Sans laid with chains in the walls at the head of the matress and on the floor at the foot. 

He was in the chains. 

And he was a mess. 

Completely without clothes on, Sans was shackled just like Charity had been in the shed. He was on his back and his eye sockets were strangely closed. He was a bigger mess than she could ever be though. Bones bent at awkward angles, whip marks all over him, cracks and scars, fluids all over his face. He seemed to be bleeding too, though how a skeleton could bleed, Charity didn't know.

Hissing, Charity wandered closer to him, looking him over. Her pity meter shot straight up as she took in the damage. She felt bad for him now. Seeing him like this. She felt aweful that she ever wished him harm like this. He might have been an asshole but no one deserved to be in pain like this. That Undyne had really fucked him up. "Holy. Fucking shit." She murmured. 

Sans gave a jerk and his left eye socket shot open as he groaned and turned a glare onto her. He lift his skull slightly before wincing and dropped it back down, his eye sockets clenching tight.

"Ugh....fu-fuck........fu-fuck you, Un-Undyne." 

Charity winced as she inched closer to him until she was bending down next to the matress. "Are.....are you okay?" She asked slowly. 

Sans opened his eye sockets again and glared at her as if she was something kind of stupid. "Do I fucking look okay to you?!" He growled before wincing and groaning in pain. "Fu-fuck. Ow." He added before his whole body rattled. "What the fuck you doing in here anyway? Come to gloat about what that fucking cunt did to me?" 

Charity gave him a dry look before holding up the instant noodles. "No. Boss sent me up here to take care of you. Said to release you and all." She told him dryly before looking him over and grimacing when her eyes fell onto his pelvis area. 

He still had a full erection standing at ease and it looked painful to be honest. She saw it was still pulsing as if he had never came and left stranded. 

"Getting a good eyeful there, Pe-Pet?" Sans asked with a pained chuckle. 

Face flushing, Charity looked right back at his face and saw him smirking even if it was a little strained. She held up the noodles. "I should have prepared this before coming up. Though it looks like you a doctor more than food. Is there an emergency number I can call for you? Or a doctor around that I could.....?" She was asking. 

"Tch. How sweet of you." Sans said in sarcasm before he shook his skull. "There is only one doctor in the Underground and she is fucking crazy. No fucking way am I letting her touch me. She would do more harm than good to me before I feel better. Nah. Just throw the whole damned thing in my mouth." 

Charity blinked as she watched him open his large maw of a mouth. "Wha-?" She was asking.

"Just throw the fucking thing in my fucking mouth! It's Monster food!" Sans growled irritably.

Blinking in surprise, Charity recalled what he had said before about monster food having healing properties. She had already forgotten about that. "Oh." She said before she ripped off the paper top of the cup and held it over his mouth. "Um......the whole......" 

"Just drop the whole god damned thing in my mouth before I start to get really pissed at you, Pet!" Sans snapped as he glared at her, his red eye now flaring up.

"Okay, Okay! Don't need to be an edgey bastard!" Charity snapped back before just dropping the cup of nodded into his mouth. She hoped he fucking choked on that food now that her pity meter shattered into nothing since he was an ungrateful ass.

The noodles, cup and all, fell into Sans' big mouth and he crunched on it, not caring for the disgusted look that Charity was giving him now. He ate the cup and the noodles before swallowing and then sighing with his eye sockets closing. 

Charity just sat there, glaring at him before flinching when she heard a bone crunching sound. She now gaped at what she saw as the bones began to spark with static and started mending. The bones cracked as they snapped back into place, horrifying her as she watched it all happen with shock and awe.

Sans was healing right before her and while it did disgust her to see it happening, it also facinated her.

With a pained groan and then a sigh, Sans just pressed his skull against the mattress, flinching now and then as the bones were put back where they belonged and the gashes and whip marks began disolving. It did nothing for his erection, however and he grimaced before he opened his eyes and looked right at Charity. 

"Well?! What are you waiting for?!" 

Charity flinched at the sound of his voice and looked at him in confusion. She didn't understand what he meant. "Huh?" She asked him. 

Sans gave her a dead panned look before looking pointing at his erection. "You waitin' for an invitation?! Get on it! This fucking hurts, ya'know?!" He snapped. 

Immediately, Charity backed away, making a face. She fucking refused that tid bit. She was not going to fuck him for his sick pleasure. "Oh, hell no. I am not going to....." she was saying. 

Sans growled, his eyes narrowing dangerously before he suddenly smirked as his eyes flicked past her. "Oh, yeah? Wasn't that the order? To release me?" He asked smugly. 

Charity glared at him as she wrapped her arms around herself, scooting back further away from him. "Yeah! From the chains! Not sexually release......!" She was snapping. 

"RELEASE HIM. SEXUALLY." Came the cold growl from behind her. 

Charity gasped and whirled around to see that Boss was in the door, glaring at her. She felt the goosebumps rise on her arms as she cringed away from him. "Bu-bu-but......" she was saying now starting to shake. 

Boss bared his fangs at her and started forward, almost like a preditor. "IF YOU ARE NOT ON HIM IN THREE SECONDS, HUMAN SLAVE, I WILL PUNISH YOU! AND YOU WILL NOT LIKE HOW I WILL PUNISH YOU!!" He growled viciously. 

Tears stung in her eyes as Charity cringed into herself. She didn't want to do this. She couldn't do this. She was terrified now. "Ple-please, n-no. Please......" she was saying as she crawled backwards. 

Suddenly, there were claws digging into her throat and she screamed as she was lifted into the air and slammed against the wall. She felt the pain in her back and even in her left leg as she felt claws rake down her thigh. 

Boss had her against the wall, and he was ripping her legs apart so he could press against her. He was snarling and spitting in her face as she scrambled against the wall, begging and crying as she grabbed his arms.

"VERY WELL!! PUNISHMENT IT IS THEN!!" He spat before his other hand began shoving at his belt and opening his pants up. 

"NO! PLEASE! NO!" Charity shrieked as she tried closing her legs again, trying so hard to let him in. 

Boss snarled as he shoved her legs apart again and started pressing very hard against her, in between her legs. It felt sharp to her, honestly and it made her scream. 

Just then, a hand was on Boss' arm, halting him and he snarled as his head whipped around to glare at who it was. He halted when he saw Sans there. He must have used his magic to take of the chains then.

Sans looked rather tense as he kept his hand on Boss' arm, shaking his skull as he was barely able to keep himself up on his feet. He had a wicked grin on his face but it was strained. "B-Boss, lemme do it. It's me who needs to fuck her so lemme do it." He said trying to sound excited but even Charity could tell he was forcing it.

Boss growled before he stepped back and pulled Charity from the wall, merely tossing her over to the matress. He snarled when she tried scrambling from it but then folded his arms as Sans was quickly on her. 

Charity screamed as she tried to get away but she was spun onto her onto her back, her wrists seized tightly and pinned down by her head. She tried kicking Sans off of her but he straddled her bare waist with his own, his member bouncing on her stomach. 

"N-no! Please! Do - don't!" She begged. 

Sans growled at her and ducked down closer to her ear, nuzzling the side of her ear. "Stop it!" He growled in a very low voice. "Trust me, ya want it to be me, Pet. If ya let him do it, it will hurt a whole lot more." 

Charity was shaking violently as she cringed her head away from him. "Please, no." She whimpered, still trying to pull away. 

"Pet, I'm warnin' ya now. Stop fightin'." Sans growled into her head as his hips gave a jerk against hers and she whimpered. "This is happenin'. And I'm sorry but it has to be me. He has spines on his dick. Mine don't. Ya want it to be me who fuck ya." He growled and Charity stilled in alarm. "Pet, just let me do this. Yeah, I wanna do it but I also don' want ya shredded like he will do if he does it." He told her. 

Trembling, Charity slowly shook her head, tears in her eyes. "I......do-don't want this." She whimpered. 

"I know. But I need release. An' right now, you're the only thing I can get it from. Plus ya pissed off Boss by tryin' to ignore an order. He ordered ya to release me and he takes his orders too serious. Ya don't do it, he will punish ya." Sans growled softly, nuzzling her head before he lightened his grip on her wrists. "Don't fight. Cause if ya do, he will do it himself. He will hurt ya. I'm gonna take the chains an' put 'em on ya. Struggle but don't break free of my grip. Ya do, he'll be on ya. Take a look at his dick. Go on."

Charity grimaced but tilted her head to get a good look at Boss and she froze at the sight of his own member, just sitting there, hanging out. 

Boss was sure as hell long, probably a good nine inches a row of spines definitely lining the sides. And they did look sharp. He was also looking very impatiently as he glared suspiciously at Sans as he nuzzle her head, nipping at her neck. 

With that little distraction, Sans had released his left hand from her wrist and waved it at the chains. They glowed red and snapped around her wrists immediately startling her to cry out in fear and panic, having her starting to struggle again. 

"No!" Charity gasped as she began pulling at them and rattling them. 

Sans backed away anlittle, his hand immediately diving down between their bodies and his fingers touched her nether lips. He began rubbing at her hard, making her cry in agony, even though it wasn't exactly pain she felt. She felt him touching her clit and even sinking into her, rubbing the tunnel for timulation. 

"Ya like that, Pet?!" Sans growled loudly before he sank in deeper, rubbing furiously, trying to stimulate her. 

Problem was, it was fucking working.

Charity wailed in panic, thrashing and struggling, trying so hard to knock him off. She had tears trailing down her face, glaring at him and pleading at the same time. 

"HURRY IT UP, FATASS!!" Boss growled impatiently. 

Sans grimaced as he sent a glance over his shoulder at Boss before he pulled his hand away from between Charity's legs and wrapped around himself. He gave his member few pumps, growling in pleasure before guiding himself to her entrance. 

Charity stiffened in horror and panic as she felt the wide piece of magic press against her and starting to stretch her. She tried arching her hips down to keep him out but with a jerk of his own, he sank in. And she screamed.

God, he was fucking wide and kind of long. But mostly wide. She was stretched wide and almost completely full. It hurt so fucking bad as he continued to sink inside of her until he was at the hilt.

Sans was panting as he felt himself being squeezed in the tight tunnel but in such a pleasant way. He gave a shuddering sigh as he adjusted himself and even grabbed her leg to spread her wider to him. "Fu-fuck! Pet, you are fucking tight!" He growled as he sink in just a little deeper before he slowly began pulling out. 

Charity just choked as tears slid down her cheeks from the burning pain. She couldn't move now. She was pretty sure she was going into shock. 

"HMPH!! TOO SLOW!! YOU'RE BEING TOO SOFT ON HER PUNISHMENT, DEAR, PATHETIC BROTHER!!" Boss growled, sounding pleased noetheless. 

Sans growled and twisted his skull around to shoot his brother a dark look. "Will you get out of here?! God damn it!! Can't I fuck my pet without your criticism?!" He growled. 

Boss hmphed loudly before he disappeared his own magical member and left the room. But without another shot back at Sans. "MAKE HER SCREAM!! OR I WILL BE BACK TO DO IT FOR YOU!!" He snarled before slamming the door hard.

Sans huffed irritably before looking down at the now sobbing human underneath him. He sighed before slowly pulling back his hips, hissing along the way in pleasure until he was nearly out of her. "Sorry, Pet. To be honest, I don't like doing this to ya. Sort of anyway. But it's got to be done. I need you to scream the entire time. I'm gonna try and be gentle with ya, all righ'? I don' like it rough, honestly. But I need ya to scream for me." He told her. 

Charity just choked, her eyes closing tightly as she cried. She fucking hated him. She hated them both. 

"All righ'. Ya asked for it." Sans growled before thrusting in hard and fast until he began a slamming pace. And she screamed as her eyes flew open wide. 

Growling, Sans began thrusting at a brutal pace, making her scream harder and he groaned as he sank in and out of that tight heat. He moaned as pleasure swept through him. 

Charity just wailed and thrashed against her bonds but a hiss of pleasure did escape her as she did feel the unwanted sensations begin to change. She felt him sliding in and out of her canal. She couldn't deny that in some way, it sure as hell did feel good. 

But it was still unwanted. 

She writhed as he continued to sink and out of her, panting and groaning as he thrust in hard and fast, tapping the back of her insides with his wide piece. 

"Fuck!" Sans groaned as he rolled his skull, his hips jack hammering into hers. His pin prick eyes grew brighter as he continued to move deeper into her, in and out. "Ugh.....oh, fuck!" He growled as he felt his limit coming. e was going to come soon. 

His hands now gripping her hips tightly as he continued to thrust hard into her, he groaned. He sank his skull down into the valley of her neck, precipitation now on his brow. He felt her starting to tighten up as he continued to move within her. 

Charity cried and begged for him to stop and a very sharp pinch of her hip made her scream in pain as he had squeezed to hard until it drew blood. She hated how a sharp jolt of pleasure also shot through her. 

"Ugh......!" Sans groaned loudly as he thrust harder into her until it made her scream again. He moved one hand down in between his thrust hips and began rubbing at the bud of her clit, making her gasp and throw her head back. "Th-that's right, Pet! Come on! Catch up to me! Scream! Scream and cum, baby!" He growled as he rubbed furiously and thrust hard into her. 

Charity gasped and as she arched her back, pleasure striking through her as her hips widened as he continued. She felt the juices of their connection beginning the squelch and the sound of bone hitting flesh sent more jolts of pleasure through her. 

Her body was seeming to enjoy it now. Her mind.....not so much. 

Groaning, Sans pulled back until he was nearly out before gliding back in, almost slow and agonizing but surely, it did the trick. 

Charity screamed as she felt hot white pleasure burst through her and her back arched right off the mattress as her hips shuddered against his. 

Sans growled long and loud as he finally came as well, his magic spraying hot deep within her before he gave a few more weaker thrusts into her. And then he collapsed on top of her, panting and growling as he felt his teeth nip her neck, making her shriek one more time as a second orgasm hit her. He grinned against her skin as he bit into her before she collapsed as well. 

Both panting and breathing hard, they just laid there. Though inner case, she was crying and sobbing as she laid trembling under this somewhat large skeleton. He was still inside of as she could very well feel. And still somewhat erected. 

Sans just panted hard before lifting his head again to look down at her, feeling her sweat mixing with hisnown. "So-sorry, Pet. I wanted to fuck ya but not like that." He gasped in between pants. "And ya ain't gonna like this but I'm gonna do it again." 

"N-n-n-no......pl......pl-please......." Charity whimpered as she weakly looked at him through bleary eyes.

Sans groaned as his hips gave a jerk as he began thrusting in a slower pace, making her whimper as her head pressed against the mattress. "I'm still BONEY, Pet. Gotta. And Boss'n more and likely want to hear ya screaming again. He's like that. Just a few more times an' then I'll leave ya the fuck alone for the rest of the night." He groaned out before thrusting slow and more gentle with her. 

Sliding in and out, he was painfully gentle with her this time, making an unwanted moan escape from her. It brought a grin to his skull but he kept moving, a groan escaping him again as he moved in and out. 

Charity cried softly as he moved within her. Her face was now completely wet from tears and sweat and she felt soaked down below as fluids were dribbling from her entrance as he kept going. And then without any warning, after a few long moments of slow and gentle, Sans slammed into her again, moving brutally fast and painful again. It still brought a wave of pleasure over her as she gasped and cried out loudly as he moved. 

It was a good long while before he finally finished, having fucked the shit out of her for what could have been an hour or two. He had gone from fast and brutal to painfully slow and gentle and then back to fast and brutal, over and over again. 

By the end of it, Charity felt herself black out during one hard orgasm. She just couldn't keep awake after what she believed four times. She was out, hearing him snarl out his orgasm, his skull thrown back into another snarl and the last thing she felt was another sharp bite on her shoulder.

And then it went black.


	10. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used:  
> Heathens-21 Pilots (from Suicide Squad)

Charity felt numb when she woke up again. 

She literately felt numb. She felt nothing as she woke up on her back, still in the chains. She was warm because there was someone draped over her. She saw mostly darkness but once her eyes adjusted, she saw that she was still in the small room of Sans. 

And it was Sans who was draped over her like a blanket. Slobbering as he slept on top of her. He was dressed this time, though in a black tank top and baggy sweatpants. 

Nonetheless, he was sleeping right on top of her. 

It couldn't be helped. 

Charity had taken one good look at him and the numbness went away. She would have thought that she would panic because he had raped her. She thought that she would be terrified of him. 

But no. 

Instead, she felt pure rage at him and it did not stop her logical mind to wriggle under him, trying to at least free her legs from out under him. 

Sans groaned, snorting back a snore before one eye opened at a slit and he looked at her before closing it again. "Kn........knock.....it.....off.......m'sleeping......" he mumbled incoherently. 

Her legs freed from under him and the blanket, Charity curled them closer to her before she lashed out hard and fast, kicking him right the side and making him just roll over, right off the mattress. 

THUMP!

"OW!" Sans yelped as his skull smacked against the floor. He was up again quickly and rubbing the back of his skull, glaring at her. "What the fu.....?!" 

Charity lashed out and kicked at him again but he dodged this time, growling at her. "Oh, don't you dare growl at me!" She growled right back as she sat up and curled against the wall, surprising him with her behavior. "How dare you?!"

Sans growled backing away from her, his eyes flicking over to the door of his room before he held up a finger to his shark like teeth. "Shhh! Don't wake Boss up, Pet!" He hissed warning. 

Charity opened her mouth to start yelling. 

But with a flick of his wrist, Sans flung the blanket up against her face and dove at her. He was upon her, covering her mouth to quiet her. She tried screaming at him but it was muffled by the blanket. He had her pinned, even when she tried fighting him off but he kept firm.

"Now, shut up! Shut up for one second!" Sans growled at her and she glared at him. "Now listen to me and ya listen good! Boss is sleeping and if ya wake him up, he will be pissed! That dick of his! He will use it on you! He will beat you and do a whole lot worse than I did! What I did was keep him from using it on you!" He hissed. 

Charity glared harder at him, trying to thrash but she found herself pinned harder against the wall and mattress. 

"No, you fucking listen to me!" Sans hissed at her. "Look, I am an asshole! I get that, okay?! I know I am! I fucked ya unwillingly! But it would have been better if I had because if Boss had did it, ya be hurting a lot worse than ya are now! Do ya hurt, right now?!" 

Charity paused in surprise at him. She had to. She realized it. She wasn't hurting. He had been rough with her but she didn't hurt like she thought she would be. She wasn't even sore. 

Sans nodded sharply. "Yeah. I fed ya while you slept. So ya wouldn't hurt when ya woke up!" He growled before sighing as he lightened his grip. "Do ya want a bath or not?" 

Again, Charity froze in surprise. 

Sans just hummed before slowly drawing back from her. "Look, ya don't like it. I get that. But ya need to get it through your head. I'm a bad guy but what I am trying to do is keep ya alive. Yes, ya are needed to break the barrier. Ya have a True Soul. But being here with me is a ton lot better than being in the dungeon. Asgore wanted ya at Alphys' lab, being experimented on. Boss talked him into letting us keep ya. Where ya can be a ton lot safer than Alphys'. She would have tortured ya, Pet." 

Charity narrowed her eyes before jerking her head to the side so his hand would slip off. "How is being raped better than that?" She hissed back at him. 

Sans sighed, now releasing her and drawing back. "Cause I can make it feel good. I can keep ya from hurting. Trust me, ya want it to be me, Doll. No one else will. Now, I'm gonna let ya out of the chains. Do not yell at me. Do not attack me. Because I will hurt ya if ya make me do it. Now I'm offerin' ya a bath to wash away anything and everything. All I'm askin' from ya is that ya don' make a scene. Cause if ya wake up Boss, we will both be in deep shit." He told her before letting her go and climbing off of her.

Charity glared at him but remained still as she gave her wrists a light jiggle to remind him of the chains.

"Ya won' make a scene?" Sans asked raising a brow and placing a fist on his waist. 

And Charity shook her head. 

Giving a nod, Sans waved his hand, which glowed red and the chains fell away from her wrists, allowing her to sit up and rub at them. He knew very well she would cause a scene if not for the promise of a bath. He knew it because she was watching him warily as she climbed off the mattress and stood up. 

"Good. Now here is the thing. And ya listen up. I'm gonna be nice and let ya take a bath and wear clothes. But from now on, ya behave." Sans warned her, making her still. He saw the interest in her eyes from his words and he nodded. "I'll let ya wear clothes but the catch is, no more misbehaving. Ya got to listen to me and if i want ya, ya won't fight me. And ya won't keep pissing Boss off." 

Charity glared at him as she wrapped her arms around herself. "What if I don't want to be fucked by you?" She growled darkly. 

Sans just grinned his shark like grin at her. "Then ya lose ya clothes and ya walk around naked again. And ya lose whatever this thing is." He said as he pulled out his hand from his sweat pants pocket and in his hand was a black device that had Charity gasping and stiffen. 

It was her MP3 player. 

"Don't break that, please! It has all of my music on it and I don't have a back up for it!" Charity begged, her hands stretching out for it. 

Sans backed away, giving her a look. He did look a little confused for a second as he looked at the device. "What is this? It plays music?" He asked before turning it over to examine it. 

Charity nodded with a pained look. She really did not want Sans to have that. It had been a gift from her old mentor, Sly. It was the only thing she had left of him. The last thing she had that he had given to her. "Ye-yeah. I downloaded like a thousand songs on it. Please, don't ruin it." She said in a pleading tone.

Sans just frowned as he looked it over before shoving it at her. "Show me. Show me how to use it." He told her. 

Charity scrambled for it, blinking in surprise as she took it from him. She didn't know what to say about that. But with a shrug, she turned it on and then flicked through her play lists before she glanced around the room. "Um....do you have a computer or a speaker? I think I lost my headphones......." she was saying. 

She just got a weird look from him before he waved a hand and a very large beastly looking skull formed right in front of them, making Charity flinch. It was like a demonic bull skull with fiery red red eyes and horns decorating around its head. It also had sharp looking teeth in its gaping mouth. 

"Here, give me that." Sans told her. 

Hesistating, Charity didn't want to but the look Sans gave her next made her sigh and hand it back to him. And then flinched when all he did was toss it into the skulls mouth. "He-hey!" He complained in pain. 

"Eh, shut up. It's fine. You'll get it back." Sans grumbled at her before his red eye flickered and he reached out, pushing the skulls lower jaw down. 

And music began playing right out of its mouth. 

It was from her MP3 player, the song Heathens by 21 Pilots.

"All my friends are heathens. Take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse."

Charity glanced at Sans as she hear the song playing, completely surprised. But the look on Sans' face was interesting enough. She almost laughed at the look he wore. He looked highly interested as he listened to the song playing.

"All my friends are heathens. Take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse."

"Welcome to the room of people  
Who have rooms of people that they loved one day  
Docked away  
Just because we check the guns at the door  
Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades."

Charity almost laughed again when she saw Sans' skull starting to bob to the music. She knew he was clearly enjoying it. It seemed fitting for him, actually. Now that she thought about it.

"You'll never know the psychopath sitting next to you  
You'll never know the murderer sitting next to you  
You'll think, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?"  
But after all I've said  
Please don't forget.

"All my friends are heathens. Take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse

We don't deal with outsiders very well  
They say newcomers have a certain smell  
You have trust issues, not to mention  
They say they can smell your intentions." 

With the music playing, Charity went into the bathroom and started up the bath, leaving Sans just to listen to the music. He didn't seem to mind as he just stood there, bobbing his head to the music. 

"You'll never know the freakshow sitting next to you  
You'll have some weird people sitting next to you  
You'll think, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?"  
But after all I've said  
Please don't forget  
(Watch it, watch it)" 

"All my friends are heathens. Take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse.

"All my friends are heathens. Take it slow  
(Watch it)  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
(Watch it)  
Please, all my friends are heathens. Take it slow  
(Watch it)  
Wait for them to ask you who you know

"Why'd you come? You knew you should have stayed  
(It's blasphemy)  
I tried to warn you just to stay away  
(Away)  
And now they're outside ready to bust  
(To bust)  
It looks like you might be one of us." 

Charity was in a tub full of hot water, enjoying it when the song finally ended. She flinched when Sans came in with the skull right behind him. She curled up in the hot water, covering herself and trying to hide her soaked form, even though there was no point really. 

The skeleton, however, just looked at her, his hands in his pockets. "That's pretty cool. Didn't know humans had stuff like that." He remarked. 

Charity grimaced, still pressing her arms and legs to herself to hide her naked form. "Do you have to be in here? And did you really go through my stuff? Because my music player was in my bag." She said sourly. 

Sans gave her a dead panned look. "Yes, I do have to be in here 'cause I want to be. And bo, it's not your stuff any more. It's mine. I took it from ya. And I will give it back as long as you behave. And I went through your bag to learn more about you." He growled at her. 

"You could always just ask me!" Charity grumbled now resting her wet chin on her knees. 

"Okay. I will. Why did you come up the mountain and falk down here?" Sans asked tilting his head towards her. 

Charity blinked up at him. "Huh?" She asked frowning. 

Sans shrugged. "Every human that has ever fallen down here had a reason for coming up the mountain we are trapped in. Whether it be just a coincidence of hiking, curiosity or to kill themselves. An' dont try me, a'ight? Ive heard from the other humans we hd that they knew the stories about us, monsters. Every one of them knew the stories and still came up here. So ya prolly did too. So what was your excuse?" He asked her.

Charity paused for a long moment t. She didn't want to tell him why she was up the mountain. To tell him her life's story. She wanted him to fuck off. 

But she knew if she didn't tell him, he would probably get mad and right now she didn't want that. 

"I was homeless, okay?" Charity asked looking away just as he blinked at her. "My entire life has been nothing but a shithole. From day one."

"What made it so bad?" Sans asked her watching her carefully. 

Charity glanced up at him irritably but shrugged. "My mom was a druggie whore at 16 years old. Had me, I ended up in foster care, never being wanted. I was molested by a warden so I ran away when I was too young. I lived on the streets, homeless my entire life. I was starved, so I stole to eat. Was raped before several times." She grumbled. 

"So that's you're not reacting the way I thought you would." 

Charity blinked and looked up at him in surprise. "Huh?" She asked. 

Sans shrugged passively. "Well.....I kind of did fuck ya unwillingly. It's still rape. And I know for a fact that when usually someone gets raped, they react in really bad ways. You act as if it's no big deal, really. You're used to it, aren't ya?" He remarked. 

Charity grimaced but shrugged. "Sure? I huess. I've been raped at least four or five times. Six, if you want to include yours. You fucker." She had to add with spite. 

Sans snorted as he just watched her. "So...you climbed up the mountain to do what? Kill yourself?" He asked bluntly. 

Charity gave him a snappy look but shook her head. "Fuck no. I was trying to leave the fucking city! I was sick of all the bullshit. People were hurting me! Some asshole took everything from me, my home! All because I beat the fucking out of his douchebag son for raping me! I had a home, a job! I was teaching kids how to fight and defend their selves from assholes like him! To avoid going through what I did my whole life! And the fucking mayor took everything from me! I climbed up the mountain to give the city a big fuck you before tripping over something and came here! And now look where I am! A bigger pile of shit than I was trying to run away from!" She ranted with angry tears in her eyes. 

And Sans just let her. 

"I lost everything! I have nothing! All because fucking people had to just keep taking from me! And I wanted to do was the right thing! I was trying to help make the world a better place and all it got me was beaten, raped, homeless! And now I'm a fucking slave to some asshole skeleton!" Charity growled shooting him a dark look. 

She thought he would be angry by her words. She thought he would just glare at her for her insults. 

But no. 

Sans slowly grinned, his eyes lighting up a little bit. He slowly nodded as he straightened. "Yep. I was right then." He remarked. 

Charity blinked at him. "Uh.....right about what?" She asked now scooping some water up and rubbing her chilled arm for being out of the water too long. 

Sans shrugged. "You're primary soul quality." And he got a confused look. "You're a True Soul, so your soul is already a mystery as it is. But you're main soul color should be orange. Orange for Courage. Maybe even a little yellow for Justice. And even red for Determination." He told her. 

Charity stared at him with confusion and bewilderment t. She didn't understand any of that. But.....the words...."What is a True Soul? And why am I a True Soul?" She asked confused. 

Sans shrugged as he gave her a lopsided grin. "A True Soul is something kind of rare. There ain't any that exist really. Not since the old times. Before we, monsters, we're trapped down here by the humans. True Souls are half human, half monsters. Means, ya got a human parent and a monster one." He told her. 

Charity gaped in shock. "Wait! What?! Are you saying I'm.....?!" She was saying. 

"Yep. You're half monster. Your mom was human, right? So your dad was a monster." Sans said grinning. 

That......that was unbelievable. 

Charity couldn't believe that. She was a half monster?! She didn't believe it for one second. "You're fucking with me, aren't you?" She asked with a hint of anger. 

Sans shook his skull. "Nope." He answered. 

 

"But......! But that's impossible! Sure, I never met my dad but there is no way he was a monster! Monsters don't exi.....well! There isn't any up from where I am from! Sure, there are some stories....." Charity then blinked as something came to her. "Wait.....my mom did say she fucked the Devil once. But that was suppose to be a joke. She was a fucking druggie whore. She was high off her ass. She slept around for fun. There can't be a way I'm half monster."

Sans shrugged as he looked at her. "Well, ya are. So maybe she did fuck a monster. Don't know how 'cause the only way out of here is with a human soul and....." he stopped, his eyes lighting up as something hit him. "Oh, shit. There was that dumbass Prince of ours who got himself killed by humans over the sake of one human." 

Charity stared at him. "Huh? Who is the Prince.......er, was?" She asked. 

"Prince Asriel. He ended up dead because he was such a dumbass." Sans said looking at the ground. He was quiet for a good long moment, trying to think. "I'll have to think about it. But the whole deal with your soul," he looked back at her. "You're half monster. And according to some documents we do have, that's pretty rare. An' I am betting ya have magic." 

Again, Charity gave him a confused bewildered look. "Me? Have magic? I don't think so. I've never had magic. I've never seen any magic before all of this." She said grimacing. 

"Well.......I'd have to get ya to Alphys to know for sure. But that'd be pushing a lot of buttons. She's fucking crazy and more than likely will cause more harm to ya than good. Nah." Sans said before slowly grinning. "II think I will do it myself." 

"Do.......what?" Charity asked slowly and uneasily. 

Sans just grinned like the shark he was like. "Okay. Here is a deal for ya. Ya be my slave, like ya have a choice on that, anyway. Ya let me fuck ya any time I want. Do what I want ya to do, and I help ya do some self discovery. We can find out if ya do have magic. We find out who ya pops is. And I'll let ya keep clothes on unless I tell ya to take 'em off." He said before offering a hand to her. 

Charity stared at him for a good long timse. She didn't believe a single bit of it. She didn't like this at all. But it....it did have her pretty curious. 

What would she lose, really? Well, what she hadn't lost already?

Sighing, she reached over and took his hand. "Okay. Fine. But I don't think any of this matters. I don't have magic. You already fuck me and molest me whenever you want. I think the only thing I get out of this is I get to wear clothes." She said warily. 

Sans nodded, shaking her hand before letting her go. "Pretty much. Now hurry it up. Lookin' at ya in that water has made me horny. I wanna have a go." He remarked turning to leave her to some privacy, which was a relief. 

Charity sighed either way. What the fuck did she get herself into? She knew she was going to regret this. She just knew it.


	11. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight time jump

There was a unison of pants mixing together in the small room, light barely shining through the window now. Heavy breathing from her, stifled whimpers from her. 

Charity hated this but what other choice did she have as she pressed her face further into the mattress as she felt Sans sinking slowly in and out of her from behind. She couldn't deny that in some way, it did feel good. 

But she still didn't want it. 

It had been maybe.....an hour and a half since Sans started fucking her for their morning romp. He had of course fucked her the night before, having gone two hours of it before they fell asleep together. 

It had been a full month since Charity became the skeleton brothers' slave, or technically Sans' sex slave. And nearly every night and morning, he would release whatever sexual frustration he had out on her. 

Charity had to be honest though. He did know what the hell he was doing when he went at it inside of her. He did make her feel good and she fucking hated it. 

Though, the fact that he had promised her to try and find out more about herself still hadn't happened. 

They didn't really do anything but fuck each other. 

It was probably because of Boss, if she had to be honest. He always reminded Sans that he had a damn job to do and he mostly left Charity in the house to just do some cleaning or just sit around. She did keep the house pretty well and even Boss admitted that he was finally pleased with her cleaning skills. She kept the house clean. 

And she did the cooking because the next morning since she had been raped by Sans, Boss had asked her a simple question. 

Did she fuck with his food he had been cooking? 

There wasn't much of a choice but to answer honestly. She knew he had noticed her messing with his cooking. He had known she had done it even when he told her not to. She told him the truth, so not to get into bigger trouble than she probably was in. 

But she hadn't been. 

Instead, Boss had growled at her irritably before huffing and told her that she was to cook from now on. He finally afmitted, and even to Sans' shock, he fucking sucked at cooking. His cooking was shit. 

But because she had.meddled with his cooking, he had to admit it. She was a ten times better cook than he was. She was now in charge of making sure there was food on the table for him and Sans. Mostly him. 

Sans ate little, really or he went out. She got to eat whatever was left. The last one to eat or she got the scraps. She got smart the first few times and over cooked a little bit more stuff to make sure she would get a fair share. 

Boss didn't notice. 

Sans did but didn't give a shit because he was just happy that there was finally someone around who k ew what the fuck they were doing. 

And as promised, Charity got to wear clothes. 

Though, not much of it. She was only allowed to wear a shirt to cover herself. No pants, no underwear, for just in case Sans wanted a faster access to her when he was in a mood. 

Which was nearly every time he was near her. 

It went on for a whole month. 

Charity cooked and cleaned and was fucked nearly every night by Sans. She hated every moment of it and was starting to get fed up that Sans wasn't keeping his promise to helping her figure things out a out her soul. 

But what could she do? 

The last time she had demanded him to figure it out earned her a hard round in the ass by him. And he had been very rough with her that it had hurt to sit down for a week without wriggling in discomfoert. 

No. 

She had to wait and try to convince him. 

But for now, after sleeping for a good five hours, she had woken up that morning to Sans petting at her and growling as he p awed at her thighs. She groaned, not happy but rolled over onto her front, allowed him to lift her butt up into the air so he could foreplay with her until she finally found herself a little wet to sink in. 

And now, she was gripping onto the mattress, biting back unwanted moans as Sans was gripping her waist firmly, his boney legs on each side of her own, moving his member in and out of her from behind in a slow manner. 

"Ugh......ugh.....fu-fuck......" Sans groaned as he slowly thrust into the wet heat of her, his grip tightening onnher as his skull rolled back and a long glowing red tongue flopped out of his sharp maw of a mouth. 

Charity had to bite her own tongue as she felt him sliding against her inner tunnels slowly and pleasantly. She hated how he made her feel but she still couldn't deny it, at least on theninside. 

God, it felt fucking good as he stretched her wide with his good sized ectopenis. He was sliding in and out against nerves that made her want to moan in pleasure but she refused. 

Charity wouldn't give in. 

She couldn't give him the satisfaction. 

"Oh." Except for that one. That one couldn't be helped because Sans found a sweets pot for her. "Oh." Or that one because he was now rubbing against those nerves over and over again. 

"Fu-fuck....." Charity groaned as she felt him trust over those nerves. She could almost see his smug grin on his skull now as he did it over and over again. His pace was starting to pick up as he thrust against her sweet spot. 

"Ugh.....god......fucking.....Pet......" Sans groaned as he panted heavily, his eyes very heavy as the pleasure shot up through him. His hips slowly began picking up speed as he gripped her tighter. "Ugh......fuck! You feel so fucking good, Pet!"

Charity hissed as she arched back a little. "Would it....mmmm.....kill you.....uh....to sa-say my name.....for....mmmmhhmm.....on-once......" she growled irritably. 

Hips now jerking faster, fluids sloshing together as bone met flesh harder and daster. Sans' only answer was a growling groan as he thrust harder into her, ear ing a gasp from her and making her really arch against him. 

The skeleton monster was now growling as his grip became so tight on her waist as he began to pummel right into her. His groan grew louder as the sound of his hips now slapped against hers. 

Charity gasped and moaned, her legs spreading wider as she felt the pressure building inside of her. Her red hair covering her face as she twisted her hands into the blanket that covered the mattress. 

"Uh......uh.....ugh.....!" 

"Fu-fuck......fuck......fuck.....ugh!" 

The speed was now like a jackhammer as he moved in and out almost franticly. Sans was so close. And so was she. She was tight ing around him a D it nearly drive him to primal insanity as he released his grip on her waist and wrapped his bare boney arms around her, now jerking her back against him hard and fast. 

Charity cried out loudly this time as the pleasure skyrocketed. She lift herself up with trembling arms, only to be shoved back down by a boney hand, wrapping around through her hair and shoving her face into the mattress. 

Sans was growling as he began slamming his hips into her, growling like a beast. His growls mingled with her soft cries of unwanted bliss as his eyes closed tightly shut and his skull was thrown back as he pounded into her.

Gasping and panting, Charity found herself pressing back against him as she felt her climax coming now. She felt the pressure building and all she could do was give a weak cry. 

And then it burst. 

Almost pure white blinded her as she squeezed her eyes shut tight as she gave a cry of esctasy. She felt herself tighten around him, squeezing that intrusion unto Sans growled like a beast as he snapped his hips hard against her as he finally came right after her. 

Panting after a moment, he collapsed on top of her, pressing her down into the mattress.

Charity groaned in discomfort as she wriggled under him, trying to get out but he wrapped his arms around her and held her fast. She just huffed and tried to shove him off of her either way. 

It was a sharp bite to the shoulder that made her stop with a yelp. 

"Ow! Did you just.....?! Don't bite me! You're fucking heavy! Get off!" Charity growled as she still tried to push him off. 

Huffing in his own irritation, Sans rolled over, off of her, laying on his back as he sighed with content. He just laid there with his eyes closed while Charity climbed off the mattress and started grabbing her clothes, well.....the shirt she wore. It was a somewhat ratty black and red striped sweater that did have a few tears here and there from Sans being so grabby in the past month. 

"What ya doing?" Sans asked somewhat sleepily. 

"I'm taking a shower and then going to go start breakfast." Charity grumbled as she headed for the bathroom, tugging at the collar around her neck to make it more comfortable. 

"Be quick then. We got loads to do." Sans said sleepily as he just laid there. 

Charity huffed as she shot him a look. "Doing what?! Fucking me every hour? Me sitting around doing nothing? You still haven't helped me trying to figure out if I have magic or not!" She grumbled as she made her way to the bathroom. 

Sans chuckled as he opened one eye socket and looked at her bare behind, which did have a few bruises from his fingers digging into her. "That's where you're wrong, Pet. I've been keeping a close eye on ya now and I think I know what magic ya do have. We're gonna figure it out today though. And ya not staying home this time. Ya coming with me to work today." He called after her. 

There was a pause before Charity poked her head backnout, looking at him with wide eyes. 

"You mean, I get to get out of the house today?" 

Sans grinned at her and nodded. "Yep! So that means, ya get to wear pants today because it's cold outside. And we will be out for a while. Ya gonna help me work today and during that time, I'm gonna test ya out. See if we can't get ya magic flowing." He told her. "But as long as ya hurry it up in the shower."

Charity never had taken a shorter, faster shower in her life. 

It was a good little while after. Charity had made breakfast of scrambled eggs, hashbrowns and pancakes for the skelebrothers and herself. She had served them and then ate her own before Boss left, giving Sans a warning that she hadn't heard. 

And now, she was leaving with Sans, dressed in her black and red sweater and some ratty yoga pants she had. It wouldn't do much for the cold but it was something at least. She had her long red hair piled up into a messy bun on the back of her head with a few strands over her eyes. 

As Sans lead her out of the house, she couldn't help but look around in interest. This was the first time in a month that she finally got to leave the house. She had not ever gotten to look around. And now she was allowed to. 

The small of Snowdin really was small. There was a decent number of ten buildings in the town, some houses, some not. The inhabitants of the town were all nearly animal monsters, the skelebrothers being the only ones who weren't. 

There were mostly rabbit monsters in the town with a few bears and dogs. A fish head monster, a mouse looking monster, and a lizard kid.

But it sure was a depressing and gloomy looking place. The buildings were a little run down, coated with icicles and snow. Well lit in some windows but it was like.....no one cared about this town. It was a depressing, cold place. 

Well except for one. 

One building was well lit and the best looking place in the town, other than the skelebrothers' house. It had a neon sign flashing saying Grillby's. It looked more like a nightclub really. 

But that's not where they were going. 

Sans lead Charity right by Grillby's, ignoring looks they both got from monsters in the town. He had his hands stuffed into his pockets as he just lead her. He only glanced at her when she moved a little too close to his side, brushing against her elbow. He saw that she looked rather nervous. "What's with ya all o' sudden?" He had to ask.

"They're staring at me." Charity murmured nervously. 

Sans lift his eyes and looked around and did see that monsters were staring at them.....or rather, her. Some of them look confused, most hostile. He narrowed his eyes and growled as he swung an arm around Charity and yanked her in front of him, into his arms but kept walking with her, though a little awkwardly. 

Charity had yelped slightly at the sudden change but glanced up behind her at him as she was forced to keep walking. 

"They know you're human. Some of them are just wonderin' why ya ain't dead yet. But the others.....don' ya worry. They won't hurt ya. 'Cause if they try it, they'll be in for a G O O D T I M E!" Sans growled rather loudly to get the message sent. And only a few looked away, looking nervous. 

"Ho-how can you be sure?" Charity asked uneasily though happy enough that Sans was so warm against the cold. 

"Cause you're under mine and Boss' protection. Ya my Pet, Pet. An' most of 'em ain't scared of me, they are of Boss. It's why most of 'em hasn't gone and try and Dust me." Sans told her as they approached the town border to leave. 

Charity just frowned. She could see why, sort of. Boss was one mean son of a bitch. "Why aren't they afraid of you? You're not exactly very nice either." She remarked. 

Sans shrugged before finally releasing her to walk beside him. "Cause of my one HP." He told her. 

"Huh?" 

"Basically, it takes one hit to my soul to kill me. Now don' get me wrong. Cause of my magic, I am one strong, mean son of a bitch." Sans explained. "I'm fast too, as you very well know 'cause of my teleportation. It takes a lot of speed and effort to hit me. And my power, with me able to throw things or move 'em by will, that makes me pretty dangerous as you well know. But.....me physically, I'm weak as shit. If someone hits me in the soul, poof!" 

Charity was pretty intrigued as she listened to him. This was the first time he admitted being weak. "So.....if I were to hit your soul......" she was saying. 

Sans shot her a look of warning, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Yeah, ya can kill me. But I wouldn't try it, Pet. Cause if ya do, ya gonna be in big fucking trouble. Cause if ya fail to kill me, I'm gonna beat ya senseless. And if ya succeed, Boss is gonna kill ya. So don't fucking even." He growled at her. 

"I was just asking, Edge!" Charity snapped. 

Sans froze in surprise as he halted and looked right at her. He stared at her for a good long moment before tilting his skull. "Edge?" He asked her. 

Charity folded her arms and huffed at him. "Yeah, Edge. Short for Edgey bastard! Because your so fucking edgey! So I'm calling you Edge from now on since you keep calling me Pet and not by name! So why should I call you by YOUR name?!" She snapped. 

Sans snorted as he gave a sideways grin as he looked at the ground. "Edge.......hmm. I like it. Okay. Call me Edge from now on." He said with a shrug. 

Charity blinked now in surprise. She even dropped her arms. "Huh? Really?" She asked blinking. 

Sans......or rather now Edge nodded with a sharp grin. "Yeah, it's catchy. And it suits me. Normally, I was gonna make ya call me Master. But I think I like Edge more. So that's what you call me." He said before turning to keep on walking. 

Charity stared after him before hurrying to catch up to him. She had been surprised by him. Her nickname for him was suppose to piss him off. But instead he liked it. 

So......she guessed he was Edge now.

"So.....what are we doing out here?" Charity asked as she looked around the hauntingly beautiful winter wonderland. 

Edge shrugged as they approached a wooden shack or rather roofed stand, though didn't look like they were going to stop at it. There were sounds coming from it, which did have him hesistated as he glanced at it. "Well, I'm a Sentry for the Ruins. I keep an eye socket out for any humans that might come through it." He halted and stared at the shack and even Charity looked at it from. 

There was moans coming from inside that shack. And growls. Someone was getting it on in there. 

"Fuck." Edge groaned making a face before looking at Charity and holding up a boney finger to his wide fangs to keep her quiet. "Don't say a word." He whispered very quietly as he took her wrist and started tip toeing past the shack. 

Charity frowned but followed him as she looked into the shack, only to see two furry beings in there. She grimaced when she saw what they were doing. 

It was two dog monsters. A pure white one and an ink black one. 

The black dog monster was right on top of the white one, moving on top of her, rutting. There was no doubt about it. He was fucking the other dog. His furry legs were against the white one's, moving in and out of it. 

And just by a quick glance, the white one was a female. The sounds coming from her made it that obvious. She was moaning, her head pressed against the cold ground of the stand. She was onnher knees, ass in the air, tail swept back while the black dog was thrusting into her. 

Edge gripped Charity's wrist a little tighter as he pulled her quietly past the stand, hurrying as quietly as he could. 

And once they were past, he huffed with a hint of precipitation on his brow as he finally let her go. 

"Who were they?" Charity finally asked as they continued on now. 

Edge shook his head growling as he stuffed his hands back into his pocket. "Fucking Doggo and Dogaressa." He grumbled grumpily. "Some of the Dog folk we got around here. Doggo is the fucking worse Sentry but dangerous because he does bite hard. He is fucking blind as a bat but has really good hearing. Dogaressa is one of the Royal Knights. A Hunter, really. She has a great sense of smell and is known to be one of the best Trackers in the Underground, right with her mate, Dogamy." He told her. 

Charity blinked at him in surprise. She remembered those names. A month before, Sans.....er, Edge had gotten into a lot of trouble for fucking Dogaressa. But......"She is married? But didn't you......?" She was asking making a face. 

Edge growled at her but half heartedly as he nodded. "Yep. I fuck her once in a while. But I ain't the only one who does it. As ya can see, she is a fucking slut. She acts like she is always in Heat and coaxed other monters to fucking her. Everyone but her mate, Dogamy. She is in a very unhappy relationship with him because he is such a fucking dick. A bigger dick than me, really. If it weren't for his fucking nose and being the best Tracker in the Underground, he'd be dead because he is such an arrogant prick." 

Charity made a face as she followed him to another wooden shack like stand. And it was here that Edge walked to before grabbing a chair and sinking down on it. She frowned and followed him over, looking around. 

Just down the path, she recognized ized that area. She could that far down the path, the Ruins. The purple door that had been blown apart had been replaced as far as she could see. 

But that been where Edge had tricked her. Had caught her. 

"So," Edge said now turning in the chair facing her and making her look back at him. "This is what we are gonna do. Usually, I just fucking sit here, keeping watch. But....this time......we are gonna try and figure out ya magic."

Charity frowned and folded her arms. "How are we suppose to do that?" She asked curiously. 

Edge shrugged grinned before he scooped up some snow and packed it tight until it was a nice tight, snowball. "M' gonna be throwing snowballs at ya. And ya gonna dodge. We gonna fight until your magic manifests to defend ya'self." He told her. 

Shrinking a little, Charity didn't like that at all. "Okay.....so basically you're going to just throw snow at me. I don't see how....." 

SPLAT!!

"OW!" Charity yelped as the snowball hit her right in the leg and she bent over, rubbing at her leg, glaring at him. That was not a snowball at all. It was an iceball! And it fucking hurt! "What the fuck!" She snapped. 

Edge just grinned as he scooped up more. "Now get running around. Don't leave the area, cause if I have to chase ya, I'm gonna make ya regret it. Now dodge." He told her. 

Charity glared at him before flinching and duck g when he threw another one at her. She swore at him but did as she was told. She began dodging, ducking and rolling as he threw the iceball at her. 

This was going to be a long day. 

And as it turned out, it was going to be a long two weeks that would pass. 

Because for two weeks straight, every day, same time, Edge brought Charity out to his station and threw iceball at her. She hated every fucking moment of it. 

By the end of the days, she had so many fucking bruises onnher body from being hit by ice. She had them healed when she ate monster food but still had so many bruises all over her body from the impact of ice. 

And it went on for a good long while. 

Every day, Edge would "train" her this way. He would casually throw iceball at her, making her run around to dodge them while saying it was to get her magic to spark up, Ro come to her defense.

Charity swore he was enjoying her painful misery though. He was enjoying hitting her with iceball too much. 

And then at the end of the day, after being soaked in snow and ice, shovering, Edge took her home to warm up, get fed, do chores around the house and end the night by fucking her. 

The routine never changed from then on for weeks. 

Except for one day......when it all finally turned into shit because of the slut dog, Dogaressa.


	12. Eleven

Charity wouldn't say she was getting comfortable around Edge and even Boss. But she was so used to them now. 

After being their slave for almost two months now, she finally figured out a pattern for both of them. She knew how to read them after watching them and interacting with them. And she used it to her advantage. She knew their quirks and how to avoid them getting mad at her. 

Edge was easy to keep from getting mad at her, though he was tempermental. He did lose his temper pretty easy. But she finally figured out how to avoid that, and usually it had her bent over something with him pounding into her. 

God, he was a horny bastard. And he still stunk of mustard, dirt and sweat. 

Boss....it took a little while to figure him out but once she did, she knew how to avoid him and his bad temper. He was very tempermental and lost his temper at the slightest wrong twitch from her or even Edge. 

But Charity played him on his interests. 

Cooking. 

Boss had been in a very bad mood one day and he did take it out on Edge. He did beat him brutally and he did fuck him right in front of Charity. It had scared the shit out of her when he did it. And she still wondered why Edge let him do shit like that to him. 

But after going a round in a modified magic entrance, basically a summoned pussy by Edge, Charity got Boss' attention onto her, which almost ended up being a mistake.

But she worked with it and offered him to teach him to cook. 

Boss went dead silent and then said yes. 

Edge was still surprised that Charity managed to calm his enraged brother down so quickly and put him a better mood than he ever seen. He had not been beaten or fucked since then. Ever. Verbally abused, a few smacks or kicks here and there yes but never truly beatened. 

So whenever Boss came home angry, he made Charity go into the kitchen to teach him to cook. 

It worked out just fine. 

Nonetheless, it did make questions come up that Charity tried with holding but eventually caved in to. She asked Edge what his and Boss' story actually was. And during their 'training'.

"So......what did happen before all of this? What was life like before I came around?" Charity asked Edge as they took a break to eat some lunch that she had made for both of them.

Edge gave her a suspicious look as he drank from a mustard bottle, which she had been disgusted by in the beginning but was now used to it. "Why do ya want to know?" He asked her. 

Charity shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I am just curious. I don't know a whole lot about you, other than you're both assholes. You know a little bit about me. So I just wanted to know about you." She said as she ate her sandwich she had made. 

Edge made a face before huffing and taking a long swig of his mustard. "Fair enough, I guess. What do ya wanna know?" He asked leaning back in his chair. 

"Well......how come it's just you and Boss? Don't you have any other family?" Charity asked just glad enough he was going with it. 

"Nope. It's just us. I'm older than Boss. He's just bigger and meaner. Was born in the capitol. Or more like created by some asshole named Gaster." Edge said shrugging. 

Charity stared at him for a moment. "Created?" She asked him in confusion.

Edge nodded. "If I remember righ', Boss'n I weren't exactly born like other monsters were. We were grown in a test tube of something alike. Guy named W.D. Gaster came here to our Underground out of sheer curiosity. He said he wasn' from here. So, I don't know where he came from. I 'member him talking about a different dimension or some kind of bullshit. No one knew who the fuck he was so, I guess it might've been true. Anyway, 'ccording to Gaster, he made us from himself and a piece of some soul. His mate or something. Wanted to start over."

"Start over from what?" Charity asked frowning. 

Edge shrugged. "Don' know, don' fucking care. He was a fucking dick. Yeah, there ain't love down here but he sure treated Me'n Boss like shit. We were kids and we fought like any siblings did. But....I did care for my baby bones bro. He raised us for a bit. A couple of years. I guess he tried to care about us. But we were fighting one day, Boss'n me and we knocked over some glass jar he kept his so called mate's soul and broke it. It disappeared and he got mad. Beat Boss until I stepped in and took the beating for my baby bro. He called worthless pieces of shit and just left. Never saw the fucker again." 

Charity looked at him with sympathy. She did feel for him. He and Boss had been abandoned by their father. Why? Because they were typical siblings and they were fighting. "How old were you? What happened? Didn't anyone take you in?" She asked quietly. 

Edge shook his head as he folded his arms. "Nope. No monster gave a shit about a couple of orphans. We had to fend for ourselves. I raised Boss, took care of 'em. And I was only eight. He was five. I had to steal food for 'em. I kept him warm when it was cold. We got kicked out of the capitol because we were weak and alone. They expected us to just Dust. But I refused to let us Dist. I did I could to keep Boss alive." 

He took a swig of mustard. 

"Eventually, our luck ran out. We couldn't keep stealing for food. I was thirteen when I realized that I had to go to the extreme to keep Boss alive." Edge's look faded into something faraway now. "I lost my virginity 'cause I sold it for gold. So I could save up for somewhere to live." 

Charity stared at him in surprise and pain. "You.....did.....that?" She asked breathlessly. 

"Yep. I did. I became a whore just to keep Boss alive. I would let monsters fuck me for money. I tried to keep him away from it. From that kind of life but.....one of my clients found out I had a baby bones brother. He wanted him." Edge said growled and he looked at her horrified look. He nodded. "The monster went after Papyrus. I tried fighting him off. I failed. He beat me down, broke many bones. Fucked Papyrus. Hard until he was screaming and begging for him to stop. And ya want to know what happened next?" 

"What?" Charity asked painfully. 

Edge grinned wickedly, the red flare in his eyes. "Papyrus fucking killed him. He realized what kind of world we lived in. He turned and fought back. Just like you did. You are just like him in a way. He turned and fucking beat that fucker down until he was Dust. That's when he got mean. He got really fucking mean. Becoming Boss." He told her. "The monster he killed.....turns out he had been the Captain of the Royal Knights. King Asgore ' s right hand monster. Asgore found out. And he fucking offered Boss a job as the next Captain of the Royal Knights. He trained him right with Undyne. Paid him in gold. And for only one price."

"What was that?" Charity asked, having a feeling that she wasn't going to like it. 

Edge rolled his skull and looked right at her. "He gets to fuck me once in a while. I tried telling Boss to say no. And it turned against me. It's why he don't care too much about me. I almost ruined his chance to become something big and better, just because of Asgore. It was the first time Boss ever fucked me hard. He started hitting me, being cruel. Just like the rest of this fucking world." He then grinned. "Wanna hear the sad part?" 

Charity couldn't imagine it getting sadder but she asked it anyway. "What?" 

"I couldn't be more proud of my baby bones than I am now." Edge told her and she blinked in surprise. "Yeah. I know, righ'? Kind of fucked up. But I am proud of 'em. He became something else when he got raped. He became stronger. More lethal. And he has this whole god damned place scared shit less of him. Even Asgore might be scared of him. Boss is one powerful monster, Pet. And no one dares to fuck with him. Or me, unless they want their ass as Dust. So that's why no one will fuck with you if you're my slave and his. Cause if they do, he will get them." 

Charity had to smile. She believed him. She didn't know why but she was starting to get comfortable with him. No, she didn't like that she was in this situation or even like him. But she did see a side of him that no one else.got to see. She knew it then and there. He might not admit it out loud but he loved his brother dearly. No matter what shit Boss put him through.

And that was enough for Charity to see some good in him. Even if he was an asshole.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is" Came a scantily voice, making Edge tense up and growl as he and Charity looked up from each other. He growled and sighed as soon as he saw that white dog coming towards them. 

Dogaressa. 

Now that she didn't have her muzzle pressed to the ground, Charity got a good look at her. She had to admit it though. Dogaressa was a gorgeous dog. 

Almost creme white fur all over her with lighter brown floppy ears, Dogaressa had deep brown eyes with a hint of red in them. She did have fangs, like any dog did. She was also rather big, bigger than Charity at least. Almost like at 6 feet tall with a long bushy tail, at least a head taller than Edge was. 

It was rather odd seeing a dog wearing clothes though. She was wearing a black mini skirt with a black bra like top and a black cloak hanging around her neck. 

"Hey, Dogaressa." Edge said warily as he leaned back in his chair, looking bored. "How's it going?" 

"Well, if you must know, Sans." Dogaressa said as she walked over and leaned against the stand, puffing out her chest. She even batted her eyes at him. "I've missed you. I wanted to come see my favorite BONE DADDY." 

Even Charity made a face at that one. That was not original at all. 

"Can't, 'Ressa. I'm on duty." Edge said wearily his eyes drooping boredom. 

Dogaressa pouted as she leaned closer to him, clearly ignoring that Charity was there. She even reached down in between her own legs and under her skirt, now obviously fondling herself. "Oh, when has that ever stopped you before, Sans. Come on. I'm feeling so empty without you inside of me." She wined softly before her breathing hitched as she began slowly moving her large paw inside between her legs.

Charity made a face but did glance at Edge, who gritted his teeth, his eyes definitely on that paw and now soaked entrance. He did look uneasy and the lust was starting to grow in his eyes. She glanced down at his lap and sure enough, there was that red glow and a bulge starting to form.

"Sansy, Sansy, come on!" Dogaressa whined before she turned around and bent over so that he had a pretty good view of her fingers sinking in and out of a clearly wet entrance. 

Edge hissed as he grimaced at her but gripped the edge of his stand tightly. 

Charity sighed as she rolled her eyes. She knew he was going to cave in if this kept up. He was a fucking horny bastard and if he caved in, she knew he would get into trouble again. 

Probably better to avoid that. 

Charity smirked before looking at Dogaressa as she began panting and moaning, sinking another two fingers into her hole. "That is so fucking sad." She said harshly. 

Dogaressa halted and turned sharply around to look at her in surprise. And so had Edge. 

"Ex-Excuse me?!" 

Charity just sneered as she leaned over and hung herself around Edge, who was staring at her with alarm. "You were right, Sans. She really is like a slutty bitch in heat. So fucking desperate to get fucked by everyone when she really should get it from her husband." She said in the most nasty way as she could. 

Edge's brows shot up way up as his jaw fell. 

Dogaressa snarled as she spun around, glaring at Charity. "Who the fuck are you?! How dare you?!" She snarled, her hackles raising. 

Charity just smirked as she let her other hand drop right down on Edge's lap, covering his bulge with it. Or rather.....she began rubbing at him, making him hiss as his eye sockets fluttered. "I'm Sans' new bitch, slut. And clearly, you can't take a hint. He doesn't want your used ass any more. Why get it from you," she said before raising up to her feet and squeezing in between him and the stand, now straddling his lap. She slowly began rubbing her rump against his lap and bulge, making him hiss as his hands slapped down against her thighs. "When he could get it from me? His fucking slave." She finished as she forced herself to make breathy sounds. 

As if she was getting turned on, herself. 

Problem was......she was. 

Dogaressa snarled as she glared furiously at Charity, looking ready to pounce and rip her apart. 

But suddenly, Edge was on his feet, placing a hand against Charity's back and pushing her forward until she was bent over his stand. His hands scrambled for her pants, which made her grimace. She knew she over did it. 

But it was to keep him from getting into more trouble so why not? 

Immediately, Edge had her pants open and he was yanking them down to her knees. He even scrambled for his own shorts, pushing them down until his straining ectopenis was out and rubbing against her bare rear now. 

"Ugh......" Edge breathed as the cool air hit his erection but he immediately hat that sliding in between Charity's legs, rubbing at her entrance but not quite entering yet. "That was a bad move, Pet." He growled as one hand gripped her waist and the other dove down between her legs, now rubbing at her clit. 

Charity just smirked at him from over her shoulder before giving the furious dog monster a look. "Well, I'm right, aren't I? You don't need her any more, now do you?" 

"You fucking whore!" Dogaressa snarled now stepping forward. 

Edge suddenly growled as he kicked Charity's legs apart, pushing her down against the wooden stand top and grabbed his erection, now pumping it a few times. "Get lost, Dogaressa! She got a point! I don't fucking want ya any more! Go back to your fucking mate!" he growled viciously before he lined himself up to Charity's entrance and shoved himself inside of her hard and fast. 

Charity gasped, her back arching and her head moving back at a slight strain. She felt him moving inside of her, thrusting hard and fast and almost desperate for sexual release immediately. She just gripped the edge of the stand, allowing him to thrust into her hard. 

Arms moving to grip the stand from around her, Edge thrust harder and faster into her, almost completely frantic as he began growling and groaning. 

Dogaressa just snarled as she watched them moving against one another, him thrusting intonher. She was very frustrated now. And pissed. 

"Sans! You mother fucker! That should be me.....!" She was snarling as she started forward again. 

Edge snarled as he flashed a red eye at her, his hips pistoning against Charity's now and she was writhing, making gasps and moans as he moved inside of her. 

"GET FUCKING LOST, YOU FUCKING SLUT!! I DON'T WANT YA ANY MORE! I GOT A BETTER, TIGHTER PUSSY RIGHT HERE! NOW GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE SO I CAN FUCK HER IN PEACE!!" Edge snapped he fore he growled, thrusting hard into Charity. 

Dogaressa growled, her eyes narrowing in hate but then she whirled around and stomped off, leaving the two alone. 

The session did not stop right away. 

Edge was almost lost as he moved hard against Charity, making her moan and hiss at his rough treatment but hod, it did feel good to her. 

The stand even began rocking a little with their own. It groaned slightly with them. Charity's front rubbed against the wood, making her wince but being so glad she wore the red and black sweater. 

Edge gripped the stand tight as he frantically moved in and out of Charity. He was growling as his skull fell back and he groaned. 

It wasn't enough. 

Geowling, Edge halted his movement to lift one foot to step down onto Charity's pants and shove them down yo her ankles. "Get them off!" He snarled at her. 

Charity whimpered but did try to kick her pants off from her feet. It took a moment since she was wearing ratty old shoes, which eventually slid off her feet with her pants. 

Immediately, Edge was out of her, grabbing her by the shoulders and spinning her around. His arms were around her waist, lifting her up onto the counter. He wasted no time to shoving her to lay on her back, grab her waist and pull her back against his straining erection. 

Grabbing Charity by the wrists, he pinned her down with his own bulk and thrust his hips against hers until he was inside of her again. 

And then he went wild. 

Charity couldn't stop the gasp she made ad he was thrusting hard and fast into her again. She felt him let go of her wtists, grabbing at her legs and forcing them to lock together around him. 

She just gasped as her back arched off the counter, almost reaching g for him but he was grabbing her wrists again and pinning them down. 

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Charity gasped and whimpered as she bent her head back against the counter, feeling him sinking as deep as he could go. 

"That......that was very bad of.....o-of you, Pet!" Edge growled as he pounded into her. His whole station was rocking now as he sank in and out of her. 

"Co-couldn't......oooooh.....le-let you get into.....trouble again!" Charity gasped as her mouth opened wide to let out a long moan of pleasure and slight pain from his violent thrusts into her. 

"Co-could......handle....ugh.......ugh......th-that......argh..... bit-bitch......ya made a bad ene-enemy, Charity." Edge groaned as he thrust into her. 

And just like that, a tight, hot band snapped inside of Charity as she let out a sharp, shrieking gasp as she hit her climax hard. She arched her back right off the stand while Edge's thrusts were getting longer, faster and slower to pulling out as he rode out her climax.

And then he snarled, his skull thrown back as he hit his climax right after her. 

He raised let go of her wtists, banging them hard down into the counter beside her head, smashing holes into the planks under her. 

His hips jerked as his climax went long, shooting his magic into her before he collapsed right on top of her, gasping and panting in unison with her. 

Charity closed her eyes for a good moment, her chest heaving as she felt his skull press right in between her breasts. She just laid there, feeling his member twitch inside of her. 

Neither one moved for a good long moment before Edge pressed his hands against the counter and pushed off of her. He slowly slid out of her hot, now cum soaked tunnel, still panting and groaning as he rubbed against her sensitive walls. 

Charity just laid there, eyes closed but her hips giving light jerks as she felt him pull out. 

".....Huff......huff......shouldn't.....have done that, Pet. Dogaressa is pissed now......huff......she might be out for.....huff........blood......" Edge breathed hard as he grabbed his shorts and pulled them back up to his waist. 

Charity finally opened her eyes and looked at him wearily as she closed her legs, grimacing on how sticky and sweaty she felt now. "Like.....she can fucking.....touch me......you said.....as long as you and Boss......are my owners.....no one can touch me....." she said before pushing herself to sitting up. 

Edge huffed before scooping up her pants and tossing them onto her lap. "Font mean they ain't gonna try.....Dogaressa is gonna be out for ya now....." he said before nodding for her to put her pants back on. 

Charity just shrugged before sliding her bats began on and then scooted off the counter to pull them all the way back up. ".......Well, if it happens, I'll just PUT HER DOWN. She said weakly. 

Edge paused for a moment before he suddenly laughed. He got the pun she made. And boy, did he think that was a good one. 

For once in a real long time, Charity felt proud of herself for one, sticking up for Edge and getting him out of making a mistake. And two, for finally coming up with something kind of clever and making Edge laugh. And laugh he did.


	13. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violent Non/Con, severe beatings.......and Charity stepping up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used: We Will Rock You-Queen+ Von Lichten (the movie, Pixals version)

It took a week for shit to go down against Edge and Charity.

They both expected trouble from Dogaressa immediately but it didn't come right away. Even when they went out for their so called training, they saw her always glaring at them. She did approach Edge a few times, trying to coax him into fucking her. 

But Charity always got up in the way, letting him bend her over to spite Dogaressa. 

And spite did she. 

Dogaressa would snarl at her every time she saw her now. She wanted nothing more than tear the human apart for cockblocking her from Edge. It was probably bad thing that Charity was doing but she was doing to keep Edge out of trouble. 

And she honestly didn't know why she was putting herself on the spot like this. She didn't owe him anything. 

But she was doing it.

The "training", itself was very frustrating. Nothing was happening, other than Charity would end up bruised as hell by all of the iceballs. She was getting mad because there were no results showing. Her so called magic wasn't showing itself. 

Even Edge was getting irritated by it. 

They just couldn't figure out how to turn on her magic. He swore she must have had it. She was a True Soul, her soul the proof of it. They just couldn't find it. 

After another irritating day of trying to get the magic to manifest, Charity and Edge sat down for a break, highly aggravated. 

"Why are you doing this, by the way?" Charity asked as she sat down. "What's in it for you of me having magic?" 

Edge glanced at her and shrugged. "Mere curiosity, I guess. I'm curious about what your magic is. If I know what it is, I know what to look for when ya get mad at me." He told her. 

"Ah, so the truth comes out." Charity said snickering. "Ya just want to know if I can kill you with it if I do have magic." 

Edge snorted but decided to humor her. "Sure. If that's what ya wanna think, then go for that one." He remarked before looking down the road. And stilled. He was frozen for a good long moment. 

Charity frowned before looking down the road. She didn't see anything but something had him on the edge. She saw it in his stance. He was growing tense. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Edge suddenly blurted out before turning and grabbing Charity's wrist and yanking her off of her chair. He ignored the yelp she made as he shoved her down under the stand. "Stay down there! Don't come out!" 

Charity curled into a ball under the stand, pressing against the wooden walls as she watched Edge scoot into the stand, his knees almost touching her side now. "What's going on, Edge?" She whispered tensely.

Edge was digging in his coat for something, pulling out a small bottle, which he ducked under the stand and sprayed Charity with something that stunk to high hell. Some kind of perfume that made her gag and cough. 

"Shut up! Don't say anything, do anything! No matter what you hear! It's the fucking Dogs! All of them!" Edge hissed under at him. 

Charity gave him a confused look, not understanding what he was meaning. "Huh?" She asked. 

"All of the Dogs! Dogamy, Dogaressa, Doggo, Greater Dog.......that's not a good sign, Pet! Dogamy and Dogaressa being together is not a good sign!" Edge hissed down at her before sitting up straight in his chair. "Don't make a sound, Pet!" 

Charity frowned but sat there, wondering what was about to happen. She didn't understand any of this. But she would do what she was told.

There was only the sounds of silence for a moment, other than growls and crunching of snow. Someone was.coming. Several someone with a plural. She heard them. And judging by how tense Edge was right now, she knew this was going to be bad. 

The foot steps stopped right beside the stand. 

"Hey, Dogamy." Edge greeted. "How's it going?" 

There was a growl before the one called Dogamy leaned over the stand, towards Edge, who tensed and moved slightly back. "Heard you upset my mate." The dog growled in a deep, growling voice. 

Edge snorted now leaning back in his chair. "Ya the one who told me to stay the fuck away from her, Dogamy. I'm just doing what I was told." He said lazily. 

There was a snarl from Dogaressa but Dogamy seemed to have silenced her. "Yeah? That's not what she said. She said you called her a fucking slut. While that be true, you don't get to say that, you hypocrite." The dog growled and Edge growled. "See? Don't feel so nice, don't it? Did you forget what you do? What you did? We know what you are, Sans. You're fucking whore." 

"Dogamy, ya got exactly five seconds to get your fucking ugly mug outta my face before I......." Edge was growling. 

And suddenly, it seemed to break into hell. 

It seemed that Dogamy lashed out, punching Edge right in the face, sending the skeleton flailing backwards and narrowly missing to kicking Charity in the face as he went flying backwards into snow. 

Charity gasped softly but covered her mouth to keep herself quiet as she watched with wide eyes as a big furry animal leapt over the stand, right on top of Edge. 

It was a big dog, in deed. Creme white just like Dogaressa, dark brown ears, bushy tail but more muscular and bigger than the bitch of a dog. This one wore black armor instead of scantily clothes. And he was right on a now shouting Edge, grabbing something from his pocket and snapping it right onto the collar around Edge's neck. 

Edge stilled immediately, his eye sockets wide with horror and rage as he saw that glowing red device on his collar before trying to lash out with his hand, probably going for his magic. 

All that came was sparks. 

"Fuck! A Magic Deducer, Dogamy?!" Edge snarled as he tried lashing out at the large dog with a fist, only to come out short. 

The dog snarled as he dodged the punch to his muzzle, jerking back begore snarling and lunging forward, biting down hard onto Edge's arm. 

Edge screamed as bones snapped under those jaws. 

Charity flinched, pressing her hands tighter against her mouth. She could only watch in horror as the dog ripped his head back and forth, breaking bones before he grabbed Edge by the vertibrae and threw him across the stand. 

Spinning around, Charity looked at the wooden wall of the stand, seeing a crack so she peered through it. She could barely see but she could see what was happening. 

Edge was on the ground, curling tightly into a ball, trying to protect his ribs as four huge dogs began kicking and hitting at him. They were beating him. Hurting him and all she could do was watch with wide eyes in her hidden place. 

Dogamy was kicking Edge. Dogaressa. Doggo.....they were all hurting him, making him scream as they kicked him hard. 

"Back up!" Dogamy snapped and the dogs backed away, leaving the panting, writhing in pain skeleton on the ground. The big creme dog began circling Edge, who was groaning in pain. "Fucking, fatass, worthless piece of garbage.....that's all you are." The dog growled before lashing out and kicking Edge hard in the side, snapping a rib and making him scream in pain. "You are worth nothing! Nothing but fucking! Whore! Worthless whore, Sans!" 

Edge was breathing rapidly, choking in pain as he just laid there, shuddering. He managed to creep one hand out from his own ribs, having enough strength to flip a middle finger out at the dog. 

Dogamy snarled before grabbing him roughly by the back of his jacket and yanking it off of him. He threw the jacket away from him, tossing it into the snow before grabbing at his short. 

Edge's skull snapped up and he immediately began moving, trying to scurry away with a cry of anguish as he tried to run. 

But the other dogs blocked his way as Dogamy grabbed Edge by the hip bones, yanking him back and starting to straddle him.

"Whore! You can't use your primary magic, but you have enough to make me a pussy! Make it!" Dogamy snapped. 

"NO!" Edge snarled back, now clawing at snow, trying to pull himself away. He only screamed again in agony when Doggo stepped down onto his broken arm. The scream was horrible and echoed right off the trees. 

Charity cringed in horror and pain to hear such a sound coming from Edge. 

Dogamy gripped Edge's spine now, making him still in horror and fear. He had him in a crushing grip and one jerk of his giant paw, he would break the skeleton innhalf. 

"Make. Me. A. Pussy. Now!!" Dogamy snarled as he tightened his grip. 

Edge groaned in agony but then bent over, pressing his skull into snow. Red magic formed under his shorts, which Dogamy grabbed and yanked them off, to prove that the skeleton had done what was told of him. 

Charity could see it. She could see the magical formed entrance. And it nearly shattered her heart, knowing what was about to happen. She had tears in her eyes as she watched Dogamy slam Edge's face deeper into snow before shifting his boney hips, pulling his pelvis up into the air. 

And with only a little shuffling, the giant dog had his own pants down with a huge ass erection strainging. He did not move to prepare Edge. He just shoved himself right into the magic entrance. 

Edge screamed, his eye sockets shut tight as the dog began thrusting hard into him. His one good hand balled up tightly, crushing snow as he was being fucked hard now by the dog. 

Charity still had her mouth covered tightly, her teeth now digging into her cheeks as she watched in horror. She felt tears sliding down her cheeks as she saw the pain and agony on Edge's face. 

This.....this was a nightmare. 

True, she hated Edge but....she couldn't stand for this. 

But what could see do?! She couldn't fight! She had no magic! She couldn't face off these giant dogs that were raping her very own tormentor! She couldn't.....she just couldn't......

Dogamy was howling as he slammed into Edge hard, making him cry out in pain. 

The skeleton had tears staining his face now. Red fluid pouring from his squeezed shut eye sockets. He was crying out in pain and pleasure as he was being taken from behind. 

She couldn't........

"Fucking slut, you are, Sans! Worthless, grinning trash bag! You're a whore! A fucking whore! That's all you are!" Dogamy snarled as he slammed harder into Edge's entrance. 

The pain......

The tears.....

The agony.......

Edge.......

Charity couldn't stand for it any more. 

Something g snapped inside of her as she watched this disgusting act go on. She felt a pure wave of rage burst inside of her and her lips curled up under her now balling up fists. 

She felt something hot burst from her hands and her soul. 

Rage. 

She felt rage. Justice. 

 

Charity growled as her eyes flared up and she was immediately scooting out from under the stand, rising to her feet, her messy bun catching on a sliver of wood but she ignored it as she stood up. 

"Hey!!" Charity snapped now glaring fire at the Dogs, making all stop immediately. She just glared at them as she slowly moved out from behind the stand, her fists balled up tightly as she went to face them. "Get the fuck off of him!" 

Edge was now gaping at her with shock and horror from his pinned state. He looked terrified for her now. 

Dogamy just growled before pulling out of Edge and kicking him to the side, making him yelp in pain. He turned to face Charity while Dogaressa snarled at her. "Ah, the human. Dogaressa told me you fucking upset her the most. I don't know either to thank you for not letting her fuck Sans or fucking kill you for upsetting her." He growled his sharp teeth bared. 

Charity just glared at him, her head dipping down a little as hair fell over her now burning green eyes. "Get the fuck away from my skeleton." She growled as she tensed her entire body. 

Dogamy sneered as he narrowed his eyes at her before tilting his head towards Doggo and Greater Dog, a huge white dog in black armor. "Beat the fuck out of her and then bring her to me. I want to fuck her before I Dust her and then take her soul to the King. Maybe I can finally become the Captain of the Royal Knights when I do what that fucking piece of shit, Papyrus couldn't." He growled at the two dogs. 

Doggo and Greater Dog nodded before starting forward towards Charity, who stepped one foot back and raised her fists, standing in a stance.

"Fists up." Charity murmured as she raised her fists and for some reason as she said that, she heard Sly's deep voice right with hers. She heard her mentor speaking with her own. A memory, perhaps. But she heard him in her head. 

"Stance ready." She murmured again as she twisted her hips, planting her feet firmly. "Fighters are allowed to hit any where above the waist. The knees and elbows are off limits." She spoke the rules she remembered Sly telling her. "But in self defense, and defense of the weak, anything is allowed. When fighting someone who wants to hurt you or those you care about, there are no rules. Fight dirty to protect yourself and the ones you care for." 

The Dogs heard her and frowned at one another but then shrugged before charging at her, snarling and growling as they lunged at her. 

Charity's eyes flashed and she stood firm, readying herself. "When the moment is right, follow your instincts. Let your body take over. When you're in danger, your mind knows what to do. Let it guide your body and let your soul free." She murmured before she was suddenly moving as the dogs were upon her. 

Immediately, she danced right out of the way of the lunging dogs and snapped out a round house kick, snapping her foot hard against Doggo ' s head first and making him suddenly yelp as he scurried back. 

Greater Dog, however, was unlucky enough to get Charity's fist as she uppercut him right in the jaw. He yelped loud as he went tumbling backwards, tail between his legs as he scampered back away from her.

Everyone was gaping in shock at her as she stood, growling, fists raised. 

"Who's next?!" Charity snarled as she readied herself again. 

It was Dogaressa who snarled and lunged forward now. She raised claws, swiping at Charity, who danced backwards away from her, dodging her swipes. She just snarled and kept moving forward. 

Charity moved with speed and agility, dancing on her feet, ducking away from Dogaressa as she kept trying to hit her. She just moved without thinking. And then she spun in a circle, kicking off the ground and lashed out her foot high into the air until it collided with Dogaressa ' s face, making her yelp and stumble backwards. 

Snarling again, the female dog was lunging at her again, this time with a giant battle axe summoned in hand, swiping at Charity, who yelped as she moved to avoid being hit. 

"HOLD STILL, YOU FUCKING BITCH!!" Dogaressa snarled as she swung the axe wildly. 

But Charity did not as she danced away, ducking under the axe before crouching low at Dogaressa ' s feet. She balled up a fist then jumped up high and hard, upper cutting the bitch in the face that sent her reeling back away from her. 

Edge was watching in shock as he watched Charity moving with such speed and such flexibility as she fought the dogs. He couldn't believe his very eyes as he sat there, boney ass deep in snow. 

And then he saw it. 

Orange and red sparks in Charity's hands and feet. 

His eyes widened as his jaw fell as he watched Charity deliver a nasty kick once again to Dogaressa ' s face when she tried lashing out at her again. 

And then he saw Dogamy moving towards her. 

"CHARITY!!" 

Charity heard Edge yell her name and she spun around to see why he was yelling only to get back handed across the face. She screamed in pain as she felt claws slice open skin above her eye. She was immediately blinded in her right eye from blood now trailing into it. And she staggered to the ground. 

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!! I'LL FUCK YOUR DEAD CORPSE INTO THE GROUND FOR HURTING MY DOGARESSA!!" Dogamy snarled as he started pouncing onto Charity. 

It all happened in slow motion. 

Charity had been on the ground, gasping in pain, pushing herself up. She was trying to blink the blood out of her eyes. 

And then she saw her hands. 

They were on fire. 

Stilling in surprise, she stared at them. She couldn't do anything else but stare at them. They were literately on fire. Not burning her. 

And she felt it. 

The fire around her hands......they were a part of her. She felt the fire coming from deep within. From her soul.

"CHARITY!! LOOK OUT!!" She heard Edge yelling. 

Charity immediately moved, without thinking g, rolling to the side as claws sank deep into the snow right where she had been. She rolled away before sweeping to her feet, red hair fluttering in the wind as she turned a glare onto Dogamy and Dogaressa as they turned towards her. The fire burning in her hands and her feet. They were looking at her in surprise but she glared at them like a wrath. 

"What the fuck.......?!" Dogamy gasped looking at her in shock. 

"Wh-what is she?!" Dogaressa gasped right with him. 

Charity stood, her head down low, peering g through her red hair at them, hands and feet on fire. "Back down now." She growled in an almost sinister voice as she raised her fiery fists and stood in her stance. 

"She is a fucking human! She can't have magic! It has to be Sans! He is trying to scare us!" Dogaressa snarled before starting to lung at Charity with her mate right behind her. 

Immediately, Charity was moving again. She snapped into her stance before spinning once again, ducking between the dogs as they lashed out at her. She thrust out her fists, delivering one blow right into his face and then lashing out with another blow to her face. 

Both dogs went stumbling back with yelps before turning to snarl and charge her again. 

But suddenly, they froze when they saw Him right between them and her. 

Boss looked pissed as he raised a pair of blackened bone swords at them, his skull twisted into a snarl and his red eyes flaring with hellish fire. "STOP THIS!! NOW!!" He snarled as he stood in front of Charity, who gaped at him in her own surprise. 

"She attacked us first, Boss!" Dogamy growled but was starting to back down. 

Boss snarled before he moved quickly, swiping one sword at the male dog making him yelp as he left a deep gash across his face in between his eyes. He did the same to Dogaressa, who shrieked, the gash opposite of Dogamy's. 

"I SAID STOP!!" Boss snarled again begore he twisted his wrists and the swords were gone. He dipped his skull down looking dangerous as ever. "GO BACK TO YOUR STATIONS NOW!! ALL OF YOU!! AND IF I MUST TELL YOU AGAIN, YOU WILL NOT LIKE THE PUNISHMENT!!"

The Dogs cowered before turning and hurrying away with their tails between their legs. 

Charity was moving quickly around Boss, who snapped his attention onto her as she hurried over to Edge, who did flinch when she approached him but did not move from her as she knelt beside him, touching his shoulder of his broken arm. 

"Oh, god. Are you okay?" Charity asked worriedly. 

Edge leaned slightly away from her, looking bewildered but slowly nodded. "God fucking damn it, Pet. So that was your magic. Jesus fucking Christ. I definitely don't want to piss you off now." He said uneasily but offered a weak grin at her. 

Charity rolled her eyes but couldn't help but laugh. She winced, seeing his shattered arm, hissing in pain. "Oh, god. You think monster food will help with this?" She asked lightly touching his arm though very carefully. 

Edge hissed, flinching away from her touch but then nodded. "Ye-yeah.....it'll be a really long process but it'll heal eventually." He groaned in pain before stiffening as he looked up at Boss as he stood over both of them. 

Charity looked up too, wincing at the dark look the tall skeleton wore. She knew she must have been in a whole lot of trouble now. She had fought and harmed monsters. 

Boss just glared at the two below him before he stepped back. "WE'RE GOING HOME!! NOW!! WE WILL DISCUSS THIS MATTER THEN!!" He growled before turning to walk away. 

Charity and Edge glanced at one another, worriedly before she went to get his shorts and help him get them on. She also helped him to his feet, slowly though because he was in a great deal of pain. 

But once she had him on his feet, she carefully helped him walk, following Boss with a hint of dread in her. She just hoped that the punishment wasn't going to be too bad. 

Though she doubted it.


	14. Thirteen

Charity sat on the sofa with Edge beside her, watching Boss as he paced back and forth in front of them, murmuring to himself and looked pretty pissed off. She watched him warily. Edge was eating monster food so he could heal, though it sounded like a painful process with how many cracks that was made as bones melded back together. 

Boss had been pacing that for a solid ten minutes since she and Edge told him what had happened. They told him why they were trying to unlock her magic, to find out if she did have it. 

And now that they knew she did have it......they weren't sure what was going to happen now. 

Boss was clearly agitated as he kept pacing and murmuring to himself. He did glance at Charity a few times but then went back to murmuring to himself. 

And then he stopped, turning towards the two. 

Boss faced them with a deadly look before folding his arms to behind his back and held his head high. "THIS WILL NOT BE PLEASANT FOR BOTH OF YOU!!" They winced at once. "THIS WILL NOT GO QUIETLY!! NOW THAT THE DOGS KNOWS YOU HAVE MAGIC, SLAVE, THIS WILL REACH THE KING'S EARS!! I DO NOT KNOW HOW HE WILL REACT!! BUT I ENSURE YOU, IT MIGHT NOT BE PLEASANT FOR YOU!!"

"O-kay. So.....what are you going to do about it? Should I just bend over right here and now?" Charity asked sourly. 

Boss blinked at her. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" He demanded. 

Charity gave him an exasperated look. "Well, I beat the fucking shit out of your Dogs! Because they were fucking hurting Edge......I mean, Sans! I used magic against them! Aren't you going to.......I don't know! Hit me?! Rape me?! Anything?!" She exclaimed now standing up and throwing her arms wildly above her head, wincing when all it did was make her forehead throb in pain, reminding her she did have a gash over her eye. 

There was a pause. 

"No. I will not." 

Charity and Edge both blinked in surprise as they stared at Boss now. He blinked back before sighing and shaking his head. 

"I will.only say this once. So you listen closely." The tall skeleton said, his voice now quiet and not booming as usual. "I cannot show a weakness such as caring for Sans. It is a weakness amongst our monsters to show love and care for such as a brother. I beat him, I rape him because if I do not, Asgore will." 

"Wa-wait.....what?" Edge asked now bewildered.

Boss looked straight at Edge, dipping his skull down. "Sans, you are my brother and sole living relative. We were both abandoned in a harsh, cruel world. I had no choice but adapt, just like you did to ensure MY survival. We are the only ones we both have. I hurt you because I am told to by Asgore. Believe me, I do not like hurting you. But I must." He growled softly. 

"So.....no one will know that you do care for him." Charity spoke up quietly and in realization. 

And Boss nodded. "Yes. Because I do care for my brother. I hurt him because I have to. If I do not, Asgore will. I am not going to punish you because you saved his life from the Dogs. But I will have to come up with an excuse of why I didn't punish you to Asgore. He will find out about this. And he will probably demand retribution. I will try and come up with an excuse for you, Slave. But for now, you are to remain in the house until I say so." 

Charity and Edge were still quiet with looks of alarm on their faces from Boss' confession but then she softened and nodded before standing up. "How about I make spaghetti for dinner tonight?" She asked now grinning at the two. 

Both Edge and Boss grinned as the glanced at one another and nodded. 

"AS FOR YOUR MAGIC, KEEP IT QUIET!! DO NOT USE IT AGAIN!! HOPEFULLY, IT WILL NOT BE BROUGHT UP TO KING ASGORE!!" Boss ordered. 

Charity grimaced but Edge shrugged. "Ahh, why not, Boss? Let us work with them. She wants to learn how to use them. Maybe she can be my body guard or something. Cause let's face it. I ain't the strongest in physical sense. She sure as hell is, as we both saw." He said. 

Boss frowned suspiciously. "I DO NOT WANT HER TO USE HER MAGIC AGAINST US, SANS!! THAT'S WHY!! WE ARE HER SLAVE MASTERS, AFTER ALL. HOW DO WE KNOW SHE WILL NOT DUST US?!" He demanded. 

"I won't, I swear. I'm getting used to you guys now. Besides, I really don't like hurting people, even if they deserve it. I only do it when it is really necessary." Charity told him.

Boss gave her a very suspicious look before huffing and folding his arms. "FINE!! YOU CAN TRAIN HER, BROTHER, IN HER MAGIC. BIT NOT WITHOUT ME BEING THERE!! I WANT TO SUPERVISE HER MAGIC AS WELL AS TO REASSURING OTHER MONSTERS TO NOT ACT AGAINST YOU AGAIN!! I DO WANT IT TO LOOK LIKE I APPROVE OF THIS IN WAY THAT......!" He was saying. 

"That.....you want me to be your guard dog! That you are training me to defend Ed.....Sans on command?" Charity offered rather cheerfully. 

Edge chortle and had to cover his large mouth to try and stifle it. But Boss smirked at her with a raised brow. "HOW IS IT THAT I GET THE FEELING YOU ARE MANIPULATING ME?" He asked all of a sudden amused. 

Charity grinned before pinching her fingers together. "Might be just a little bit." She told him honestly. 

Boss rolled his eyes but chuckled and shook his head. "THANK YOU FOR YOUR HONESTY ON THAT THEN, SLAVE. FOR YOUR HONESTY, I WILL NOT PUNISH YOU!" He said warily. 

"Besides, if you punish me, I can't give you your next cooking lesson." Charity said overly cheerful. 

Edge was snorting with laughter now while Boss glared at her. She just grinned innocently. 

"YOU ARE MANIPULATING ME AGAIN!! STOP IT!!" 

"Okay." Charity said still grinning.

"Hey, Pet." Edge spoke up as he munched on Chisps. "That fightin' ya were doing back there. Where'd ya learn how to fight like that, anyhow? Gotta say......that was kind of amazing." 

Charity felt her face flush a little as she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Ah......well......Sly taught me how to Kickbox." She recieved blank looks from both skeletons. "Oh, I didn't tell you about Sly, did I? He was this guy who took me in when I was just a kid. I was homeless then. Starving. I lived on the streets and always getting beat up by other homeless people. There was this....uh......gym I kept sneaking into. Sly's gym, actually. He taught people how to Kickbox, Box, Karate, self defense. Hand to hand fighting." She said when the skelebros continued to look confused by all of the fighting techniques. 

"Oh. Kay." Edge said nodding in understanding now. 

"Anyway, Sly caught me sneaking in to watch him teach some people and he took me in. He taught me how to fight. How to live and survive." Charity said now fondly. "He treated me like his kid. He was the dad I always wanted and the only friend I ever had." 

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?" Boss was the one to ask. 

Charity saddened at the memory but she shrugged weakly. "He was murdered one night. Some thugs broke in and attacked us. They shot him and killed him. And then raped me. It was my first time. I lost my virginity that night to eight men." 

Edge began growling and she saw that hearing that did piss him off. He looked livid, actually. "Tell me you killed them." He growled dangerously. 

Charity smiled at him but shook her head as wrapped her arms around herself. "No. I didn't but I sure beat the shit out of them when I got out of my shock. I was just so mad. For three years, my shitty life wasn't so shitty and everything was going good for me and then they came and killed my only friend and hurt me. I caused them a lot of pain."

Edge nodded, still looking pissed but satisfied by her answer. "Good girl." He remarked.

Charity just smiled, shaking her head before frowning again as she looked at his collar still resting on his collar bone. She saw that the device was still on it. "So, what is that?" She asked nodding to it. 

Edge blinked before looking down and seeing it. He grimaced reaching for it, only to have Boss catch his hand and then reach over to take it off. "Oh, that. I forgot it was still on me. That's a Magic Deducer. Created by the clinically insane Doctor Alphys. It basically turns off one's magic. Keeps us from using out primary magic, which mine is my teleportation and telekinesis bullshit." He said growling as he glared at the device that Boss held. 

Charity grimaced as she looked at the device. "So that's why you didn't defend yourself. You couldn't." She said grimly. 

Edge nodded as he glared at the device. He was definitely not happy with it. "We should destroy that." He remarked. 

Boss shook his head as he pocketed it into his armor. "NO. WE WILL NOT. I THINK FOR NOW, I WILL KEEP IT. JUST IN CASE WE NEED IT." He said as he glanced at Chatity, who glowered at him. "FOR NOW, WE WILL......" 

Suddenly, there was a powerful knock on the door and all three stiffen and look at it with alarm. That didn't seem good. 

Boss frowned before going to the door to open it and there was the fish lady with the fucking Dogs. She looked livid and they looked smug. "WHAT IS THIS, UNDYNE?!" He growled. 

"By order of the King, Boss, the human has to come with us. Along with you and your trash bag brother." Undyne growled sourly. 

Immediately, Edge was next to Charity, who paled greatly and Boss growled as he blocked their way. "WHY?!" He growled. 

Undyne just shook her head as she glowered at her own Dogs, who were sneering. "King Asgore wants to see her, Boss. Apparently she committed crimes against the Dogs. He has ordered all of you to court. Immediately. We are to escort you." She growled grimly. 

Charity shuddered. She didn't like this at all. The very looks of the Dogs told her that she was fucked hard. She knew this wasn't going to end well.

As it turned out, it did not take long for them to get to the capitol. They went to the edge of town, to a river where a River Monster was waiting with a large boat to carry them. 

Charity was scared. She was literately scared enough to cling onto Edge, who didn't seem to care. He was too busy making daggers with the smug Dogamy and Dogaressa. 

The River Person as the monsters called the boat ma, took them rather quickly to a place called Hotland, which was rightfully named. And from there, they went to a large elevator that lead them straight to the castle. 

Charity did look around as she was lead with two skeletons at her sides and Dogs all around her with the fish monster, Undyne leading them. 

The castle was enormous, black as obsidian and was probably built as such. It was haunting and terrifying and the very air around it made Charity shiver in fear as she clung onto Edge's side. 

They entered a dead garden, where a throne was sitting. The plants were all skeletal and terrifying. It was a dead place and scared Charity badly as she looked around. 

But what scared her the most was the enormous goat monster sitting in the throne. 

A giant beast with black horns and blood red hair around his head. The goat monster was black as night with fiery, hellish red eyes glaring at them and sharp teeth like a tiger's. It wore black armor with a blood red cloak, looking as if soaked in fresh blood. 

King Asgore was a true monster and he scared the fuck nm out of Charity as soon as she saw him. 

He looked like the Devil.


	15. Fourteen

"Bow down to you knees." Edge whispered to Charity, his hand on the back of her neck and guided her down with him. She did not fight him and did what she was told. She was not the only one to do so. Even Boss, Undyne and the Dogs bowed to one knee, heads bowed before the King. 

"So," Asgore spoke, his voice deep and gutteral. "This is the human I have heard so much about. The True Soul."

No one spoke but the Dogs and Undyne had frowned at the words. They didn't seem to understand what that meant at all. 

Boss just dipped his head slightly as he kept bowing down before the King. "YES, YOUR MAJESTY!! THIS IS THE TRUE SOUL YOU HAVE GIVEN TO MYSELF AND MY BROTHER FOR SAFE KEEPING UNTIL THE TIME HER SOUL BECAME USEFUL TO OUR GREAT MONSTERS!" He said in a most respectful tone. 

"Why did she attack my Dogs, Captain Papyrus? And why does it appear that my Dogs accuse her of inflicting great harm to them with magic? I did not recall you saying she had magic." Asgore said with a slight growl. 

Boss dipped his head lower but then raised it again to look right at Asgore. "SHE IS A TRUE SOUL, YOUR MAJESTY!! SHE IS HALF HUMAN AND HALF MONSTER!!" The Dogs and Undyne suddenly choked in surprise while Edge hid back a grin. "I DO RECALL TELLING YOU THAT BEFORE!! BECAUSE OF HER MONSTER HERTIAGE, IT COMES AS NO SURPRISE THAT SHE DOES HAVE MAGIC!! AS FOR WHY SHE ATTACKED THE DOGS, SHE WAS OBEYING MY COMMAND!!" 

There was an unpleasant pause in the room. 

"Your command, Captain?" Asgore spoke. 

Boss just nodded. "AS YOU KNOW AND EVERYONE KNOWS, MY PATHETIC BROTHER IS A WEAKLING!! HE HAS ONE HP, MY GREAT SIRE!! I GREW TIRESOME OF HAVING TO PROTECT HIS WEAK SELF!! I WOULD RID OF HIM IF HE WERE NOT STILL USEFUL TO ME!! SO WHEN I DISCOVERED THAT MY SLAVE HAD MAGIC, I BEGAN TRAINING HER TO DEFEND HIM!! IT WAS ONLY THAT SHE WAS DOING!! THE DOGS ATTACKED HIM AND SHE DEFENDED HIM AS ORDERED!!" He lied to some part. 

Immediately The Dogs burst out with protests and words of anger. They immediately tried defending their selves. 

"Shut up, you fuckers!!" Undyne snapped when Asgore started looking irritated and the Dogs shut up very fast. 

Asgore gave the Dogs a look of warning before turning to Boss again. "Why did they attack him?" He simply asked. 

"BECAUSE OF DOGARESSA, SIRE!" Boss answered and the female Dog stiffened in horror and fear. "DOGARESSA HAS A HABIT OF WHORING HERSELF OFF FOR HER OWN PLEASURE, YOUR MAJESTY!! AND MY BROTHER WAS COMMON KNOWN TO ANSWER HER SEXUAL URGES!! IT IS WHAT HE IS GOOD FOR!!" And Edge winced, cringing at the words. "BUT AFTER A BOUT OF JEALOUSY FROM DOGAMY AND A THREAT TO MY BROTHER, AND AN ORDER FROM ME, MY BROTHER TRIED BREAKING OFF HIS AFFAIR TO DOGARESSA!! HE TRIED BREAKING IT OFF WITH HER AND SHE WHINED AND BITCHED TO DOGAMY, WHO AS ANY MATE SHOULD TRIED TO DEFEND HER HONOR BY HARMING MY BROTHER!! MY SLAVE DID AS SHE WAS ORDERED TO, YOUR MAJESTY!!" 

There was an unsettling silence, the Dogs looked terrified now. 

Asgore was narrowing his eyes begore he looked to Undyne. "Undyne, you are the Commander of the Dog Unit, surely you have heard of this disturbance among your ranks." He said in a growling g voice. 

Undyne sighed but nodded. "Yes, My King. I did. And I did try and defuse Dogamy's temper multiple times by punishing Sans myself, with Captain Papyrus' permission. I did hear of what the Dogs were going to do just because Dogaressa got all in huff because Sans was told to stay away from her." Her voice hardened as she looked right at the now trembling Dogaressa and she glared at her. "I warned Captain Papyrus what they would do. And I told them to leave it alone, that Dogaressa should find someone else to fuck since Sans wasn't interested any more because he had his slave." 

"So therefore, Sans nor the human are the problem." Asgore said with a growl as he looked right at Dogaressa who was shaking now. "Dogaressa, I have heard plenty of things about you. You have caused quite a disturbance amongst my Knights. By your sexual actions, you have caused enough trouble! My Royal Knights have not been doing their jobs because you have become a distraction to them!" 

Dogaressa whimpered as she shook with growing fear and even Dogamy was looking worriedly at her. Charity even glanced at her with some worry. 

"You haven't even been doing your patrols as I have been told!" Asgore growled as he narrowed his eyes at the Dog. "What do you have to say for yourself?!" 

Dogaressa just whimpered as she shook her head. She didn't know what to say about this in her own defense. She couldn't say anything. 

Asgore growled before sighing deeply as he straightened. "I want a demonstration of the True Soul's power. I want to see what she is capable of. Human, stand up!" He barked. 

Charity flinched at his voice before looking at Edge, who looked back at her and nodded. She slowly raised to her feet, her head still bowed down. 

"Look at me." Asgore growled. 

So Charity did.

"What is your name, Human?" Asgore asked her with a growl. 

Charity couldn't stop her own tremble as she looked at the massive monster. "Ch-Charity Ca-Case." She answered. 

The Monster frowned at the name, his eyes lighting up a little but then he looked firm. "Very well then, Charity Case. I want you to use your magic on Dogaressa. Kill her." He growled.

Charity sucked in a sharp breath as she looked at him with alarm. She heard Dogaressa whimpered and sniff as if she was going to start crying. She spared a glance and saw that indeed the Dog was crying. She had fat tears rolling down her muzzle and even Dogamy was looking pained as he reached over and took his mate's paw, squeezing it tight.

They were terrified, so sure that Charity was going to kill Dogaressa.

It......it was kind of heartbreaking, actually. To see that much terror, all because of her. Sure, she really did not like the Dogs after what they had done, but she didn't want them dead. 

So with a steeled look on her face, Charity looked right back at Asgore and held her head up high. "No." She said coldly. 

There was a very unsettling silence in the toom, as eyes snapped to her in shock. Asgore glared at her and while that was a terrifying look on his face, Charity remained firm. 

"What?" The King growled. 

Charity narrowed her eyes right back at him as she folded her arms and puffed out her chest. "I said, no, your HIGHNESS." She said coldly shaking her head. "I won't kill Dogaressa. You've made your point. She is fucking terrified right now. I think the point got made." She looked at the shocked Dogaressa. "Dogaressa, you'll do your job from now on, right? No more distractions? No more fucking other monsters, but your own mate?" 

Immediately, Dogaressa nodded quickly, her whole body shaking. "Ye-ye-yes! I......I.....I....wi-will!" She said shakily. 

"Human, do not try my patience!" Asgore suddenly snarled and his voice boomed throughout the entire room, making all flinch. "I want to see your magic.....!" 

Charity looked at him in impatience before she lashed out a hand to her side, recalling up what she had felt when she fought the Dogs the first time. She felt it there. Therefore, she grasped at it and the flames were in her hands and even her feet again. 

"There! There is my magic! It seems to just stick to my hands and feet though! It won't get off! They're more like boxing gloves! That's what it feels like anyway! I fight hand to hand so maybe they are some kind of protection to me as well as offensive if I punch someone! Should I demonstrate by punching you, Ass-gore?!" Charity snapped and everyone was stilled in shock and alarm. 

Asgore growled, glaring at her for a good long moment. He just glared, looking ready to attack her, himself. But then he shocked everyone by throwing back his head and laughed. 

Even Charity blinked in surprise. 

The King of Monsters just laughed hard, his whole body just shaking as he just laughed and laughed. He even bent over, touching his mighty chest as he just laughed. 

"Uh......did I say something funny?" Charity asked weirded out as she glanced at Edge, who shrugged in his own confusion. 

Asgore finally straightened, wiping a tear from his eye from laughing so hard. He looked right at Charity. "Your mother's name was Camille, wasn't it?" He suddenly asked surprising everyone again. 

Charity's mouth fell open in shock. "Whaaaaaaa-?!" She suddenly blurted out feeling stupid by it but it couldn't be helped. 

Asgore just grinned a sharp, cruel grin at her. "Yes, it was, was it not? Camille was the name of your mother. I recognize that sharp tongue anywhere." He then straightened, growing somber. "You are......23 years old, yes?" 

Charity made a face but slowly nodded. "Ye-ah......how the fuck do you know my mom?" She asked bewildered. 

"Well, you see, 24 years ago, two humans fell into the Underground. Twins, if I am right. They were here and they wandered the Underground until I came across them." Asgore said smirking darkly. "I took their souls into my collection. But I kept only one. I used the other to go through the barrier. I was curious to see it be done. And I wanted to see what to expect from the humans for when I finally broke the barrier, what would my monsters face." 

Charity's eyes widened as it suddenly dawned on her and even Edge hissed as he finally straightened himself from his bowed state. "Oh......fuck......" she murmured. 

Asgore just smirked as he looked down at her. "You see, while I looked around, I did come across some kind of celebration in the woods. Humans.....humans were partying. But there was just this one little spitfire I saw that held my interest." He said grinning slowly. "She was influenced highly by drink and drugs.....she would have been easy to kill and steal the soul of." 

"Oh shit.....oh, shit......" Charity murmured her eyes growing wide. "You fucked her instead, didn't you?" 

Asgore chuckled darkly but nodded his crown of horns. "Yes, I did fuck Camille Chase. She was very willing, seeing how influenced she was. And I just curious of what it would be like with a human. How was I suppose to know that I would conceive a child with that little silver tongue whore." He said now dipping his head down with a grin. 

"Holy. Shit." Edge hissed in shock as he looked up at Charity. 

Charity just gaped at Asgore in shock, as did everyone else. She felt her mind just stop at the confession. She couldn't believe this. 

The fucking King of Monsters......Asgore.... he was...he was......

It went black as she fainted.

Charity was woken up to someone lightly slapping her cheek and she groaned, turning her head away from the light hits. She shook her head when she felt it still happening and opened her eyes to glare weakly at the one doing it. 

It was Edge. 

"Ow......" Charity groaned as she felt a throbbing in her head and she rubbed at the back, feeling a knot. "Ow...." 

"Tch....yeah, that's what ya get for passin' out, Pet. Ya hit ya head pretty good." Edge said as he held her up with his arm and then looked up just as a shadow fell over them. 

Charity stilled with wide eyes as she looked right up at the giant beast that was Asgore as he now stood over them with Boss and Undyne. All of them were still unsettled by what they had learned. 

It came back to her and Charity gasped, shooting straight up, only to groan as she almost sank back down but Edge caught her and held her steady. "Ow." 

"Here. Have some Golden Flower Tea, Pet." Edge said now picking up a cup and holding it to her lips. 

Charity made a face but sipped at the tea, stilling when she tasted how sweet and energizing it actually was. She did start to feel it's magic working. But her mind was other things as she looked right at Asgore and she gave him a weirded out look. "Fuck.....you.....you're my....." 

Asgore just nodded before looking right at Boss. "She is to remain under your protection. No harm is to come to her. She may stay as your slave for the time being. I want to think of how to announce it to the rest of the Underground. This will not come easy for other Monsters to accept. After all, she is still half human." He growled. "She will not easily be accepted by the rest of the Underground. If any harm comes to her, you know what will happen, Captain." 

Charity blinked in surprise and bewilderment. 

Boss just nodded as he bowed to Asgore at the waist. "As you wish, My King. And the Dogs?" He asked sending the said a dark look; all of them. 

Asgore merely smirked as he looked at the whining, whimpering Dogs as they huddled together. "They will be reassigned as personal body guards to my daughter and by default, your brother. He is to stay by her at all times. You, Captain, have too much to do as it is. So it will be your weakling brother's duty and the Dogs' duty to keep harm from be falling on her. If they fail," he growled now shooting all he speaking of a dark look. "They will answer to me. Dogaressa, you are very lucky that the True Soul stood up for you in her own way. You will cease your sexual actions. If you need sexual relief, you WILL turn to your mate for it! I do not care for your pathetic marital disbute but you two better work it out and get BACK TO WORK!!" 

Dogamy and Dogaressa flinched but nodded quickly as they bowed. "Yes, your Grace." Both said at the same time. 

Asgore then turned back to Charity. "As for you, my dear child." He said smirking at her. "Welcome to the Underground, Princess. I am glad you are here now. You will remain in the Underground from now on. You will come see me once a week, so we can visit. And you will train in your magic by Captain Papyrus and Undyne. Captain, stop by Alphys' lab and tell that idiot tin can robot of hers to make my daughter a new outfit. She is not dressed appropriately. I want her dressed like one of us. No longer ratty looking." He ordered. 

Again, Boss bowed to Asgore. "As my King commands." He stated.

Asgore turned to Edge now, who cringed now that the attention was on him. The King glared at him and the skeleton cringed even more. "While she will remain as your slave by title, if you hurt her, I do not need to express what will happen to you." He growled. 

Edge shakily nodded. "Ye-Yes, Sire." He said shakily. 

"Quit fucking bullying him!" Charity snapped now climbing to her feet and once again had everyone blinking in surprise at her. She glared at her so called father, her fists on her waist. "He hasn't hurt me for a while now! So don't fucking even threaten him!" 

Again, Asgore chuckled, shaking his head. "Such fire, My dear child. I think I will enjoy watching you and your spirit grow." He said. 

Charity rolled her eyes before looking impatiently at Edge. She knew she might have been pushing her luck now but right, she didn't care. "Can we go home now? I need to start dinner." She remarked warily. 

Edge couldn't stop the grin from cracking on his face as he glanced at Asgore, who merely nodded. "Ye-yeah. We can, Pet.....uh......Charity." He said when Asgore growled. 

Charity scoffed now glaring at the King. "Don't stop calling me Pet on his fucking account, Edge! And you quit growling at him!" She snapped before turning to start walking. 

Asgore was chuckling as he watched Edge trail after her and even Undyne was snickering. "Such a bold human. I think I like her spirit. Let us see what kind of monster we can shape her into." He remarked. 

"Pfft. I think she's doing a pretty good job on herself, don't you think, Gory?" Undyne remarked and recieved a growl. "Same time tonight?" 

"Yes. Come to me tonight. Same time. But for now," Asgore said before looking at Boss and nodding to him with an unverbal command. The tall skeleton nodded back and went to follow after Charity and his brother. He whistled sharply and the Dogs were quick to follow. "We shall what happens from now on." 

Undyne just huffed before following after the group. This was going to be very interesting from then on out.


	16. Fifteen

There was only silence as the entire group walked through the halls of the castle and then out to the elevator. No one spoke as they just walked. 

Charity was glowering. She still couldn't believe this. She still couldn't believe that she finally found her father and he was a fucking King of Monsters! 

This was impossible to believe. 

And she couldn't believe her father was such an asshole! 

"Wh-why.......?" 

Charity blinked out of her thoughts before looking right at Dogaressa as she walked beside her, looking intimidated. "Huh?" She asked. 

Dogaressa kept her head down, not daring to look at Charity, tear stains still on her muzzle and eyes. "Why....why did you defend me? Don't you know.....that kindness is a weakness here?" She asked weakly. 

Charity scoffed as she looked at the Dog. "If that's true, then how did I kick your ass?" She shot back. 

Dogaressa flinched but then her muzzle curved as she finally dared to look at her though meekly. "Th-thank you. And......I.....I am sorry." She murmured softly. "I am so so-sorry." 

"We both are." Dogamy spoke up, his head hanging low and his tail between his leg. He looked quite ashamed of himself now. He even looked over at Edge, who did give him quite a dark look. "Sans, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you. I was just so angry at you because of how upset Dogaressa was." 

"Tch." Edge just made a sarcastic noise only to get tapped by Charity, giving him a look. He just rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Eh, whatever. That's the kind of world we live in. An' yeah, it sucks but that is just the way it is."

"Pfft. Anyway." Charity said waving a hand as if brushing Dogaressa's apology away. "Don't worry about it. As far as I see it, I don't think killing someone is right. Even if they fucking deserve it. Sure, I've killed someone before. But that was kind of an accident. I did time in jail for it. It was self defense, after all. Kind of. And I'm not like you. I don't enjoy hurting people." 

"Heh," Edge said as he looked over at her and then nudged her with his arm. "Ya got that right. Ya kind of fucking crazy, Doll. Anyone in their god damn right mind wouldn't have talked to Asgore the way you did. I'm surprised ya not dead yet." 

"You and me both, Edge." Charity said rolling her eyes before making a face and running her hand through her long red bangs. "Fucking hell. I still can't believe that fucker is my dad." 

There were a few chortles from the monsters and it was Undyne who spoke up from behind them. "Yeah! That is a fucking shock! Asgore actually fucked a human! Talking about......ew!" She laughed. 

Charity gave the fish monster a look. "Shut up, bitch! I am still human! Might be half monster too, but I am human!" She growled. 

Undyne laughed hearitlly. "Then that makes you gross! And Sans, because he was fucking a human! Of course, we already knew that he is disgusting!" She laughed. 

Both Charity and Edge growled at her, narrowing their eyes at her. And at the same time, they both flipped her off, that made her laugh harder. 

"ALL RIGHT!! ENOUGH!!" Boss snapped and everyone shut up. "WE ARE APPROACHING ALPHYS' LAB!! HUMAN......ER, PRINCESS, YOU MUST STAY WITH ONE OF US AT ALL TIMES!! DO NOT LET ALPHYS COAX YOU OUT OF OUR SIGHT!!" 

"Why? What is she like?" Charity asked suspiciously. "What would she do to me?" 

"Heh, she is fucking crazy." It was Dogamy who spoke up bitterly and everyone nodded in agreement. "Everyone knows to stay the hell away from her unless it calls for it."

"She's a mad scientist, Pet. You're not to be alone with her at all. She'll more than likely want to study you because of your True Soul." Edge told her. "Like I said, True Souls are rare. And she has heard of them because of Gaster but never has seen one before. Do not let her separate you from us. And watch out for her robot too. He is the one we are going to see but he does work for her."

Undyne sneered as she shook her head. "Mettaton is a fucking pussy, Sans! She shouldn't have to worry too much about him!" She remarked brashly. 

"HE STILL WORKS FOR HER AND DOES WHAT SHE TELLS HIM TO, UNDYNE!! WE MUST WORRY ABOUT HIM AS WELL!! PLUS.....HE DOES HAVE A HABIT OF KIDNAPPING MONSTERS FOR HIS STUPID SHOW!!" Boss growled tensely. "AND AS AMUSING AS HIS SHOWS ARE, WE DO NOT WANT THE TRUE......THE PRINCESS ENDING UP ON IT!!"

Charity stiffened at that as she looked around at the monsters, seeing how tense. "He....he has a show? What kind of show?" She asked uneasily. 

"The kind where monsters are Dusted brutally." Dogaressa remarked as she looked firmly at her. "Boss is right. Don't be alone with him. He considers himself as an artist. And he kind of is. He is just really good at tearing monsters apart before Dusting them."

"And you watch his show?!" Charity yelped in alarm now very uneasy. 

Edge snorted as he gave her a side look. "If ya hadn't already noticed it, Pet, but we......are kind of evil and twisted. Plus he is the only entertainment we have in the entire Underground." He remarked dryly. 

Charity didn't agree with that and she sure didn't like to hear it.

They finally approached a large dark metal building in the Hotlands. It was a pretty big place from what Charity could see and it did give her some bad vibes. She dint like the looks of this place at all. There was just something about it that sent shivers down her spine. 

"Okay, here we are." Edge said before looking at Charity almost in warning. "Don't leave our side for one second, Pet." 

Charity just nodded as she moved just a little closer to him. 

Boss and Undyne lead them all right up to a big metal door and he pounded on the door. It sounded like an empty hull. Like there was nothing inside for them. They just waited now. 

For a good long moment, no one answered. 

And then, the door slid open to reveal something that had Charity blink in surprise. 

It was a rather a tall but gorgeously built robot. Charity couldnt be sure if it were male or female because the way it looked. It was a scruffy looking thing if she had to be honest. It was almost just as tall as Boss was, if not a little taller because it was slouching almost like it was nervous. It was made of dark silver metal with a black painted, curvy torso and legs. Blood red paint was on its chest and the midsection seemed to be a glass container were a single, dull pink and black upside down heart was inside it. 

What made the robot rather unsettling was it's two pairs of eyes and four arms. It literately had four eyes on its face, almost semi hidden under black locks of fine looking hair. The arms, all but one were curled around its mid section, while one was on a control panel on the wall. 

It blinked at the group nervously before cringing when it saw Boss. 

"O.....o......oh.......He-Hello, Captain Papyrus. What a su-surprise. Please, do come in." The robot spoke, it's voice definitely male but very smooth and soft. It was very pleasant to hear, actually.

Boss nodded sharply as he lead the way into the building. "WE AQUIRE YOUR SERVICES, METTATON!!" He growled and the robot cringed a little but did look curious. The tall skeleton just motioned to Charity, making the robot look right at her and suddenly brighten. "THIS IS CHARITY!! IT HAS BEEN FOUND OUT THAT SHE IS A CHILD OF KING ASGORE!!" 

Mettaton suddenly gasped, all four hands now clapping onto his face before he was suddenly right there in front of Charity, shoving Edge out of the way, who snarled at the sudden treatment. He just seized Charity's hand, who flinched in surprise but she was tugged forward and her arm raised above her head as the robot forced her to turn around. 

"Oh, my god!! Such a lovely creature!! But in such hideous clothes!! Yes, yes! I see why you are here, Captain!! You want me to make her beautiful!!" Mettaton said excitedly, his nervousness immediately gone. 

Charity just blushed at the robot's words as she was turned in circles before released. 

But then, the robot froze, his four eyes widening and he looked at Boss. "Wa-wait! What?! She is.....she is a child of King Asgore?! But is she not a human?! She looks human!" He said surprised. 

"A True Soul, eh?" 

Everyone stiffened and the robot almost crumbled immediately in a dismissive stance as he lowered his head and turned. He had immediately let go of Charity, who was grabbed by Edge and pulled back behind him. 

The voice who had spoken was very scratchy and nasally as the owner walked into the room, looking very interested. 

It was some kind of lizard or dinosaur like monster that came in. It was a short, stout thing with acid yellow scale skin and bumps down its back. It wore a dress and a white lab coat, so it must have been a female. But on its face were a pair of huge lenned glasses, making one eye seem small and the other large. 

It's teeth were very sharp from what Charity could see and it definitely had a little bit of a snaggletooth. This must have been Alphys then. 

But.....Charity made a face. 

Alphys sure as hell didn't look as dangerous as everyone had been going off about. She actually look.....normal for a monster. Kind of nerdy, in a way. But certainly not dangerous. 

"Well, well, well. I heard there was a human in the Underground and did wonder why it hadn't been killed yet." The dinosaur monster remarked now approaching the group and did smirk, which was a little unsettling. "Or brought to me. I am running out of test subjects after all. Did you bring me a new toy.......?" 

Charity stiffened. 

But both of the skelebrothers growled, and even Boss pointed sharply at her. "NO!! SHE IS NOT FOR YOU TO PLAY WITH, DOCTOR ALPHYS!! EVER!! THIS IS CHARITY!! SHE IS KING ASGORE'S LONG LOST BUT NOW FOUND DAUGHTER!!" He snapped. "SO WATCH YOUR FORKED TONGUE!!" 

Alphys just blinked a few times, quite interested as she looked at Charity with snake like yellow eyes. "Huh? Asgore had a daughter? I didn't know that." She then smirked wider. "So half human and half monster then. She is a True Soul! Ooooh, I'd love to see her soul!" 

"Fuck no!!" Edge growled at her. "She ain't gonna be one of your toys, Alphys! So fuck off! We ain't here to see you anyway!! We are here to see him!" He growled tossing a thumb at Mettaton, who cringed. 

Alphys scowled as she stuffed her somewhat clawed hands into her lab coat. "And since you won't let me at least see the True Soul, why should I let you use my robot, trashbag?" She growled. 

"BY ORDERS OF THE KING!!" Boss snapped. "YOU ARE VERY LUCKY YOU ARE USEFUL, SNAKE!! BECAUSE IF YOU WERE NOT, YOU WOULD BE DUST!!" 

Sneering at him, Alphys turned away, rolling her eyes. "Yes, because I am useful, you can't touch me, Captain. Who else would ever do the science experiments that I do without me around. Besides, I know how to run the Core. Without me, the Underground would be without power." She said impatiently before waving a claw over her shoulder. "Fine! Use my fucking robot! And then get out! I am in the middle of an important experiment anyway! Keep quiet and don't distract me!" 

And with that, Alphys went to a door in the long hallway and left, slamming it shut hard. 

Both Charity and Mettaton had at least flinched while the others just glared hatefully at the door. 

"God, I hate that fucking bitch." Edge growled shaking his skull. 

"If she wasn't so fucking terrifying and useful to the King, me and my Dogs would rip her to pieces!" Dogamy growled in agreement to Edge.

"Um, okay. But she wasn't that scary as you guys keep saying." Charity remarked making a face. And she got dead stares from all of the monsters in the room. 

"Trust me, Pet. Ya haven't seen her nasty side yet. An' hopefully ya won't have to." Edge said blankly. 

Boss turned to Mettaton, who flinched as as soon as the attention was onto him. "SHE NEEDS NEW CLOTHES, METTATON!! MAKE HER SOME!!" He growled at him. "AND SHE STAYS WITH ONE OF US!! SO DO NOT THINK OF DOING ALPHYS A FAVOR AND SEPARATING HER FROM US!!" 

Mettaton nodded shakily as he held out an arm towards Charity, as if asking her to come with him. "Very well, Captain. Please, do come with me. Who shall come with.....?" He was asking.

Edge stepped forward with Charity, only to get shoved back by Undyne and snarled at her. "Hey!! It ain't like I haven' seen her naked before!!" He growled at the fish monster as she and Dogaressa moved with Charity. 

"Yeah, well, shut up!! You might have fucked her before but you aren't going to now!! She is the fucking Princess now, Sans!! And don't think Asgore wasn't serious about you hurting her!! That means fucking her when she doesn't want it!! It ends now!! If she wants it, then you get to!! Until then, better get fucking used to your hand!!" Undyne growled back with a grin as she placed a hand onto Charity's shoulder to guide her after Mettaton. 

"Besides, it'll be more interesting to see your face when Mettaton is done with her." Dogaressa said grinning wickedly as she followed after. 

Even Charity couldn't help but smirk at that one.

Mettaton lead the three females towards some stairs on the far side of the room, allowing Charity to glance around as they went. He didn't seem to mind her looking around. 

The lab didn't seem much of a lab. There was a desk with computers in the room and a fridge and a huge bag of dog food but that was all really. Charity figured the rest of the lab must have been behind the door that was labeled as the restroom, where Alphys had gone into. 

The stairs that Mettaton lead the three up went into what looked like an attic and there wasn't much up there either. By the looks of it, it was Mettaton's bedroom. 

There was a bed, a wardrobe, a closet, a sewing table and chains hanging from the cieling. 

Charity froze when she saw the chains. "What the fuck.....?" She blurted out. 

Mettaton looked over at her and then at the chains before smiling weakly as he looked back at her as he moved over to the closet. "Ah, those. Do not worry, lovely. Those are not for you." He said as he pulled the closet open to reveal quite a big closet actually. 

It was a very large walk in closet, almost like a bedroom itself but with many different articles of clothing hanging up. 

Charity eyed the chains with a grimace before looking at the robot. "Who are they for?" She asked suspiciously. 

Mettaton turned to give her a soft smile. "Me." He remarked before pulling out many different kinds of clothing. From pants to tops and even boots and underwear, he pulled out a lot of them with his four arms and hands. 

Charity just frowned softly and now a little concerned while Undyne and Dogaressa watched by the stair well, frowning curiously. "Does......Alphys hurt you?" She asked softly. 

Mettaton hesistated for a moment, his head dipping almost in submission but then he turned towards her, smiling softly as he walked over and set the clothes down on the bed. "More than you know, lovely. But that is the world we live in, Darling. Everyone hurts everyone here. Whatever these monsters told you about Alphys," he nodded to the other two females in the room. "I would listen to them. Very. Closely." 

Charity glanced at Undyne and Dogaressa who nodded to her before she turned back to Mettaton. 

"Now! Let's get you looking ravishing!" Mettaton said now brightly as he clapped his four hands together. 

It was a good long time as Edge waited with Boss, Dogamy, Greater Dog and Doggo. The edgy skeleton was growling as he picked at his jacket, picking at things on it and then just dropping it onto the ground. 

But after a good forty five minutes of waiting, Edge grumbled. "What the fuck is taking so long?!" He growled. 

"OH, SHUT UP, SANS!! THEY ARE FEMALES! AND METTATON IS GOOD AS ANY FEMALE!! THEY ALWAYS TAKE LONG TO GETTING DRESSED AND READY!! BESIDES, METTATON IS MORE THAN LIKELY......!" Boss growled, shooting his older brother a nasty look. 

"Alright, Gentlemonsters!" Mettaton suddenly blurted out as he made his way down the stairs with a snickering Undyne and Dogaressa following after. He looked so proud of himself as he stood at the base of the stairs. "May I introduce the new, improved Charity Case!" He said almost like an announcer and even held up his arms towards towards the stairs. 

And Charity stepped off the stairs, her face a little red from blushing. She was embarrassed by all of this. 

But nonetheless, Edge froze at the sight of her and her new attire. 

Once in a ratty sweater, Charity now donned black leather pants that hugged her waist very well as well as a belly tank top that did show off a little more skin than she was comfortable with, even though she had been butt naked before. She also had ankle red boots on and she had a red and black leather jacket with a hood on over her top. 

Her long red hair was now in a high pony tail with her bangs just hanging over her eyes and it seemed that Mettaton had decided to paint her face in make up too because she now had smokey colored eyelids and dusty rose colored lips and a light blush mixing with her real blush. 

But nonetheless, Edge gaped. 

Boss snorted but nodded his approval while the Dogs wolf whistled, making Charity blush and glowered at them. 

"THAT WILL DO, METTATON!!" Boss remarked before shifting his weight. "WE SHALL LEAVE NOW!! DID YOU GIVE HER EXTRA OUTFITS TO WEAR THEREFORE SHE WON'T WEAR THE SAME THINGS OVER AND OVER AGAIN?!" 

Mettaton nodded, glancing at Undyne, who held up a big duffle bag that she had slung over her shoulder. "Nothing but the best for this gorgeous girl!!" He said smiling at Charity who smiled back. 

"Thank you, Mettaton. I really appreciate this." The red haired girl told him before she stepped closer to him and gave him a one armed hug. 

It was Mettaton's turn to blush a little as he wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug. "Darling, you are way too sweet for this world. I wish you well." He told her as he pecked her right on the head. 

Edge growled, his eyes flaring. But with a warning look from Charity, he shut up pretty fast because even Boss was glaring at him. 

Then with that, the group left the labs. 

Though along the way, Charity looked at Edge, who was staring at her, looking her over with his grin. "What?" She asked feeling a blush on her face again. 

"God damn you're looking hot, Pet. I'd love to get out of those clothes and fuck ya side ways." Edge said his sharp grin spreading. 

Charity scoffed while Boss slapped his older brother hard over the skull. She just smirked, knowing now that Edge couldn't do that. She was going to have fun with this new situation now. 

"Take me out properly to dinner, buy me drinks and then we will talk about it." Charity said slyly as she folded her arms and when Edge brightened at that, his grin spreading wider, she dropped the bomb. "But the answer is no." 

Edge blinked before he groaned and glared at her as she smirked at him and then walked on. 

Undyne was laughing sharply right with Dogaressa as they shouldered past him to catch up to Charity. "Fat chance, Fatso." The fish monster said cackling. 

Edge just glowered while the male Dogs were snickering. Oh, he was already hating the idea that Charity was now untouchable by orders of King Asgore. 

This was going to be a fucking long day, if not weeks before he got lucky again.


	17. Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used:  
> You Don't Own Me-Grace feat. G-Eazy (Suicide Squad soundtrack)
> 
> We Will Rock You/I Love Rock'nRoll mashup- Queen vs Joan Jett

It was easy to say that Edge was in a really bad mood for the next few weeks. 

Because of the new situation with Charity, he was edgier than ever, always stomping around the house, muttering angrily and even snapped a few times at Charity and Boss, which got him slapped pretty hard over the skull for. 

But Charity couldn't deny that she was enjoying his torment a little bit. 

It just didn't help that Edge was kicked out of his own room for Charity. He was now forced to sleep on the couch while she slept in his bed. Boss' orders. And Charity did feel kind of bad that was the way it was now.

But still, he was not allowed to touch her in any sexual way unless she welcomed it and she did not.

However, finally, Charity got to have a tour around the Underground. She had wanted to see the rest of her new home, even though she didn't claim it as hers, so Boss had it arranged that she was escorted around the Underground by Edge, Undyne and the Dog couple to show her. 

Grumbling, Edge listened but he was still not happy that he couldn't have a little spice from Charity, as he had put it. Undyne teased him relentlessly about it but all it made him do was get snappier. 

Though, Charity did have to admit it. 

The Underground was amazing, in a dark, twisted way. She got to see every part of it. From Snowdin to Waterfall, to the Hotlands and even a place called Temmi Village, which she did not like at all. 

The Temmi were demonic looking cat dog like creatures who seemed to really enjoy biting things because one made the mistake of biting her when she wanted to pet one. 

Poor Bob the Temmi. 

He was Dust now after what Edge did to him for biting Charity and drawing blood from her. But the Temmi had been warned not to bite and certainly not to bite Charity. But Bob hadn't listened and now he was gone.

Nonetheless, it was spread that Charity was the daughter of the King and now monsters were either greeting her or avoiding her. Some of them glared but never approached her because of her guards. They did not want to piss off the King because of a half human like Charity. 

And as ordered, Charity did have to go visit Asgore once a week. 

Those visits.......were awkward. 

The first few times, Charity mostly just sat with Asgore, answering some questions when he did ask her. The first day, they had just sat in the throne room, studying each other or just looking around not saying anything for a few hours. But then Asgore started up the conversation by asking her what life was like. 

Charity......she answered the questions and he was not pleased by what she had gone through her entire life. He was certainly not happy with his one time mate and swore that if he ever saw Camille again, he would not show her mercy. 

Some part of Charity had been flattered. The other part disgust for his seeming to love for violence because he had gone into detail of what he would do if he saw Camille again. 

Yeah, Charity didn't like to hear that he would strip the flesh from Camille ' s body and then rape her dead corpse over a pit of fire. Nevertheless, Charity did somewhat get along with Asgore if she didn't feel awkward around him. 

But nothing would been the same when Charity finally got the guts of telling Edge that she wanted to go to Grillby's. 

Now that had been interesting for her and all monsters. 

Boss had been disgusted when she said she wanted a burg and fries for dinner one night but agreed to let her go as long as Edge and the Dog couple were with her. He, however, refused to go to that disgusting place of grease.

That was actually kind of a surprise now. 

The Dog Couple. 

It seemed that their very close death situation had forced Dogamy and Dogaressa to mend their relationship. They had finally sat down with each and talked about what exactly had been the problem that made her sleep with other monsters. 

And now, they were as close as they should have been. 

Dogaressa was now even.....friends in a way with Charity. She always went to see her and they talked. And she told Charity why she had been sleeping with other monsters. 

She wanted puppies. 

Dogamy had not. 

Charity understood that now. She understood it and while she did not agree with the methods that Dogaressa had been going about with, she understood. Dogaressa just wanted to be a mother. And because Dogamy was refusing to get her knocked up, she went after other monsters, trying to get what she had wanted. Or to make Dogamy very jealous until he gave her what she wanted. 

They had gone about it the wrong way, entirely. But...now they were doing better. And both blamed Charity for it. And thanked her for forcing them to realize that they needed each other. That they wanted each other and no one else. 

Now for Grillby's, Charity was excited that she would get to go into the place that Edge told her so much about. She couldn't wait to see who cooked up such delicious food and couldn't wait to see what was there. 

She only slightly disappointed when she went inside but also highly impressed at the same time. 

Grillby's was a good looking place. It was a large bar with many tables all around the room, where monsters sat. There was a bar with stools there and the bartender.......could he even be any hotter?! 

Literately! 

The bartender was a Fire Elemental from what Charity could see. He was literately made of purple and blue flames. He wore a fine looking black suit, which came as a surprise that it wasn't burning and an icy blue and violet purple tie. He even had glasses on his face though she couldn't make out his face until she was at the bar with Edge. 

His eyes......they were black like two lumps of coal inside his head, glowing dimly within his head. They did train onto her as soon as she sat down with Edge. And he did look a little curious as he went over to them. 

"Hey, Grillbz. Two burgs and fries and ya know what I wanna drink." Edge stated. 

Grillby did not move but set his arm onto the counter, glaring at Edge, who growled at him. He impatiently tapped his fire made fingers on the counter before he held out his other hand for something. "Where's my money, Sans?" He finally spoke, his voice a little crackle but very smooth. 

Edge groaned, leaning his skull back before he dug into into his jacket and slapped down a bag full of coins. "God, there, ya fucker! There is my tab money! Now can ya do me a favor and get me two burgs and fries?!" He grumbled. 

Grillby snatched the bag of coins and pocketing them begore pointing at Edge. "You're very lucky that I even keep your tab open, Sans. Don't miss your next pay next month. Or I'm cutting you off." He then reached under the counter and slapped down a mustard container. He then turned to Charity, peering curiously at her. "So, you must be Charity. I've heard a great deal about you of as late. You're the new Princess." 

Charity shrugged as she gave him a small smile. "Guess so. What kind of drinks do you serve?" She asked as she glanced at the bottles behind him. 

"Hard or soft? Fruity or bitter?" Grillby asked with a crackle. 

Afain, Charity shrugged. "I'm good with any really. I like sweet drinks or bitch beer. Don't really have a taste for anything bitter that much. But I can drink pretty hard. It takes a lot for me to get drunk." She told him. 

Nodding, Grillby turned from her as he began mixing her a drink and a few moments later, he was setting down a glowing green drink. 

"Slime Extreme." He told her before turning to leave. 

Charity grimaced as she looked at the drink but pulled it close to her. She peered into the glass, while Edge snorted as he began drinking his mustard. "What the hell....?" She remarked before sighing and lifting up the drink. "Well, better try it then." And she sipped it. 

And, god did she love it. 

It was like drinking some kind of Aloe Vera water with a bite of vodka and a hint of lime in it. It was not terrible at all. And it tingled when it went down.

Charity gave a sigh of content. 

Edge grinned at her as he drank his mustard before setting it down again. "Good, huh? Grillby is a dick but he sure knows his stuff. You've tried his burg and fries before. So ya should know what you're in for." He stated. 

Charity looked at him, quite surprised. "So he cooks that food?" She asked. 

Edge nodded as he leaned back in his bar stool. "Yep. He does. And he is a great cook, the best in the Underground. He's just an asshole." He told her.

Two plates were placed in front of them rather loudly and Edge cringed by the look that Grillby was now giving him as the fire elemental glared at him. "You don't like me, Sans, you're welcome to getting out of here." The fire growled at him. 

"Nah, nah. It ain't like that, Grillbz." Edge said grimacing. 

Charity grimaced, before she looked around and gasped softly when she saw a jukebox in the corner. She was immediately up and rushing over to it, surprising Edge as he spun on his seat to see where she was going. 

"Oooh! A jukebox! I haven't seen one of these in ages....awww. It's broken." Charity said when she started poking at it and saw that it wasn't working.

Grillby just huffed as he eyed the machine warily. "Yeah. It's been like that since I found it at the Dump. I only have it here as a prop. Looks good in the bar. But it doesn't play music like I wanted it to. I should just throw it away but it makes my place look better." He said irritably. 

Charity blinked a few times before she got a big grin onnher face and she looked right at Edge. "Hey, Edge?" She asked now slyly. 

"Yeah, Pet? What?" Edge asked already munching on fries. 

"Do you still have my MP3 player?" Charity asked slyly and was blinked at a few times before the skeleton grinned and then dug into his pocket, holding out the small black device. 

"Choose something good, Pet." The skeleton said hrinning. 

Charity just grinned back at him as she turned it on and went through her play lists. She shook her head a few times as she went through the songs she had before her eyes lit up on one. "Edge, a skull headed thing, if you please." She remarked. 

Edge snorted but his eye lit up as he summoned one of his beastly skulls, ignoring the yelps from some of the other monsters in the bar. "They're called Gaster Blasters, sweetheart." He said but grinned as his beastly skull opened its mouth for Charity. 

"Eh, whatever." Charity's said as she placed the MP3 player inside the skull and closed the jaw before making it open again. 

"What are you two doing.....?" Grillby was saying in suspicion before he halted when jazzy music began to play. 

Charity was already swaying to the music as her favorite song; You Don't Own Me by Grace began to play from the skull. She even began singing along to the music as she swayed to the music, aware that monsters were staring at her with surprise.

Everyone in the bar was now quiet as Charity began to dance, her eyes almost closed as she moved to the music and even started to rap right right with G-Eazy in the song, taking on a little bit of a hip hop dance as she moved. She had felt like playing this song because of Edge, if she had to be honest.

It was basically telling him that he didn't own her like he had first told her. 

And to even tease him a little bit, Charity moved over next to him and swayed to the music, almost right in his very own lap, making him hiss as he placed his hands right onnher swaying hips. 

Spinning out of reach, Charity smirked at him as she kept on dancing right there in the bar. She even sang the chorus of the song, dancing to the words. She even pulled her hair out of its high pony tail to let it all down to flip it as she kept dancing. 

And at this time, there were cheers in the bar and cat calls from the monsters. 

Monsters were now on their feet, cheering and applauding as Charity began to dance energetically to the high of the song, spinning on her heels and sang to the music. 

Edge was grinning as he watched her with lights in his eyes. He got the impression she was trying to make but he just couldn't find it to really care right at the moment. He was just enjoying watching her dance and sing.

And at the end of the song, Charity had danced right up to him again, suddenly gasping when he caught her around the waist and pulled her right against him. She definitely felt the bump in her waist of his obvious......cough, erection. 

"You're pushing your fucking luck, Princess." Edge growled as he gave his hips a light jerk right into hers, which did give the whole bar a round of cat calls and whistles and cheers. 

Blushing, Charity glared at him but gave him a smirk as she pulled away but not without some resistance from him. "So, you have some energy to burn off, huh?" She asked sly. 

"Oh, yeah. I do. Ya gonna take care of this then?" Edge asked grinning his perverse grin at her. 

Charity crooked a smirk at him before she rest a hand onto his chest, running it down his sternum and then to his arm and down to his hand. She linked her fingers with his, making his grin widened. "Sure." She said slyly before stepping back and giving his arm a tug. "You get to dance with me." 

Edge's grin was gone and his eyes widened. "Wha.....?!" He yelped before he tugged right off his stool.

And the music changed to a high rocking song just as Charity tugged Edge right into the middle of the bar. 

There cheers and applause and laughs all around the room just as Charity began dancing to the new song. She even let go of Edge, who was stalk still in alarm as she began clapping her hands and stomping her feet to the music. 

His skull was bright red from his version of a blush as he gaped at her in embarrassment and alarm. 

Charity was even singing along to the lines of Joan Jett's I love Rock'nRoll as she danced circles around him and even brushed her hands along his somewhat large frame. 

And when it came to the part of Queen's We Will Rock You, she was pointing at him, as if inviting him to dance. 

Grimacing, Edge shook his skull and turned to just walk away from her. He was embarrassed now and grumbling g as he tried to just leave to go back to his seat. 

Rolling her eyes, Charity was after him, ducking around him and forcing him to stop and having to step back as she kept walking towards him, giving him a light push back to where she had tried to make him dance. 

And she just kept dancing in front of him, forcing him back. It just made others laugh as she kept dancing next to him, her back now pressed against him as she rubbed her backside against his almost completely red self. 

"Oh, come on!" Charity yelled over the now loud music and cheers as she pouted at him when he was still just standing there blushing. "Chicken shit!" 

Edge now growled, glaring at her before he huffed and rolled his eyes. He suddenly seized her hand and sent her spinning outward then back in, making her yelp as he repeated it, only this time letting go of her hand. 

And he began moving his feet in his own way of dancing. 

The whole bar erupted in cheers as Edge now began dancing to the music, his feet kind of taking on a slight tap dancing route but in a tough guy sort of way. 

Charity couldnt help but grin as she clapped her hands, now completely enjoying herself as she watched him dance. She nodded her approval to him when he looked at her. 

Both grinning, they began dancing in sync, moving their bodies at the same time. Stepping to the side, side by side, and pumping their arms in and out and then repeated. 

"Come on, monsters!" Charity called out loudly as she looked around and clapped her hands hard together and loud. "Stomp to the music! Clap!" 

The monsters cheered and did just that. The whole bar was filled with sound as Charity and Edge danced side by side now, both grinning widely as they moved together as if they had rehearsed the entire thing. 

From a side glance, Charity saw that even Grillby was affected. He was tapping his hand to the song on his counter, now bobbing his head to the music. 

Grinning as it hit one of the chorus again, Charity pounted at the fire element. "Grillby, your turn! Dance!" She called loudly. 

Grillby jerked, his shoulders shooting up to level with his head as his face lit up with dark purple of his own blush as he looked wide eyed at her. But there were a round of cheers in the entire bar as every monster cheered for the Fire man. 

Even Edge cackled and pointed at him. 

Sighing, and slumping, Grillby moved around the bar out onto the floor and he suddenly began dancing, almost just like how Edge had been. He was definitely a tap dancer type of monster and did it have the entire bar just roaring with cheers and applause. 

Grinning and grabbing Edge's hand, Charity yanked the skeleton to join Grillby in the dance. There were grins and cheers around the entire bar as everyone watched Charity now dance with the two monsters. 

All three now dancing in sync and clearly enjoying their selves as they moved in the same fashion. 

The sounds even drifted out of the bar and out into the town of Snowdin, making many look at the now booming building with wide eyes. It had even drew Boss and Undyne to go see what the fuck was going on on the inside. 

They entered the bar and froze in shock to see monsters just singing and dancing with Charity, Edge and Grillby in the center of it all. 

Everyone was moving now and enjoying the party that Charity had just brought out in everyone. She was even hand in hand with Edge dancing with him with their hands both in the air, linked together before the song suddenly ended and they posed, drawing out the cheers and applause. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Boss suddenly blurted out, making every patron jump and looking at him and the shocked Undyne. 

Charity and Edge blushed before glancing at one another sheepishly. But it couldn't be helped. They took one look at one another and then bent over just laughing their asses off.

Grillby just blushed, scratching the back of his flaming head.


	18. Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attempted rape

It was definitely getting better in the Underground. Everyone was starting to notice that things were getting better. Monsters were in better moods and we're starting to get along. 

And it was all Charity's fault. 

Since the situation with her started to change and her personality started changing others' personalities, things were getting better. And it had started in Snowdin. 

After taking a look around town, Charity saw how run down it had been and knew that the buildings needed fixer ups. She talked Boss into making repairs on the buildings. 

At first, he was impatient about it and refused to make the orders to his Knights to be repair monsters to the town. 

But then Asgore got wind of it when she complained about how run down the town was and how bad it was to let monsters have such crumbs houses. He didn't see where she was going with it at first until she made a hood argument about improving the housing. 

So he made the order and the Royal Knights were found in the snowy town, repairing buildings. 

Boss had grumbled but his attitude improved when he dragged Edge out to help, who was not happy that he actually had to work hard labor for once. But he did it to get out of a beating as Boss had threatened him with. 

Nonetheless, there was another reason why Edge decided to get off his lazy ass and work. He wouldn't admit it but everyone knew why. 

It was because Charity was watching him. He hadn't noticed that she was watching him many times since they started the repairs but someone or two sure had.

In truth, Charity hadn't realized she had been staring at Edge as he carried around lumber for the Royal Knights to use until Undyne and Dogaressa nudged at her.

"What?" Charity asked as if she had been accused of something. 

Both Undyne and Dogaressa smirked at her, eyebrows raised. They even glanced at one another, sharing sly smiles. "You've been staring at Sans the entire time all day long. In fact, lately, since the whole bar incident, you've been getting better along with him. And I know I've seen you smile a few times. Do you......do you like him?" The fish monster asked. 

Charity felt her face flush as she gave her blue.....friend? ...a look. "What?! No!" She said now red. "I definitely do not like Edge! He is such an asshole! And he's perverted! He is still trying to get me to let him make love to me! I do not like him!" 

Undyne grinned devilishly at her, definitely not convinced. "Uh-huh. Are you sure about that?" She asked slyly wraggling her eyebrows at her. 

Charity glared. "Yes!" She blurted out. 

Again, Undyne and Dogaressa grinned at one another before looking back at her. They did not look convinced at all. 

"Then how come you said make love and not fuck?" The female dog asked. 

Blink. Blink.

"What?" Charity asked blankly. 

Both other females snickered as they made kiss kiss faces at her and even let their hands roam all over their bodies. 

"You want him to looooove you. You want him to kiss you. You want him to touch you." They teased and taunted. 

Blushing furiously, Charity glared at them. She couldn't believe them. "I do not! I can't stand him! He stinks! He is an asshole! He keeps making passes at me!" She growled out at them and they laughed harder. "Besides, all he wants to do is fuck me into the ground! What kind of logic is that?!" 

Undyne just grinned as she placed a fist onto her waist. "Oh yeah? Is that all he wants? Is just a fuck?" She asked. 

"Yes!" 

"Prove it! Go ask him! Or better yet! Go kiss him!" Undyne said pointing over at Edge as he was setting down the lumber. 

Charity blinked at her before blushing furiously as she glared at her. "I am not going to kiss him! Why would I want to do that?!" She asked in annoyance.

Undyne and Dogaressa just cackled as they leaned against each other. "Then why are you blushing?!" The female asked. 

"Because you're embarrassing me! It's not because I want to kiss him!" Charity said her blush deepening. 

"Then why are you smiling?" Undyne asked slyly smirking at her.

Charity blinked in surprise at that before she realized it. She had been smiling while arguing with these two idiots. She had been smiling and blushing and.....she looked at Edge with a blush on her face. She didn't want to do that.......and then she froze as she watched him rolling up his sleeves so he could pick up more lumber and hand it to Boss who was on one of the roof tops, hammering away at it.

She.....

She.........

Oh, god. 

She saw their point. 

Just by watching Edge, she hadn't realized it. She had been staring at him before. She had watched him so close lately. She had watched him as he picked up lumber with his strength and carry then and had wondered.....what would it be like to just lay in those arms? 

To let Edge just hold her close to his large frame? 

To feel those shark teeth nibbling on her skin..., that tongue to lick......

A wave of heat spread through her belly and Charity gasped. She felt it. She really did feel it spread throughout her. 

She was fucking aroused. 

Just by looking at Edge. 

Wide eyed, Charity looked at the smug looks on Undyne's and Dogaressa's faces as they gave her grins. She couldn't deny it. She was aroused by the very idea of Edge just holding her, kissing her. And it brought another soft gasp from her.

Did she really......? 

Oh, god. 

She did. She was feeling something for the damn skeleton that made her life a living hell in the beginning. She could feel her heart and soul actually going wild at the very thought of Edge holding her. Kissing her. Touching her. 

She fucking wanted him right now.

"I triple dog dare you to go kiss Sans, Char." Undyne said grinning evilly. 

Charity glared at her. She now wished she hadn't told her about the many types of dares that there were upon the surface. And denying a triple dog dare as Charity had told her about was like being a chicken shit coward. 

"I hate you." 

Undyne just laughed with Dogaressa while shooing her to go do it. "Go do it, chicken shit!!" She cackled. 

Charity huffed as she turned and started marching over towards Edge. She couldn't believe she was actually going to go through with this. She shouldn't have these feelings! Not for fucking Edge! He was stinky! He was perverted! He was an asshole! 

And yet......and yet, she still felt the anxiety of a thrill inside as she waltzed over to him as he had been handing another board up to his younger brother before turning around to look at her. 

"Hmm? What? What is it, Pet?" Edge growled at her and that fucking growl sent another tremble of arousal through Charity as she sucked in air for a second. 

Biting her lip, Charity wondered if she should back away now. She had time.....and then she scowled when she heard the tell tale of bucks of a chicken from Undyne and Dogaressa in the distance. She growled over her shoulder at them before looking back at Edge, who was frowning in their direction. 

"What the fuck are they......?" He was growling. 

There. 

Charity took that distraction as an opportunity and she grabbed the front of his shirt, surprising him as she tugged him down towards her. She swooped up onto her tippy toes and planted her lips against his shark teeth. 

Edge froze. 

Everyone froze. 

Her heart was pounding as she kissed the skeleton on the teeth then pulled back with a deep blush on her face. She couldn't even look him......

Suddenly, Edge dropped the boards he held and wrapped his arm around her waist, his other hand on her cheek as he pulled her back towards him and kissed her right back. And he kissed her hard.

Charity gasped as she found herself slammed against the wall, her mouth opening in surprise and he swooped in to deepen the kiss. 

His hot, wet tongue plunged into her mouth and began wrestling with hers. 

Her arms wrapped around his vertibrae and she found herself pulling him snug closer to her. 

The kiss......their first kiss was hot and it sent pleasure just soaring through her, making her eyes shutter close as she found herself tongue wrestling him. She moaned and he suddenly grinned. 

There were murmurs all around them as Edge finally pulled away from her, looking at her almost breathlessly, his wicked smirk on his face. He kept his face close to hers though. 

He knew it. 

He knew she wanted him.

He saw it in her eyes and felt the heat from her and even through their kiss, he knew it.

"I suggest you run, Pet. Because if I catch ya, I'm fucking you right in front of whoever is there. And i ain't gonna care who it is." He growled into her face before letting her go. 

Charity just blinked in a daze at him before she was slipping away as fast as her feet could carry her. She ran as fucking hard as she could. And she heard him growl an animalistic growl before giving chase. 

Undyne had to stop Boss from going after them with a quick, "Trust me! She wants it!"

She was running down a dark path, heart beating, her fiery red hair flipping behind her as she kept her legs pumping, never minding how her lungs threatened to burst in her chest.

She had to get away from him.

She had to escape or it was all over. She would fucking die or worse if he caught her. She had to......she had to....

She had to come to a skidding halt because he was suddenly teleporting right in front of her in a fiery red flash, that fucking grin she hated so much spread out on his bleached white and severely cracked skull. She had to stop, skidding across snow and slipping onto her ass with a startled yelp as she landed on her cushy buns.

He grinned at her, skull nearly glowing white against the darkness, his burning red eye flaring up in red and orange like living flames. He stood there, hands out of his pockets, his left glowing in fiery magic......ready to seize her and take her back.

"Hello, Pet. Where do ya think you're going? The party is just about to begin." He spoke, his voice so deep and gravelly as if he had been smoking packs after packs. He stunk of cigarettes, dirt, sex, and mustard.

And yet.....as always......it still managed to send a burning heat through her very belly, even though she should have hated him.

That's how it was with Sans, whom she dubbed as Edge.

How the fuck was it that someone so disgusting as Edge could turn her on?

Charity didn't know.

And she fucking loved it and hated it all the same.

Grinning, Edge reached down and grabbed her wrist, even as she yelped as she was yanked to her feet. He pulled her hard towards a tree and slammed her against it, making her yelp again. 

"Hey, fucker! Take it easy!" Charity snapped as she rest her hands on his chest. 

Edge just grinned at her as he stepped ever so close to her until he pressed his bulging thigh against her, his hands now digging into the tree behind her. "What brought this on, Pet?" He growled as he rolled his hips until his bulge in between her legs, making her gasp. "Ya said you weren't going to let me fuck ya again." 

Charity growled back right into his face as she grabbed fist full of his shirt and pulled him closer. "I don't fucking know but if you keep being rough with me, I'm going to reconsider!" She growled right back before pressing her mouth against his and once again, she was wrestling with him. 

"Gentle, huh?" Edge growled now softly as he moved his hands onto her waist and pressed himself against her. "Fine, I can do that." He then began running his thumbs against her skin softly that it sent tingles through her. 

Kissing Charity's jaw and nipping at her skin, he moved his hands until they were pushing at her shirt, moving upwards until he had his hand onto her breast. She gasped and arched into his touch. 

Her soul thrummed in her chest. 

Edge froze.

There was only stillness as he just stood there, before slowly pulling away from her and looking down at her. He just stared before frowning as his eyes zeroed in on her chest. 

Peering at her soul. 

"What the......Pet.....do you trust me?" Edge asked in a low rumble. 

Charity looked at him in a daze but found herself nodding. She did. She did trust him. She felt it within her soul. "Ye-yes......" she whispered. 

Edge stared down at her before he let her go, making her frown. He looked as if it hit him. And he couldn't believe it. "Charity........am I the only one you trust me with something like this?" He asked. 

Charity nodded as she tilted her head. "Yeah. Wh-why? Why are you stopping?" She asked softly. "I want this, Edge." 

Slowly, Edge stepped back as he took a shuddering breath before he rubbed the back of his skull. "Shit. I can't......I can't do this......" he suddenly said in realization. 

Blinking in surprise, Charity gaped at him. "What? Why?!" She asked in surprise.

"Because.......I'm gonna properly woo ya." Edge said now firmly as he looked right at her. He even stepped closer to her, his hands now cupping her face as he pressed his teeth against her lips, kissing her almost softly now. "Ya falling for me, ain't ya? And now I think abou' it, I'm falling for ya too. So I am gonna do ya right for once. I'm gonna take ya out on an actually date, court ya properly. And then....if ya want, I'll make love to ya." 

It couldn't be helped but Charity smiled at that as she looked up at him before she realized it too. That was why her heart and soul went wild. She was not just feeling sexual tension towards him. 

But she felt for him. 

She didn't know why. Not after all he had done to her. But she did feel for him. 

"Okay. I'd love to go out on a real date with you." Charity said as she kissed him back. 

Grinning between her lips, Edge wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him as he just kissed her. He did want her, that was for certain. But he found himself willing to wait just a little bit longer. He would wait for when the time was right when he could actually just.......

Suddenly, they heard the crunching of snow and footsteps and the two pulled away from one another, surprised and alert. He was growling as he jerked from her, putting her at his back as he looked around. 

Someone was coming to interupt. He was going to be pissed if it was Undyne........

A monster stumbled into view beyond the trees, gasping and crying as they stumbled through the snow, clutching their chest, which was bleeding magic. 

Both Charity and Edge froze in surprise to see quite and injured Toriel stumbling towards them. 

Clothes torn, bleeding magic, one horn broken, Toriel looked like shit. She was hurt bad from what they could see. She was hurt really bad. And the fact that she was out of the Ruins......yeah, it shocked the two. 

"Toriel?!" Charity gasped now covering her mouth as she stepped out from behind Edge, who growled softly but was more stunned to see the former Queen like this. 

Toriel flinched at the sound of Charity's voice and she looked at her in fear before her eyes widened. She stumbled again and fell to her knees, gasping in pain as she fell. 

Charity gasped softly and rushed forward, even against the protest from Edge as he tried grabbing at her. She yanked free and hurried over to the large goat monster, touching her back. "Toriel, what happened to you?! Who did this to you?!" She asked in concern. 

Toriel flinched away from her but looked at her with her bleary eyes, gasping and crying from pain. "Yo-you.....you're still alive........I thought.....I thought you would be dead by now." She whimpered in pain. 

"Yeah, it's kind of a long story." Charity said before looking her over. "What happened?!" 

Toriel now reached out and grasped Charity's shoulder, ignoring the growls from Edge. She just breathed hard and fast now. "You.....?!" Her head jerked up and she looked right up at Edge. "Sans! There are humans in the Underground! Four of them! They are dangerous! They have weapons that spit fire and metal! They did this to me!" 

Edge stiffened before his skull jerked up and he growled, looking back the way she had came. He even started forward. "Charity, stay here with Toriel. I'm gonna go check these humans." He growled. 

Charity now looked worriedly up at him. "Edge, please be careful. It sounds like they have guns. It might be a Search and Rescue group, looking for me since I disappeared. Please, don't hurt them if it is." She told him. 

Edge growled softly before he sighed and started walking through the snow and trees. 

There was only silence now. 

It was just Charity and Toriel, who was trembling against her. The True Soul looked down at the shivering monster in her arms. 

"Why did they shoot you? We're you trying to eat them?" 

Toriel had her eyes closed as she shuddered but shook her head. "N-no........I......I heard Froggits......they were screaming......bangs.....explosions......these four humans.....they were hurting monsters.....I even heard Blooky.......he was shouting....." she weakly looked up at Charity who was looking horrified. "They.....they were looking.....for you........child.......But these humans.....they are not like you.....they are like us. They are cruel.......their souls......their LOVE is very high, child........" 

Charity frowned before looking up sharply when she heard the crunching of snow again. "Edge!" She called out now looking for him. 

But she froze in shock. 

There were four men there, now approaching her and Toriel. They were looking right at them. The four men......Charity knew them and it sent an icy cold chill sweeping through her. 

"Hey! Is that....?!" One of the men said now grinning as his eyes lit up. 

The man leading them.....it was the fucking mayor's son. The last man who ever laid a hand on Charity before she finally grew fed up with fucking Ebbot City and tried leaving. 

Samuel Ebbott. 

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." Sam Ebbott said as he grinned as he looked at the shocked Charity as she clutched onto the monster in her own shock and fear and even anger. "It's the bitch who sent me to jail." 

Charity was shocked to see the man who last raped her before she ended up in the Underground but fury filled her eyes as she slowly set Toriel down, who was cringing away from the four humans as they began to circle her. She stood up slowly, her fists balling up as she glared at Sam. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" 

Sam Ebbott just sneered at her as he looked her over, nodding his approval at her attire. "Nice clothes. You do look pretty different. Kind of hot." He said before grinning in a lecherous way. "I'd like to get you out of those clothes. Just like I did once." 

Charity growled as she balled up her fists and then the fire burst out all around them, making the men jump and step back in shock. "You fucking touch me, I will fucking kill you." She snarled as the fire burned hot. 

"Wh-what the hell?! How are you doing that?!" Sam asked in shock as he looked at the fire. 

Charity narrowed her eyes as she shifted her stance and even raised her fists. "Magic." She said darkly. "What are you doing here, Ebbott?! How did you get down here?!" 

Sam just frowned as he looked her over but then shrugged. "Well.....you went missing for months, you know? You didn't even turn up for my trial." He smirked at her as she stiffened. "Yeah, because you didn't turn up for my trial, they didn't have what they needed to put me into prison. So I was released. I heard you left the city. Went looking for you, to pay you back for what you did to me." 

Charity had blinked in some surprise. She had forgotten about the trial. Her statement.....she had fucking forgotten about it! What he had done to her! She was suppose to go to that trial, make her statement about her rape and lock this fucker up for life! 

"Well, a week ago, some hikers found your stuff at the top of Mt Ebbott. They thought you had gotten lost and died somewhere.....gave up after finding nothing." Sam said shrugging. He then grinned, glancing at his three companions. "But me and my boys......we did a little digging our selves. We came up here to party and found that huge ass cave. Kind of fell in. And now.....here we are." 

"And now that we found her, I say we fuck her, Sam." One of his friends said as he grinned as he looked her over. 

Charity felt her body grow cold and she glared at all of them. 

But then Sam pulled out his gun, he obviously had and pointed it right at Toriel, who cried out weakly and cringed. 

Charity froze, her eyes widening. 

"Whatever that shit is in your hands, put it away and let us have you or I'll blow it's head off!" Sam said now coldly. 

Charity was frozen stalk still. She knew he was serious. He would shoot Toriel. And while Toriel had tried to kill her before, tried to eat her........she couldn't let him hurt her. 

The fire went out in her hands and she straightened, a shiver now taking over. 

"Don't.......don't hurt her. Please....." Charity said softly as she looked right into the shocked monster's eyes. She then flinched when she was suddenly seized from behind by two men and dragged away from Toriel. She flinched as they roughly grabbed her arms, dragging her over to Sam, who grinned as he.looked at her. 

"You're not gonna fight are ya?" 

Charity lowered her head, tears filling her eyes as she shook her head. She wouldn't fight as long as they didn't hurt the Queen of Monsters. 

"Good." Sam before he roughly grabbed her by the arm and practically threw her to the ground onto her back. He didn't seem to care for the freezing snow as he climbed on top of her, his friends grabbing her wrists. And to add onto it a little more, he back handed her, making her cry out in pain from the sting on her face. 

Charity just let some tears slid down her cheeks as she closed her eyes, feeling his rough hands now grabbing at her pants and starting to tear it open. She just clenched her eyes shut, not wanting to see this as she felt him dipping his hand inside, touching her.......

And suddenly there was a loud, lion like roar that just pierced the air and echoed loudly off of cavern walls. It was so loud that it was almost impossible that others hadn't heard it. 

Sam Ebbott jerked and Charity flinched as they all looked up when they felt the crackling of fiery heat. The air was now thick of something sinister and it bled right into them. 

Coming towards them, a very pissed off looking Edge, his sharp teeth bared into a snarl as he stomped towards them, his whole body glowing fiery red and his eyes the brightest that Charity had ever seen. 

"Edge!" Charity gasped now starting to struggle and fight against the men. 

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY GIRL, ASSHATS!!" Edge snarled in pure rage as his eyes brightened and he threw out his hand, which glowed bright red. 

All four men glowed red and we're thrown backwards away from Charity and Toriel. They were tossed easily into the snow. 

Once freed, Charity scrambled through the snow, hurrying over to Edge, who immediately held his arms out for her. She was in his arms immediately, shaking as he held her close, growls vibrating through his entire frame. 

"What the fuck?!" Sam gasped as he scrambled to his feet with his three frienda, all looking shocked and terrified. 

But not as terrified as they did when they noticed someone else behind them. 

The four humans spun around in alarm to see a growling Boss, Undyne, Dogs and a few other monsters there, all glaring at them and snarling. 

Charity just shook in Edge's arms as she clutched onto him. She was just so happy he came back in time. "Ed-Edge....." she whimpered. 

"Ya all right, Doll?" Edge growled as he held her close. 

Charity nodded shakily. She was all right now. He was here. He would keep her safe. She felt safe in his arms as she trembled.

And the four men.......she knew they were fucked where they stood.


	19. Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brutal violence, gore, blood.....fluff

Asgore was furious.

It went to show by the crackling flames that hovered around him as he glared down at the four humans that were forced to their knees, their hands tightly bound behind their backs with sharpened black and red bones near their throats, daring them to try and move or else get those sharpened bits shoved into their flesh. 

He was furious as it was reported to what happened to Charity and even furious that these men hurt Toriel as bad as they had done, even if the two former mate's seemed to hate each other. 

And he was furious that these men were the ones who hurt Charity in the first place that brought her there to the Underground. 

But then again, he didn't seem to mind either because they had been what drawn her there.

Either way, he sat there glaring at the men before raising a large claw and a huge battle axe suddenly formed in his hand, making the men whimper in fear. He clanked it hard against the ground, a thunderous boom in the entire ground. 

"You have hurt my child, humans." Asgore growled. "And you have attempted to harm her again in my Underground." 

"Yo.....you're....ch-ch-child?" Sam asked in shock. 

It was Charity who scoffed loudly as she remained next to Edge, his arm slung over her shoulder lazily. "Ye-ah. This is my dad, King Asgore. This place......these monsters......they're my friends! And this guy, right here," she lightly slapped a hand against Edge's sternum, making him smirk wickedly as he glared at the men. "This is Edge. My.....boyfriend!"

That did get a few to blink in surprise, monsters included. 

"And you kind of pissed them off by attacking me." Charity said as she glared the men. "And guess what? They needed four more souls to break the barrier that keeps them trapped here. And you just brought them that." She added rather darkly. 

"In deed." Asgore said chuckling before he slowly stood up and raised another hand, which something in the ground opened up in the ground. Several glass containers raised; three full of colorful hearts and four empty. "We have what we need to finally to be free." He rumbled before holding his head up high. "Captain Papyrus, three of the men, kill them. The last one......is Charity's." He added glaring directly at Sam Ebbott who shrank under his glare with fear.

"As you wish, My King." Boss aid smirking wickedly before starting to raise his hand. 

"Wait." Charity said making all stop and look at her. She turned towards Asgore. "Promise me, Dad. Promise me that when you break the barrier, free all of you, you won't kill children or the innocent souls." 

Asgore narrowed his eyes at her. 

And Charity gave him a look. "Promise me. Bad people only. People like you. People who hurt others just because they think they can. But good people, kids, you leave alive and alone. You don't hurt them." She told him. 

Sighing, Asgore then nodded as he raised his head, looking firm. "As you wish, Charity. People whose LOVE and EXP are higher than five will face death. Those who have none will only be enslaved but never hurt. They will be treated as you have up to recently. I have made that my word and it shall be done." He paused for a second and them smirked. "And do not think we will not talk about this.......about Sans being your boyfriend."

Both Charity and Edge blushed but smiled at one another. 

"Captain, kill them." Asgore said now deadly serious as he looked at Boss. 

Boss dipped his head into a nod before snapping up his hands with a smirk on his face. 

With only a cry, three of the men barely had any time to plead for their lives as the sharpened bones slashed through their throats very quickly, decapitating them while Sam shouted in disgust, shock and fear as he was splashed with blood. 

So much blood made Charity flinch and turn her face into Edge's chest, who wrapped his arm around her tightly. But then after silence, other than Sam's hyperventilating, she turned to look at him. 

Asgore was looking at her expectantly but she shook her head. He nodded, not looking angry at all. "Sans, kill him." He ordered. 

Edge suddenly let Charity go as he pushed past her, now moving towards Sam. He nodded to his brother, hands stuffed into his pockets and the bones retracted from the human ' s neck, allowing him to scramble to his feet. "Well, guess it's you and me then, shithead."

Sam backed away with fear on his face but also disgust. "Tch. Can't believe that bitch is dating you! I mean, that is just disgusting! A skeleton?! And a fat one! She is a disgusting piece of......!" He was saying. 

"Here's a little secret, buddy." Edge growled, his shark grin widening. "I'm not fat and she's not disgusting! I'm big boned and you.....? Heh, you're fucking dead! Talk shit about that sweet girl again! I dare ya."

"She is a pathetic, ugly, fucking whore!" Sam said sneering at him. 

The left eye lit up bright red in Edge's skull, even as other monsters growled angrily. "I warned ya." He said before raising a hand which glowed bright red and he grabbed Sam with his magic. 

Whipping his hand out, Edge sent Sam flying with a shout through the air and slammed him against the wall of the throne room. Bones snapped, the man was screaming in pain. He did it over and over again until Sam was bloody as hell before dropping him to the ground in a bloody mass of bones protruding from his skin, his skull split open and brains were starting to show.

And then, he summoned a huge beastly skull to hover right over the now broken man.

"I........I.....ho-ho-hope......he......kills yo-you.......pain-painfully......." Sam choked on blood. 

"Who?" Edge sneered down at him. 

Sam shuddered as the light began dying from his eyes. He was dying by that brutal bashing Edge just gave him. ".......G........G.........G......he's gonna......kill......yo-you......" he stammered out. 

And the skull lit up as it blasted Sam into dust from the fiery magic that burst out of its mouth. 

Then it was over before it really began.

With four dead men, four hearts now hovering in mid air, Asgore held out his hands and the hearts hovered right into the empty containers. He nodded as he looked at everyone in the throne. "We will begin preparations for leaving the Underground and invading the surface. But we will take time to doing it. In one month's time, we will leave the Underground. For now, send out word that freedom is upon us. And prepare yourselves. There will be battle with the humans. But as I have promised," he looked at Charity. "We will only kill the humans with bad souls. Corrupted men. The rest of the human race we will spare for enslavement but in a way none of us are used to. We will show the humans a kindness that was never given to us. And it is thanks to Princess Charity. She will show us how to show a side of ourselves that none of us have ever seen or done." 

There were cheers throughout the room as monsters looked at the blushing Charity. She just smiled, her face red. She knew she had a lot of work to do if she was going to show these monsters how to be good. 

But for now......

She met Edge's eyes, who smirked at he, his arm draping across her shoulders again. She just smiled at him and found herself leaning against him. 

She had a date to go on with Edge.

The date didn't happen that night, however. Charity ended up staying a little later because Asgore had wanted to talk to her about her new relationship with Edge. He hadn't been exactly happy that she was now in a beginning relationship with Edge, of all monsters. But....he did the usual threatening that if he hurt his daughter, he would break his neck and burn his bones into Dust. 

And of course, Chatity had to stay to speak to Toriel because she had demanded to know what it meant that Charity was Asgore ' s daughter. 

To say the lease, she wasn't happy. 

There was a very loud argument between both goat monsters and Charity ducked out very quickly, thanks to Edge. She did not want to be there for that fight. 

As of now, Charity was back at home with Edge, and alone. Boss had left them alone, not wanting to be there for if sparks flew. That was just something he didn't want to be there for. 

But there would be no love making for the new couple. They just sat on the couch, making out quite passionately. 

"What......what changed your mind about me?" Charity had to ask as she leaned back into the somewhat large skeleton. 

Edge was playing her hair but he shook his head as he ran his fingers through the fiery strands. "I.....honestly, I don't even know. I found myself not wantin' to hurt ya any more since ya saved my big ass from the Dogs. I think that was it. Ya savin' me. I couldn't do it anymore." He told her. 

Charity really smiled before turning to face him. "I think it was when you danced with me. That moment.....when you actually let me take control." She said before kissing him. 

"God fucking damn it. Why do ya have to be so innocent, so beautiful?" Edge growled but kissed her back as his hands roamed her back.

Charity laughed softly as she ran her hands down his sternum, now straddling his lap as she pressed close to him. "An innocent who can kick your ass. Besides I'm a Princess, right?" She asked as she nuzzling his skull. 

"Damn straight. Mine." Edge chuckled as he just kissed her jawline, making his way down to her neck where he just nibbled on her skin. 

Charity just smiled, enjoying the sensation he was giving her before frowning and pulling. "Who do you think he was talking about? That jackass? Who could kill you?" She asked. 

"Only my brother. But Boss wouldn't kill me." Edge said shrugging as he held onto her. 

Charity knew that was true. But why couldn't she shake the feeling there was something else they were missing? She felt as if there was something else there that they weren't seeing?

Why did she have a bad feeling something was going to happen and she wasn't going to like it?

 

On the far side of the Underground, at the Ruins, he stood there, observing the familiar sight. His orange eyes peering at this......this Underground. 

This was......familiar but also unfamiliar. 

It looked like home but it felt way off. 

Where the hell did he end up when he stepped through the crack?

He didn't know. 

But he was going to find out. 

If what was said in the journal entries that his....father accidently left behind were true, this was another dimention, an alternate reality of his home universe. 

Or......at least, one of them. 

Inhaling smoke from his cigarette, he took it out from his teeth and blew it out into the cold air before starting to tread forward through the snow. He just stuffed his hands into his pockets of his orange hoodie after putting his cigarette back in between his teeth and began his adventure into this.......Underfell universe. 

He was just glad he left his little brother back at home to train, having told his little Blue that he was going to patrol when it reality, he was stepping through the crack he had found in The Void. He was going to explore what his......father created. 

For now......

Time to explore and see what was different.

However, he didn't know he wasn't the only one who stepped through the gates of time, space and reality. He didn't know that he wasn't the only one who could travel through the cracks. 

Someone else stepped through as well.


	20. Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content, violence, attempted non/con......science?!

In all honesty, she had been warned not to trust that freaking monster. Everyone had warned her to be leery of that monster and never be alone with her. 

Charity hadn't listened as close as she should have.

And now, she was running for her fucking life in that Underground lab. She was running as fast as she could, her heart thumping against her chest as she just ran as fast as she could to the elevator. 

She had to know! She had to know if Edge was okay! 

Or was he.....or was he dead like that bitch had said he was.

She should have known it was going to be a bad day. She should have known. It had started out so good, especially after the night before when she finally went on such a nice date with Edge. 

The night before, Edge had taken her on their fourth date. 

The few dates were pretty simple, mostly just going to Grillby's for food and drinks. The first date, they had gotten drunker than shit; both of them. They had had a great time and did almost end up naked together. 

But it seemed even in his drunken state, Edge had self control and stopped them from sleeping together. He had told Boss that if they gotten drunk and started to go at it, to stop them. 

Boss had. 

The second date had been Edge taking Charity to Waterfall, to see a room that the Underground Monsters called the Broken Wishes Room. It was a beautiful chamber in the huge cavern, filled with multiple colored crystals and deep red, glowing flowers that he said was the Echo flowers. 

The Echo flowers according to Edge could talk in a way, though more than likely to hear what someone said and then repeat it. 

The catch was, the Echo flowers said the opposite of what was said. He proved it, as a joke when he whispered into one flower and it said, "You're a fucking weak ass bitch!", when he really had said "You're the strongest girl I know." 

Charity did find humor in it but still slapped him for it while she was laughing her ass off. 

The third date was ice skating in Snowdin. 

There was a pond near the town and he took there to have a little snowy fun. And fun she did have. 

They ice skated on the ice and then made snowmen and eventually had a snowball fight that sort of turned into a magic fight. But nothing that hadn't been fun. Edge had tried cheating by using his magic to throw multiple snowballs at her, that did get her quite soaked but she turned around and began swatting at snow, making them melt as she batted the balls out of the air. 

It still had been very fun and while it did get them almost naked that night, it was mostly just cuddling together with a blanket around them as they warmed each other, making out. 

Now for the fourth date.......

It had been a night out at a very nice restaurant at the MTT resort. It was like all of the other dates, really. 

Charity had dressed nicely in a beautiful wine colored gown given to her by Mettaton, who had found out that she had started to date Edge and he showed up at the house with the dress.

Edge had even cleaned up some for that night. He wore a cleaner red turtleneck, nice black pants, his traditional black leather jacket and he smelled better. He still smelled like mustard but it wasn't overpowering as usual. 

They ate dinner, shared laughs, held hands and kissed. Talked about what their future might hold for when they got out of the Underground. He even supported her idea to opening her gym back up to teach kids, monsters and human how to defend their selves. 

And as a joke, on Charity's part, she bought a black chain link leash for Edge's collar and lead him around the Underground back to home.

And when they got home, they finalized their equal relationship together by sleeping together. Making love to each other, kissing each other the whole night until they fell asleep with him still inside her. 

The next morning, Charity had woken up to him shifting inside of her, though he was still asleep. 

She took advantage of that. She knew she shouldn't have but she had been so fucking aroused with him still inside that she began rocking her hips into his, moaning at the stimulus it gave her. 

He woke very quickly and had her on her back, thrusting into her. 

Therefore, they were having a morning romp, kissing passionately as he moved inside of her. He thrust into her, making her cry out in sheer pleasure as she stroked his spine to stimulate him. 

"Oh!" Charity cried out as she felt him rub against the bundle of nerves deep inside of her, her hand running up and down on his spine just as quick as he was pumping into her. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Ed-Edge!" 

Edge growled as he took her other hand and held it tightly as his hips pistoned into hers. He groaned as he felt her tightening around him, making it sweet and snug for him to keep going. "Ugh!" He moaned loudly as he kept just thrusting into her sweet, hot paradise. "Fu-fuck! Charity! Urgh......! God!" He growled out as he jerked hard into her, deeper until he just about burst. 

Charity gave a pleasure scream as she threw her head back against the mattress as she came very hard. "Oh! Edge, I love you!" 

Edge roared as he came at those words, his skull thrown back as he unloaded his magic deep inside of her before he collapsed right on top of her panting.

For a moment, they just laid there before the skeleton pushed up and looked down at her, almost in awe. "Did ya mean it?" He asked between breathes. 

Charity blinked at him, frowning. "H-huh?" She asked him. 

"Ya said ya love me. Did ya mean it?" Edge asked and Charity looked as if she was a deer caught in headlights as she was blown away. "I know we were caught up in the moment but......" 

"Ye-yes." Charity said in a small voice. She was blushing among her flushed skin. She knew she had meant it. She felt it. She had meant it. "Yes, I meant it. I.....uh....I do.....love.....love......" 

Edge cut her off by kissing her deeply as soon as she started saying it and he rest his skull against hers as he looked at her with warmth in his red eyes. "I love ya too, Charity." He said softly.

Blushing, Charity just smiled at him before pushing at him. "All right, you. Enough mushy shit. You have a job to do today. And I am going to walk around the Underground and make more friends." She said now climbing off the mattress.

Edge grimaced as he watched her go over to the closet and began pulling out clothes. "I don't want ya be wandering by yourself, Charity. It's not safe." He said with a slight growl. 

Charity rolled her eyes at him before heading towards the conjoined bathroom. "Oh, please. It is too. You're just overacting. Everyone knows about me now. They know better than to fuck with me unless they want the wrath of Asgore and you and Boss. Plus I can take care of myself now. We've been working with my magic. I can use it fine now." She said wearily. 

"I still don't like it and I don't trust anyone to not pick a fight with you." Edge growled as he climbed off the matress. 

Sighing, Charity poked her head back out of the bathroom. "Edge, will you just trust me? I will be fine. I can't just keep going around with a guard all of the time. You guys have work to do to prepare for going to the Surface and I need to get monsters to trust me. How can I do that when I got the whole lot of you breathing down my neck every fucking three seconds, growling at any monster that gets too close out of curiousity." She said impatiently. 

Edge growled but did see some point of it. But he still didn't like it. "All right. Fine. But ya have that phone that I got ya, right? If ya get into any trouble, you better give me a call. And ya have to call me every hour to check in. Got it?" He growled. 

"Edge." Charity sighed impatiently. 

"Hey! Deal or no deal! I have no problem chaining ya to the bed to make sure ya stay safe and ya know that I'll do it too!" Edge growled. 

Rolling her eyes, Charity knew there was no point arguing. He was going to win either way. He was stubborn that way. "Fine. I promise. Now I'm taking a shower and no, you can't join in. That'd be counter productive." She said warily now closing the door.

Edge joined her anyway. 

And it was counter productive. 

Because they fucked in the shower. 

And Edge was eventually late for work but he said it was worth it. Charity was sure Boss was going to have a hernia or something by the time Edge finally left.

Once she was dressed in black pants, a gray turtle neck sweater with her hair in a braid hanging over her shoulder and her own black leather winter jacket, Charity was off for own adventure. 

She was greeted by many as she went through Snowdin, towards the River person's boat. She smiled and waved and recieved them back. She decided she would go to the capital, to see if if Asgore and Toriel talked out their problems yet. 

Or to see if they killed each other yet. 

While she was still getting used to the fact that Asgore was her father, she still wanted things to work out between the two. She knew there was a lot of tension between them. 

But whether they liked it or not, they were still married. And technically, Asgore cheated on Toriel when he fucked her mother. Charity still thought they should work it out. She figured she could help them get back together. 

Along the way, on the boat, Charity got a feeling of foreboding. 

Especially by what the Riverperson had said when they dropped her off at Hotland. 

"Beware of the tall skeleton with holy hands......for he will be the undoing of all magic......." the River Person had said. 

Frowning when she heard that, Charity turned back to look at the River Person, but they were already speeding away down the river on their boat. She just made a face before turning to head up the stairs, into the Hotlands.

And that was where she saw Mettaton just standing there, looking miserable. 

"Hey, Mettaton." Charity said as she approached smiling at him. 

Mettaton blinked as he looked at her and then smiled meekly at her. "Oh, hello, Ch-Charity. What are you doing here?" He asked in a slightly small voice, rubbing his hands onto his elbows, as if he didn't know what to do with them.

Charity shrugged smiling at him. "Just taking a walk to the capital. I thought I'd check in on Asgore and Toriel and see if they killed each other yet." She said dismissively. 

Mettaton gave a weak laugh as he glanced in the direction she was heading. "Oh, I see. I won't keep you then. You wouldn't want to see me anyway." He said now sadly as he looked down as if dishearted. 

Frowning now in concern, Charity stepped closer to him, now touching one of his arms. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked. 

Mettaton flinched from her touch and moved one of his hands and Charity gasped when she saw a gash in his arm. He was sparking a little bit. He was hurt.

"Oh, my god, Mettaton! What happened?!" Charity asked in concern as he backed away, almost shrinking. And she looked angry as it came to her. "Did Alphys do this to you?!" 

"Sh-sh-she......uh......" Mettaton was saying in a trembling voice as he looked wide eyed and fearful towards the lab just off to the right. "I.....I.....uh....broke something in her la-lab. She did - didn't do this.....but she is going to be so mad at me when she finds out." He said shakily now shaking. 

Charity sighed softly before reaching for one of his hands. "Come on. Let's go see what you've broken. Maybe we can fix it before she gets back. Where is she anyway?" She asked. 

"Oh, no. You d-dont have to help me! I ma-ma-made the mess! I have to clean it up! You don't want to get involved, Charity! She will be so mad at me but.....but...." Mettaton said weakly, his four eyes filling with fluid as if he was going to cry. "Sh-sh is at the Core. She will be home soon and if she sees that I.....oh, I'm going to be beaten for sure." He said now sniffing. 

That made Charity's heart just bleed for him. She had to help him now. She just couldn't leave him like that, to get into serious trouble.

Taking one of his hands into her own, Charity tugged him to follow her towards the lab. She felt him pull back in surprise but she kept a hold of him. "Come on, Mettaton. Let's go clean up a mess. I am not going to leave you to get in trouble. And this whole thing with Alphys, I'll talk to Asgore to see if we can't get you away from her. You don't deserve her cruelty. You're too nice for that." She told him as she pulled him after her. 

Mettaton gave a weak choke as if he was going to start crying. He probably was going to. And it just ad Charity more determined to help him. 

"I.......I......I am sorry. You don't deserve this." Mettaton suddenly said as he tugged her to a stop. 

Charity frowned now turning around to looking at him. She didn't understand what he meant. "Huh? Don't deserve wha.....?" She was saying. 

Only to get blasted in the face by something wet. She gasped now stumbling back. She stumbled over her feet, now feeling so dizzy. 

And the last thing she saw was Mettaton's pained look of guilt as he caught her from falling to the ground. He was crying. 

And then it went dark for Charity.

When Charity woke up again, she was in a darkened room, restrained to what looked like a bed. She gasped as she got a good look around the room. 

It was.....no doubt a lab. 

Alphys' lab.

There she was in was almost like a science lab. There were machines along the walls, a few claws in the air for some reason. Test tube on counters, needles, knives, all kinds of things you would find in a science lab or rather a hospital. 

But the feeling in this place... ..it made Charity's soul constrict. 

There was such a feeling of dread, fear, despair, pain and sadness......evil. it made the skin crawl on her body and hair raise up on her arms. 

Charity inhaled sharply before she began pulling at the restraints on her wrists. And legs and even the ones that held her down around her stomach and chest. She began pulling and wriggling as hard as she could, trying to get free. 

"Ah, I see my patient is awake finally." 

Charity jerked on the table and looked to see that Alphys was coming into the room with a very guilty looking Mettaton. He looked horrible. He was so pale for someone made out of metal, tears in his four eyes as he met Charity's gaze before dropping his own rather quickly.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Alphys?!" Charity snapped now glaring at the yellow lizard monster with anger. 

Alphys just smirked as she walked right up to her side and set a claw down next to her arm. "I wasn't able to do any research on your True Soul before. But now, I am able to. I want to see how your soul works. What I can learn from it. We've got a lot of work to do now that the barrier is broken. And now I get to perform my experiments on you without those damn skeletons getting in my way." She said smirking down at her. 

Charity snarled at her and thrashed against the restraints. "Don't you dare fucking touch me!! My father won't be hap.....!" She was snarling in rage. 

"Asgore is the one who told me that I could do it now, True Soul!" Alphys snapped right back. 

Everything in Charity went cold as she gazed at her in shock. She just felt so cold now. "Wh-what?" She asked weakly. 

Alphys rolled her eyes as she turned away from her and went over to pick up a scapel. "Did you really think that Asgore cared about you because you're his daughter? Pathetic." She muttered in disgust. "He was using you, you fucking moron. He just wanted the power of your soul. That is all." She said as she returned to Charity's side. 

Charity felt the dread, the fear and the betrayal hit her. She....she couldn't believe that. "But he...but he...." she was saying. 

"He what? He pretended to care, Human! The promise he made to you about the humans, he lied. He plans on killing all humans! Enslaving them! He plans breeding you too!" Alphys sneered and when Charity looked at her in shock and fear, she laughed. "You're a True Soul, idiot! Who knows what we can get out of that! Asgore wants you as a breeder, so don't worry. You're not going to die. You're just.....we are just going to study your soul and see if we can get some interesting monsters out of you." 

"But I am his daughter! That is just sick and wrong!" Charity yelled in rage and fear. 

"He let me experiment on his son, Asriel. So why not you?" Alphys said now raising the scapel. 

"Wh-what?" Charity asked in shock. 

Alphys sneered. "I heard you met a golden flower that talks, right? A flower named Flowey, right?" She recieved a shocked look from Charity. "Well, that really is Prince Asriel. And I did that to him. I killed him and put his soul into a golden flower. At Asgore ' s orders. Flowey.....he is in hiding. He is hiding from me and Asgore. I would like to know where he is so I can be rid of him before he tells everyone else what I did. What Asgore did." 

"Wh-why? Why would you do that? Flowey....he was really sweet but scared. Why would you.....?" Charity asked in a shaky way, horrified. 

Alphys shrugged as she smirked at her. "Because. He is a weak, pathetic whelp. And he is next in line for the throne. Asgore knew that. He wants to be a God, you foolish creature. How could he remain king if his son is in the way?" She asked grinning at her. "And now that you're here, so are you. You are in his way. So he is going to snuff you out after getting more monsters from you. To get their souls and become a God." She said darkly. 

Charity felt disgust just fill her. She felt the hate and anger. "Edge won't let you hurt me. He loves me. He and Boss will kill you both!" She growled angrily. 

Alphys snorted as she glanced away. "Yeah, actually that is true. I believe Sans does love you. But he always has been weak and pathetic. Never minding that he is the strongest monster in the Underground. He could kill Asgore. So could Papyrus." She said before looking right at Charity. "Which is why they're going to die today." 

Charity felt the icy cold of fear strike through her again. "Wh-what?" She asked trembling now. 

"You see, the patrol that they are on right now, it's a trap." Alphys said smirking. "Asgore set it up for them. They will be patrolling the Core right now. And then there.....there's going to be an explosion. I've already set the bombs. It should be going off right about... ...now." 

And suddenly, the whole ground shook, like an earthquake just erupting throughout the Underground.

Charity cried out in shock and fear as the walls shook violently and some glass broke as they fell. But she felt her heart just seize as she realized what Alphys had said was true. 

An explosion. 

"No." Charity choked out as tears filled her eyes. "Ed.....Edge......" 

Alphys sneered as she just looked down at her before starting to move the scapel closer to Charity's chest, making her still in fear. "Goodbye, Sans and Papyrus. Now, we will begin the experiment. Time to look at that soul." She said as she moved to cut into Charity. 

Suddenly, a black hand lashed out and caught her wrist, stopping her. 

Alphys and Charity both started as they turned to look at Mettaton as he glared at his maker with teary eyes. He just looked angry and hateful as he grabbed Alphys' wrist and yank her off balance. 

"Do not touch her!" Mettaton growled, his free arms raising high at his sides and his four eyes flashing dangeroysly. 

"What are you doing, you pathetic robot?!" Alphys snarled as she now lashed out at him with the scapel. 

Mettaton jerked back, dodging the blade before he turned and threw Alphys hard away from him and Charity. "I will not let you hurt her! She doesn't deserve this! She doesn't deserve what Asgore plans for her! I won't let it happen!" He snarled. 

"You are my robot! You will do what I tell you to!" Alphys snarled as she pushed off the wall she had landed against. 

"Not any more! Flowey! Now!" Mettaton barked. 

Suddenly, vines shot out of the darkness and snapped around Alphys, making her gasp as many vines began wrapping around her, tightening around her to keep her from escaping. 

Charity gasped in surprise as she watched that golden flower spring up from one of the sinks in the room. "Flowey!" She gasped now thrashing in her restraints, which Mettaton immediately began undoing. "Mettaton!" 

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, Charity! She made me do it! Bu-but......I.....I....I wanted you to know the truth too! That Asgore.....!" Mettaton said frantically, tears in his eyes again. 

Charity was freed and the first thing she did was lunge at the robot, who flinched and waited for a blow. But she instead threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. It startled him. She forgave him. He had tricked her but he hadn't wanted to. And she knew that. So she would forgive him. "Mettaton! Edge! Boss!" 

Mettaton quickly pulled away shaking his head. "I don't know about them! I couldn't send word to them! I couldn't help them! I don't know if they were caught up......!" He was saying. 

"I have to......" Charity said frantically now pulling away. 

"Go!" Flowey suddenly spoke up spinning to face her with teary eyes. "Go, my sister! Go find out if they are okay!" 

Charity looked at him, seeing how he was keeping Alphys restrained. She felt her breath catch before she walked over to him and gently touch his petals, making him flinch from her but she cupped his whole head. "Flowey.......no. Asriel, you're my brother......" she said softly. 

Flowey just smiled weakly. "I've seen it all, Charity. I still followed you when you left with that smelly jerk. I saw everything..... you....you changed him. You changed everybody. Papyrus, Sans, Undyne.....the Dogs.....you even changed Toriel......my mom......you're what we need to make things better." He said softly. 

"And our dad....." Charity now growled angrily. "He did this to you. He hurt you......I'm going to fucking kill him." 

Flowey smiled sadly but nodded. "I.... Dad has always been like that. He has always been mean to everyone. To me.....he was going to hurt you bad.....even if he pretended to care......we have to stop him." He said weakly. 

Charity nodded before she swooped in and kissed his head. "We will. But first, I have to go find the two who can stop him." She said with a growl before standing up and looking at the two monsters in the room she trusted.

"Go. We can deal with Alphys." Mettaton said before turning a dark look onto the bound lizard lady. 

Charity nodded before she ran as fast as she could through the dark halls of the lab. She had to hurry. She had to get to Edge. She had to know if he was okay. 

Her heart and soul.....they needed to know......

Making her way to the elevator of the lab, Charity slammed a finger onto the up button and swore as she was forced to wait as it rose. "Come on!" Come on!" She kept repeat g as it rose. 

And then the doors opened and she was running.....

And slamming right into something. 

"OW!" Charity yelped as she went sailing right back and slamming down on her ass, her hands now on her head from it now hurting from hitting on something hard. She heard another whomp as whatever she had slammed into hit the ground with a grunt. 

"Ow......" Came a somewhat deep but familiar voice. 

Charity blinked now looking at who it was and freezing in shock. 

Boss. 

She had slammed into Boss......but something was different about him. He.....he was wearing something quite odd. An orange hoodie, khaki shorts.......his skull wasn't so pointy......and his eyes.....they weren't red. 

They were orange. 

"Bo-Boss?!" Charity gasped as she scrambled to her knees and hurried to throwing her arms around him. "Boss! You're okay! You're alive! But what the hell are you wearing?!" 

"Uh....." 'Boss' muttered now stiffening as she had hugged him. He rest his hand on her back, patting her. "Uh....I'm sorry, what? Who are you?" 

Charity pulled back and gaped at him, completely bewildered. "Huh? It's me. Charity?" She asked skeptically. She recieved only a confused shrug from 'Boss'. And she drew back away from him, now looking completely confused and alarmed. "Who the fuck are you?! You're not Boss, are you?!" 

"Uhhh.....no. Never been called a Boss before." The Boss look alike said with a shrug before pushing himself up and offering his hand to her to be nice. "Name's Papyrus. But I might not be the one Papyrus you're familiar with. Ya can call me Pappy or Stretch." 

Charity gaped at him in shock. 

God, he was fucking tall! 

Maybe even taller than Boss!


	21. Twenty

Charity just stared at........Stretch?

He stared back. 

"What the fuck?!" Charity blurted out in her shock as she stood up and leaned against the now closed elevator doors. She raised her hands and summoned her fire magic, ready to fight if she had to. "Who are the fuck are you?!" 

Stretch grimaced holding up his own hands, backing away. "Hey, hey, now. No need for that, missy. I'm not gonna hurt ya. Okay? I don't even want to fight!" He said backing away again. 

Charity just glared at him but still beyond confused. "Who are you?! Why do you look like Boss?! What do you mean your name is Papyrus?! What the hell is going on here?!" She demanded to know. 

"Look, my name is Papyrus. I'm not from around here. I just came to explore a little bit. I don't want any trouble, all right?" Stretch told her rather umpatiently. 

Staring at him, Charity just frowned as she looked him over. He did look like Boss, that was for sure. He was.....different. She didn't understand this. But.....her eyes lit up as she remembered something that Edge once told her. 

"Do.....do you have a brother?" 

Stretch frowned but nodded. "Yeah. Sans. My little baby bones bro. He's back home though. He doesn't even know I came here." He told her. 

"Are you......from an alternate dimension?" Charity asked now bewildered and alarmed.

A smile now formed on Stretch ' s face and he stuffed his hands into his hoodie pockets. "Oh, you know about the cracks then. Yep! I'm a different Papyrus from a different alternate dimension. I guess you heard of W.D. Gaster then. Is that asshole here? I'd like to talk to him and find out what the hell was playing at by making several different mes." He stated shrugging. 

Could Charity's eyes go any wider as her mouth fell open? She couldn't believe this! What Edge had told her, he was right! 

"Holy.......shit! This isn't possible!" 

Stretch now frowned before he huffed. "Ah, so ya don't know about the other dimensions. Ah, shit. All well, what's done is done. So," he paused. "Are ya a True Soul then? Or a Mage? Cause if ya are a mage, maybe you can tell me why the fuck you guys decided to invade my Underground? It'd be helpful to know what you are planning......" 

"What?" Charity asked now frowning. She was back to being confused.

Stretch slumped with a huff. "Okay. You're a True Soul. Cause if you were a mage, you'd know what the hell I was talking about." He muttered before looking firmly at her. "Long story short, some mages attacked my dimension, turned our world upside down for my True Soul. They're after your kind for some reason. They've been attacking different dimensions, saying it's to end all magic and monsters." 

Charity was shaking her head, staring at him in confusion and bewilderment. She didn't understand any of this. But right now, she didn't care. 

Edge. 

"Look, can you explain later?! I've got to get to the Core and find Edge! The explosion might have killed the only guy I have ever loved!" Charity now said impatiently as she pushed past Stretch, who suddenly grabbed her arm to stop her. "Hey!" 

Stretch was now frowning as he studied her face. "That explosion didn't come from the Core." He suddenly said and Charity froze, looking at him with wide eyes. "That explosion came from the Ruins. They're here. He's here. Coming for you. If it's anything like my world, a shit load of monsters are going to die and they will get you. You can't let him get you." He told her. 

"Who?! Who the fuck are you talking about?!" Charity asked now wrenching her arm free. 

"I'm talking about G, missy." Stretch said now frowning. 

Charity felt the breath freeze in her lungs as she stared at him with shock. She remembered that letter......that name. Sam.....Sam Ebbott had said it before. "G?" She whispered in shock. 

"Yeah, found out about him in my world when he invaded. I don't know who he is but he sure as hell knows about me. And all of the other Sans and Papyrus'. And I only found out through my dad, W.D. Gaster when he left behind some of his journal pages." Stretch said firmly. 

Charity felt a shudder run through her as her fear went back to Edge. She had to get to Edge. She had to find him! If what this.....Stretch had said, the explosion hadn't come from the Core. Meaning.....Edge was alive! 

She had to see him! 

Turning, Charity ran as fast as she could. 

"Hey! Ya got to stay with me or he will get you!" Stretch called after her now giving chase. 

She didn't stop. 

She just ran.

 

"Why the fuck are there bombs in the Core?!" Edge growled as he stood back with Boss, watching as Undyne carefully disarmed the bombs they had found on their patrol.

"I DO NOT KNOW, BROTHER!! BUT IT SEEMS TO ME THAT ALPHYS IS TRYING SOMETHING!!" Boss growled as he stood with his arms folded and eyes narrowed. 

Edge frowned as he looked up at his taller, younger brother. "Huh? Alphys? Why do you think Alphys did this?" He asked frowning. 

Boss rolled his eyes and then reached over to slap his brother's skull, making him yelp. "IDIOT!! OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES!! THESE ARE METTATON'S BOMBS!! WHY THEY DIDN'T GO OFF WHEN THE TIMER WENT OFF, I DON'T KNOW!! BUT ALPHYS OBVIOUSLY TOLD HIM TO SET THEM HERE!! HE DOESN'T DO ANYTHING WITHOUT ALPHYS' ORDERS!! LOOKS LIKE ALPHYS IS TRYING TO PULL SOMETHING BUT IT FAILED!!" 

Edge grumbled, rubbing the back of his skull before he frowned, now worried. "The timing.....Boss, ya don't think.....?" He was saying thoughtfully. 

Boss looked at him, now frowning. "WHAT?! WHAT IS IT, FATASS?!" He growled. 

Edge looked back at him, now frowning. "We were set here to patrol the Core. We never patrol the Core. It's too out of the way. How would a damn human get to the Core? They'd have to get past us first, in Snowdin. Plus the rest of the Underground. The Core is the last place any human would get to. So why are were patrolling the Core at Asgore ' s orders?" He asked suspiciously. 

Boss' eyes lit up as he stared back at him before now cupping his jaw. "INDEED. WHY? AND WHY WOULD THERE BE......?!" He cut himself off with a sharp breath. "WHY IS HE TRYING TO KILL US?!" 

It was now Undyne who stiffened, having been listening to them and she turned sharply, looking at him. "What?! Why the fuck would you think that, Boss?!" She asked roughly. 

"THINK ABOUT IT, UNDYNE!! WHO ASKED US TO PATROL THE CORE?! ASGORE DID! WHY ARE THERE BOMBS HERE?! MAYBE TO......KILL US?! WHY IS HE TRYING TO KILL US?! WHAT DID WE DO WRONG?! WHY WOULD......?!" Boss was saying. 

Edge suddenly inhaled sharply as he began digging around his pocket. "It's Charity! It has to be Charity!" He suddenly blurted out as he pulled out his phone frantically. 

"WHAT?!" Boss demanded. 

"Huh?! What about the Princess?!" Undyne added. 

Edge shook his skull as he began dialing the number and holding it up to his skull. He didn't know if it had something to do with Charity but he just felt it. He just felt it in his soul! This had something to do with Charity! 

"The number you are trying to reach cannot be completed as dialed. Please check the number you are trying to reach and then try....." an automated voice spoke in Alphys' voice. 

"FUCK!!" Edge snarled as he suddenly slammed his phone shut and turned burning eyes onto his brother and Undyne, who both looked startled. "Alphys gave me a fucking phone for Charity!! Why give me a phone if it don't fucking work?!" He snarled before turning around and started stomping down the hallway. 

"SANS!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Boss demanded now hurrying after Edge. Undyne merely glanced at the bombs before shrugging and hurrying after the two skeletons. 

"I'm gonna go find Charity! I don't know what the fuck is going on but I gotta find her!!" Edge snarled as he started to head to the exit of the Core. "I gotta find her and keep her safe......!" 

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the entire Underground, making the ground quake violently and throw Edge off balance. He hit the ground with a grunt and the other two stumbled against the walls, catching their selves. 

"What the hell was that?!" Undyne exclaimed in shock. 

Boss hissed before grabbing Edge by the back of his jacket and hauling him to his feet before he ran. He was quickly followed by his brother and Undyne as they ran for the Core's exit. 

Running outside, from where they were on the Core, they could see the entire Underground. They could see the maze of rocky caverns and tunnels. They could see everything. 

But most of all, they could see the now fire fight going on in Snowdin. 

There were flashes of light, in the snowy part of the Underground. There was something definitely going on. The Ruins.....they could see the Ruins......they shouldn't have been able to by the huge wall of rock that blocked the Ruins. 

It had collapsed.....sending dust spreading throughout the entire Underground.......it had been destroyed. 

And now...... something was going on. 

The three Monsters could hear the distant screams of monsters as the lights kept flashing and there were more explosions in Snowdin. 

"SANS!! TELEPORT US TO SNOWDIN!! NOW!!" Boss snarled as he grabbed his brother's shoulder, who winced at the grip but nodded sharply as he reached out and grabbed Undyne as she latched onto him next. 

Edge teleported the three of them right to the snowy domain. 

Right into a fire fight! 

There were monsters running and screaming as they were being attacked by..... humans?!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Boss snarled in alarm before he lashed out his hand for his bone sword. He immediately sprang into action as humans were attacking monsters with magic, of all things. And......guns?! 

Undyne immediately ad her spears out and began flinging them at humans, who flinched as they were nearly hit. She just snarled as she launched herself forward. 

Edge just stood there for a second, looking around with wide eyes and a snarl on his face before he launched himself forward when he saw that Grillby was under attack while trying to protect Monster Kid from the humans with magic. He immediately went to his aid. 

He didn't know what was going on but he would find out once they helped monsters escape from these humans with magic. 

 

Charity was racing down the hot path as fast as she could, her eyes directly on the Core. She didn't know what was going on but all she cared about was getting to Edge. She had to see if he was okay! 

"Edge! Please by okay!" Charity pleaded as she ran down a corridor that would lead straight to......

Charity skidded right to a halt when she saw someone there, at the Core ' s entrance. His back turned to her as he stared up at the massive machine that ran the entire Underground. 

It.....it almost looked like Boss. 

But.....something was off. 

"Boss?!" Charity called to the skeleton that stood there. 

The skeleton stiffened for a second before turning around to look right at her. His eyes.......were white in the black eye sockets. 

It was not Boss. 

This skeleton stood almost as tall as Boss. He was tall and thin. But in someway....he had Edge's skull. He looked like Edge, but just very tall and thin like Boss. His eyes.... pin prick white like twin stars in endless black night. He wore black, form fitting jeans with four different belts wrapped around his hipbones and a side satchel on his right side. He also wore a white turtleneck shirt under a black jacket with gray fur lining a hood. There were two patches on the shoulders with Gaster Blaster skulls in plain view. 

There was something else though.......

His skull......it was clean of cracks like Edge's, except for a crack down the right side of his skull, leading to his right eye socket from the top of his skull and on the left, from his upper jaw to his left eye. 

He had two lines in his skull.

And he was smoking a black cigarette that smelled strongly of cloves. 

Charity could smell it from there. He was smoking black cloves. She didn't ever remember Edge ever smoking g really. Sure , he had smelled of smokes before but that had been because of Grillby's. She knew at least Doggo smoked doggy treats. But that had been it. 

Edge never smoked in front of her. 

This.....this skeleton......

Her heart nearly stopped when this skeleton raised a hand to take his cigarette out of his jaws.....his hands.....they had holes in the very middle of them. 

"Beware of the tall skeleton with holy hands......for he will be the undoing of all magic and monsters....." The Riverperson had told her only hours before.

Holy hands......

Holey Hands! 

Hands with holes! 

"Who the hell are you?!" Charity asked in fear and alarm as she backed up.

A magic pressure suddenly flared up as this skeleton smiled at her as he turned towards her before dropping his cigarette and crushing it under his biker boots. The magic.....she could fell his magic through the air as he started to walk towards her. 

Charity froze.......she couldn't move as he moved towards her. It was like her soul was caught up in strings, she was trapped. 

By him. 

The skeleton was there in front of her now, his eyes glowing brilliantly in his skull, proving he was using his magic on her. 

"My name is Gaster Sans. You can call me G. And you must be Charity. The True Soul of Preservance. Funny. I thought you would be Bravery because of the color of your soul. But you have Preservance in your soul, hidden deep within." The skeleton said now reaching out to touch the side of her face. 

Charity tried to fight. She tried to jerk away. She knew she had to run. She had to get away. 

But she couldn't move. 

"True Soul, you are one of those who will help me undo everything that my father has done." G said with a wicked smile as he dropped his hand. "Six True Souls......you are the fifth I have caught now. There is just one more I need. And my original brother, the one who has the final piece to undoing everything that Gaster did. He's next......She is next..Kindness will be mine next...." 

Charity just shook with fear. She knew this wasn't good at all. She was trapped by this obvious mad monster....

"Edge.......help......me....." Charity whimpered. 

G smiled but shook his head as he reached out towards her chest and grasped her soul from within. "He can't save you. None of them can stop me from destroying Gaster." He said darkly before there was a flash and Charity was gone. 

Trapped within her own soul, in this monster's hand. 

 

Hidden from view, from down and around the corner, Stretch stared with wide eyes, clutching the wall as he watched the Original open up the Void and step through. 

"Shit......." Stretch muttered in shock. 

The magic in that monster.......he was in deed fucking powerful. He could see it in his STATS. He knew he couldn't have taken that.....that Gaster Sans by himself. He could have put up a good fight, sure. 

But to beat him.....he would have needed help. 

"Shit." Stretch muttered before turning around and running. He had to go find the others. He had to go find this world's Sans and Papyrus. He needed to tell them what happened to their True Soul and take them with him to find the real original Sans and Papyrus. He needed all of their help. It was the only way of finding his Hope, after all. 

And Charity. 

He needed the Others.......


	22. Twenty One

There was no choice now. They had to pull back and run, to escape. 

The Mages were too strong in magic and those guns......those guns.....they might not have been killing monsters but they sure as hell was knocking the magic right out of the monsters. 

Boss had no choice but to call the retreat on his Knights and his brother. 

And the first thing they did was go straight to Asgore in the castle. 

The Monster King had been waiting for them in the throne, looking tense as ever. He had not joined them to fighting off the Mages and while Knights were still fighting the humans with magic, to keep them barred from the castle, it did not protect him from getting punched in the god damned face by Edge. 

Fist slamming into the King's face, Edge was seized immediately and yanked backwards from the King. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PLAYING AT, ASGORE?!" He snarled as Boss dragged him back. 

Asgore snarled and whirled around with his axe in hand only to halt when there was a bone sword right under his chin, pressing into his throat. He froze, knowing that one flick of his wrist, Boss would kill him. 

"What is the meaning of this, Captain?!" 

"NO!! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF HAVING US TRIED TO BE KILLED?!" Boss snarled right back as he raised a hand and summoned his black bones to aim right at the King. 

Asgore froze. He knew what Boss was talking about. It showed in his eyes. 

Edge was being held back by Undyne and the Dogs, snarling and spitting like a wild animal as he paced and glared at Asgore. He wanted nothing more than to attack, to kill Asgore. He knew that the King had been behind the bombs. 

But what about the Mages? 

"YOU SENT US TO PATROL THE CORE, ASGORE!! THERE WERE BOMBS THERE!! METTATON'S BOMBS!! YOU MEANT TO KILL US!! WHY?!" Boss demanded his eyes blazing. 

"I have no idea what you are......!!" Asgore was snarling. 

"It's true." 

Everyone whirled around with alarm and they saw Mettaton and Flowey come into the court room, dragging a bound Alphys behind them, tied tightly with vines. 

It had been Mettaton who had spoken. And he looked serious as ever. 

"Alphys and Asgore ordered me to set the bombs, Boss." The robot said firmly. "It's was to kill you and Sans. Because he knew that you would try and stop them. Because you both love Charity. You both care about her and would protect her." Mettaton said grimly. 

Edge snarled as he sent Asgore a scathing look and even Boss turned a glare onto him. "What were you going to do to her?!" The stout skeleton snarled. 

Asgore glared right back. "I don't know what you are....." he was saying. 

"He was planning on raping her and impregnating her, to see if he can't create more powerful monsters." Flowey spoke up coldly and recieved surprised looks. "Isn't that right.......Dad?" 

Everyone froze and it was Toriel who gasped stepping forward, her claws over her mouth. 

"As-Asriel?!" She asked in shock. 

Flowey looked at her with sad eyes and smiled faintly. "Hi, mom. Yeah, it's me." He said softly. 

Toriel just choked, tears filling her eyes before she dashed over and scooped the flower up, who had flinched but then melted right into her arms. "Asriel! You're alive! But Wha - what happened to you?! Why are you a flower?!" She asked hugging him close. 

Flowey wriggled before sending Asgore a dark look. "I don't know, why don't you ask HIM?!" He asked with a growl. 

Toriel snarled as she whipped around and glared at the already glaring Asgore. "What did you do to my son?!" She snarled in rage as she held the golden flower close to her chest.

Asgore growled as he glared hatefully at Flowey. "He was next in line for MY throne! I wasn't ready to be dethroned! This is MY kingdom and I wasn't going to let him take it from me! He was weak and pathetic! He was not fit to be King! So I had him removed! I fed all of you lies that humans killed him! I had Alphys do that to him! And yes, I was going to create a stronger line of monsters from Charity!" He growled baring his fangs.

"You sick, mother fucker!" Edge snarled, almost lunging forward at him but he was caught by Undyne again. "Im'ma KILL YOU!!" 

"How was what you were doing to her any better, Sans?! She was your slave! You were fucking her unwillingly!" Asgore snarled right back only to flinch when Boss pressed his sword harder against his throat. 

"IT WASN'T DIFFERENT IN THE BEGINNING, ASGORE!! BUT MY BROTHER FELL IN LOVE WITH HER IN THE END!! SHE WAS GOING TO BE MY SISTER!! AND I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT HER AGAIN!!" Boss growled as he glared. 

"Where is Charity?" Mettaton asked suddenly concerned now looking at everyone. 

Edge froze and turned sharply to look at him with worry. "Wha-?!" He asked dread now pushing forward. "She....she isn't with you?!" 

Mettaton paled as his four eyes widened as had Flowey's. "She went to the Core to find you, Sans! The explosions! Didn't the bombs go off?!" He asked horrified now. 

Edge paled, himself as he felt his soul sink. "No! They didn't! We found your bombs and disarmed them! Even after the timers went off! Those explosions were from the humans!" He shouted before looking at Boss, who was stiff as ever as he glanced back at him. "Charity! Where is she?! I have to go find her!" He said now turning to start running. 

"You're not going to find her." Someone suddenly spoke up as someone stepped into the room, blocking his way. 

Once again, everyone froze when they saw the new intruder, who wore Boss' face.

Edge just gaped in shock just like everyone else. He couldn't believe his eyes as he looked at this skeleton who looked like his brother. This....this stranger in orange.....

"Who the fuck are you?!" He blurted out his magic now flashing brightly as he summoned out bones to start shooting at the stranger. 

Stretch just remained still, relaxed but serious. "My name is Papyrus. I'm from another alternate dimension. One I call Underswap." He said firmly surprising everyone. "I am the Judge there, just like you are the Judge here, Sans. W. D. Gaster is my father just like he is yours." He said seriously. 

Edge froze from attacking, his eyes growing wider. "Wha-wha?" He was asking. 

"Call me Stretch. It's what my True Soul called me. I came to warn you. I know where Charity is. But you can't get to her." Stretch said and Edge stilled in alarm with everyone else. 

"Wh-where is she?" Edge asked shakily. 

"Taken. She was taken. I saw it happen. I would have tried to stop G from taking her but....he's out of my league. He's out of yours too. He'd kill us both if we tried to stop him" Stretch said his head dipping seriously. "But I know how to get to her. Or I know someone who knows how to get her." 

Edge turned his head to look at Boss, who stared back before twitching his wrist sharply when Asgore snarled and tried to lunge forward to attack him. He slashed open Asgore ' s throat and the Monster King was Dust before he even reached Boss, who didn't even look at him, never minding the startled looks he got from everyone else. He just turned and walked to Edge, facing the stranger with his face. 

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Boss growled. 

"I don't know everything. But what is happening here, happened in my world too. G took my Hope, my True Soul. I came looking for her and found this place." Stretch said firmly. "I came looking for Gaster because he knows who G is. He knows how to get to his world to get them back. Hope and Charity. And all of the other True Souls he stole from all of the Sans and Papyrus' of different universes." 

Edge and Boss shared a glance before they steeled their selves and nodded. They were in. They didn't know who this stranger was but if he could help them get Charity back, they would help him. 

"What do we do?" Edge growled his hands shoving into his pockets. 

Stretch smiled before pulling out his pack of smokes and taking out a cigarette. He lit it with his finger, using his magic and inhaled. "We got to go find Gaster. And I think I know where he is. He's back in the original universe. With Sans and Papyrus, his real sons. The ones we were made after. All of us." He said firmly. "We gotta go to Undertale. But.... before we do, we're gonna go get my lil' Blueberry. I don't want to leave my Sans behind when it's too dangerous for him." 

"EXPLAIN ON THE WAY OF EVERYTHING YOU KNOW!!" Boss growled as he and Edge started forward. 

Stretch just nodded. 

"Boss, what about us?!" Undyne suddenly blurted. "You're going to leave us behind?!" 

Boss and Edge turned around but the dark Captain shook his head as he looked right at Toriel, who nodded in understanding. "PROTECT THE QUEEN AND PRINCE ASRIEL!! KEEP FIGHTING THE MAGES UNTIL WE FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO ABOUT THE MAGES!! WE WILL BE BACK ONCE WE K OW WHERE CHARITY IS!! MORE THAN LIKELY WE WILL NEED HELP!! SO PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR WHEN WE NEED YOU, UNDYNE!! YOU'RE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL KNIGHTS UNTIL I COME BACK!!" He growled. 

Undyne smirked and nodded as she folded her arms and stomped a foot. "Go find our Princess, Boss! We can handle it from here!" She growled back and raised a fist. 

And all of the other monsters nodded and roared their cheers. 

Boss nodded sharply before turning back to Stretch, who nodded to him. "LEAD THE WAY!!" He demanded. 

Stretch nodded as he raised a hand in the air and orange magic burst from his hand, opening up a portal into the Void. He paused when he glanced at Edge as the stout skeleton was pulling out a long black chain from his pocket and hooked it to his collar. "What's that?" 

"Charity gave it to me. I ain't taking it off until I find her again." Edge grunted as he winded the chains around his neck then held out his hand to Stretch. "Can I bum a smoke?" 

Stretch chuckled but pulled out another cigarette, giving it to him. "Sure." He said. 

Edge nodded before lighting the smoke and looking back at Stretch. "So, how did ya know about us? And how the hell are ya doing that, opening the Void?" He asked as he and both Papyrus' walked through the portal. 

"Gaster left some shit behind. It included some of his science journals. He accidentally left some pages from his journal. It said that he made six universes like ours. I guess you and your....." Stretch paused as he looked at Boss. "You guys are the oldest after the original Sans and Papyrus. My world came after yours. Gaster said in his pages, he made the universes out of curiousity of doing it. Plus he wanted to start over because he made a mistake." 

"Start over from what?" Edge asked inhaling smoke as they walked into the blackness of the Void. 

Stretch shrugged as he glanced back at him. "I dunno. Probably some bullshit he did. Which is not a surprise that he fucked something up and pissed off some people. He seems to be pretty good at pissing people off. Did he abandon you guys too?" 

"Yes."

"YES!!" 

Both brothers said almost deadpanned. 

"Yes, he's pretty good at pissing people off." Stretch said as he kept leading them into the darkness. 

"So what about opening the Void? How did ya learn how to do this?" Edge asked. 

"Oh! This? Error Sans showed me how to open up the Void." Stretch said with a shrug. 

"WHO?!" Boss asked in bewilderment. 

"Error! He's kind of a weirdo, actually. He seems glitch out all over the place. He can't even talk right either. He sounds like a broken computer." Stretch said shrugging, ignoring the bewildered looks that Edge and Boss gave each other. 

Yep, they were at loss by all of this.


	23. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of No Reservations for Monsters-

"Well, that was kind of fun." Edge said with a grin as he bummed another smoke from Stretch, walking with the other three skeletons through The Void. 

It was after they had done a little exploring in the Undertale universe, having found who they were looking for and even did some digging around. They had found Gaster, and made their presence known to Sans and Papyrus of Undertale. 

Of course, killing a Mage was just a bonus. 

It went to show that the Mages were not unbeatable as long as they worked together.

"Ya guys still shouldn't have made contact with Sans and Papyrus yet though. We still don't have information we can give them if they come asking. It was too early to meeting them." Stretch said with a sigh as he walked with his hands stuffed into his pockets. 

"MUHEHEHEHEHEH, WHY DIDN'T I GET TO MEET THEM?! I WANT TO MEET OUR DOUBLES!!" Blue said pouting as he walked beside his bigger brother. 

Stretch sighed but patted the much smaller skeleton on the skull. "Maybe next time, Bro." He then frowned at Boss and Edge, who both rolled their eyes at him. "Ya should have waited." 

"Why? We made a point." Edge growled at him. 

"And what point was that?" Stretch asked irritably. 

""WELL, FOR STARTERS, SANS AND PAPYRUS KNOWS ABOUT US, SO THEY WILL BE ASKING GASTER ABOUT US!! SO, THEY WILL BE LOOKING FOR US!!" Boss said with a sneer. 

Edge grinned and nodded. "And Gaster will probably come looking for us. And he's gonna give us what we want! Or we gonna keep bugging the shit out of Sans and Papyrus until he does!" He said with a growl. 

Stretch ' s eyes lit up as he caught on. "Oh. Okay. I get it." He then grinned. "He's going to want us to leave Sans and Papyrus alone. Won't want us to be around them because we are such mistakes." 

"Uh-hum. Plus he's gonna be in deep shit with his wife." Edge said chuckling darkly. "And with Sans and Papyrus. BONE-US!!" 

Stretch laughed right with him, shaking his skull while Blue and Boss both just huffed and rolled their eyes. But then......all four halted from going to the Underfell crack, to taking the Fells back home. They were going to do some more poking g around with Gaster ' s things, trying to piece together what they needed to know. 

But the fact that someone was standing right behind them had them stop and turn around to look right at the source, himself. 

Gaster looked furious. 

"What do you think you were doing?!" Gaster growled as black snake like tendrils began wavering in the air behind him.

Blue whimpered and immediately hid behind Stretch while it was Boss and Edge who stepped into the front to face off with Gaster. 

"I'd think twice about the way ya talk to us, Pops." Edge growled his eyes flashing brightly. 

Gaster growled at them, his strings waving threateningly. "What are you four doing here?! And why are you here together?! You were not meant to meet!" He snapped angrily. 

"Pffft. Just like you didn't mean for us to exist?" Stretch asked coolly as he placed his hand on Blue's skull as he pressed himself against his leg. "Because we're mistakes you made? That we were pathetic pieces of shit?" 

"Wastes of space?" Edge offered darkly. "How about that we could never add up to your fucking own sons?!"

Gaster ' s glare softened a little as guilt showed in his eyes. But he still did not look happy with them. "Look, I get it. You came to punish me......" he was saying. 

"No, you're wrong." Stretch interupted. "We came for your help and to help you. We know about the Mages and we know Gaster Sans, Gaster." 

Gaster froze, his eyes widening and he immediately straightened. "What? No. That's impossible. How do you know about Gaster Sans......?" He was asking. 

"The mother fucker attacked us! He took my girl!" Edge suddenly growled viciously. "I want her back! He took my girl and I'm gonna kill him for even touching her!" 

It was Boss who placed a hand on his shoulder, for once comforting him or at least trying to. 

Gaster frowned at the stout skeleton before looking back at the others. He couldn't believe this. He wouldn't believe this. "That's impossible. Gaster Sans died before he was even born. He doesn't exist." He said coolly. 

Stretch narrowed his eyes but shook his head. "I saw him with my very own eyes, Gaster. He is alive and he is invading the AU's. He's attacking everyone and taking True Souls from them. From each and every one of our brothers, the ones YOU created. All five have lost their True Souls of their worlds. Mine and Edge's." He motioned to the stout skeleton beside him. "All of the True Souls. Error Sans even lost his......." he paused for an almost dramatic effect. 

Gaster stiffened and paled as his eyes widened at the very name. "Error.......he's out of his world?" He asked a slight tremble in his voice. He was obviously horrified by even hearing it. 

Stretch nodded. "Yes, he is. And Error is very angry right now. You know how he is, Gaster. You created him. He is very unstable right now and we need your help. Gaster Sans is collecting the True Soul's for something, Gaster. We don't know why but it's something not good. He's been killing monsters and taking the True Souls. He just needs one more True Soul." He said firmly. 

Gaster looked away from him, horror dawning on him as he looked right at the ground. "Ashlee........" he whispered. "Sans won't let her be taken......" 

"He will probably end up dead if he tries to fight G for her. He's pretty powerful, G is. Charity, Edge's True Soul......she couldn't even move when he took her. She tried fighting back but she couldn't." Stretch said his voice almost taking on a sinister sound. 

Gaster lift his eyes and looked straight at him. He seemed to understand and he slowly nodded. "Where is he?" He asked now serious as Death. 

Stretch shrugged. "Dunno. Error ' s looking for his world. His universe is hidden......" he was saying. 

"He was born in Undertale, Papyrus." Gaster said a little impatiently. But he did look thoughtful as he cupped his white mask. "His universe is mine. But...." his eyes lit up before he looked sharply at him. "I think I do know where he is. But it is impossible to reach without..... " he paused grimacing. 

"Without what?" Edge growled narrowing one of his eyes. 

Gaster sighed, almost in defeat. He looked so tired right now. "Without all of the Sans' help. All of them. All of you." He said shaking his head. "The world I believe G may be in, if he really is the one doing all of this, it's locked up tight. Not even I could get into it without the power I used to......to create all of you." He said before looking firmly at the four skeletons. "I need to do some research. In all of your worlds. I know I left papers in each and every world I ever created. I will start with Underswap's. I need to find all of my research and put it back together." 

"So you're coming with us?" Edge growled his hands shoved into pockets. 

Gaster turned only slightly to look back the way he had come. He looked saddened that he would be leaving. He looked almost.....heart broken, actually. 

"WHAT?" Boss growled. 

Gaster slowly shook his head. "I am still trying to establish a trust between myself and Sans and Papyrus. I leave now, not saying anything......that trust I worked so hard for will be broken." He said softly. 

"We......could go back so you could talk to them." Stretch offered frowning. 

Gaster shook his head. "No. We are short of time. If I am correct, we do not have time to explain to Sans and Papyrus of what I am doing. I need my research." He said with a sigh. He looked back at Stretch. "Who else knows?" 

Stretch shrugged. "Us. Error." He said before his eyes snapped to Gaster, looking rather serious in a deadly way. "Nightmare Sans." 

Gaster went sheer white at that name. "Night......mare.....good god, you boys sure have been travelling around, haven't you?" He asked warily. "Please tell me Nightmare is not out of his universe." 

Stretch snorted as he made a face, ignoring the rather curious looks he was getting from The Fell brothers and his own. "Pfft. No. H to the Hell no."

"LANGUAGE!!" Blue shouted giving his brother a reproach full look before holding out his hand to Stretch, who snorted and reached into his shorts pocket. He pulled gold coins and handed it to his little brother. 

"What the fu......?!" Edge was saying but cut himself off quickly when Stretch gave him an exaggerated wide eyed look and shook his head at him. 

"Blue still has a swear jar then?" Gaster suddenly asked, very amused, his arms folded. 

Stretch nodded before frowning as Blue held out his hand again, glaring at him. He had to think for a second before huffing. "Oh. Yeah. I swore a few times, didn't I?" He said warily before pulling g out more gold coins and giving them to Blue, who then got into his blue armor and pulled out a jar. 

"Okay.......so......who is Nightmare?" Edge asked making a face at Blue as he happily stuffed the coins in the jar and then shoved it back into his armor. 

"Trust me, Edge. Ya don't wanna know who Nightmare is. Because he is just that." Stretch sighed shaking his head and gave him a look. "Ya think you and Boss are hard core? Mean, brutal, totally crazy......wait till ya meet Nightmare from Horrortale. He would even scare the sh....." he paused glancing at his little brother, who smirked at him and started to pull his jar back out. "Shii........shooting stars out of you." He quickly said and Blue pouted as he stuffed the jar back into his armor. 

"I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT THIS.....NIGHTMARE CAN SCARE THE SHIT OUT OF US!!" Boss growled. 

"SWEAR JAR!!" Blue blurted out now holding out his hand towards Boss. 

"I AM NOT GIVING YOU FUCKING MONEY FOR YOUR GOD DAMNED JAR!!" Boss snarled. 

"THREE SWEARS!! MUNNY FOR THE SWEAR JAR!!" Blue shouted back now jumping up and down around Boss, who began swearing left and right. 

It couldn't be helped that Edge and Stretch both had to laugh as they watched them now shouting at one another about swearing. Even Gaster chuckled shaking his head. 

"My baby bro is gonna be rich after this if Boss jeeps this up." Stretch said grinning. 

Gaster looked at him now softer than before and he sighed, growing serious again. "Stretch, Edge," he got their attention. "I will do what I can to help you both get your True Souls back. But I need my research. I need to see what is going on in your worlds." He said firmly, never minding the insanity going on between Boss and Blue. 

Stretch nodded with Edge. "Right. We can go to Swap first. It's bad but not as bad as what's going on in Fell right now. And I'll see if I can't get a hold of Error. I don't know if he will want to see you though." He said giving him a pointed look. 

Gaster just nodded in understanding as he scratched the back not his head. "After what I did to Error, I would not blame him if he never wanted to see me again." He said very tired. 

"So, what the fuck did ya do to him? The more I keep hearing about him, the more I wanna see what his deal is." Edge said now frowning. 

Gaster just lowered his head as he looked very guilty. "What I did to Error.......you never want to see, Edge. I am afraid that out of all of the Sans I ever created, Error is the worst off. He is.....probably the most insane Sans I have ever made." He said sighing softly. 

Edge stared at him, feeling dread coming on. He had a bad feeling about this Error now. "What the fuck did you do to him?" He asked horrorifed. 

Gaster turned his eyes onto him and looked dead serious. "I broke his mind by torturing him for science. He has been through more pain and agony than any of you ever have. All at my own hand." He said deadly serious. 

Edge just frowned in growing horror at him. 

Oh, yeah. 

He had a bad feeling about Error. He wasn't so sure if he wanted to meet Error now. Not by the way that Stretch and Gaster was talking g about him. 

Still, he knew he needed the help. 

Looking into the darkness of the Void, Edge's soul ached. He just ached and hurt. 'I'm coming, Charity. Where ever ya are, hold on. I'm coming for ya, Baby. I swear, I'll find ya. And I'll save ya.' He promised mentally. 

He swore his soul on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the final Chapter for this story. The story will be moving on with True Paradox soon. 
> 
> There will be a story for Underswap coming out soon, of telling Underswap's Stretch and Blue's story with Hope. 
> 
> But for now, a much needed break to recharge my mental batteries first. Hope you enjoyed this story and see ya'all soon!


End file.
